The Meaning of Zero
by always-been-a-pirate
Summary: Set after the defeat of the Snow Queen, Emma and Killian's relationship settles quickly into bliss - but when a savior and a pirate fall in love, can they leave the past behind as they move forward? A few twists, turns, and fluffy hopes for CaptainSwan. Rated M for some chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer - I own nothing. All rights belong to OUAT.**

Mornings in Storybrooke almost always started out the same - not that Emma would ever find any problem with that. After an unstable childhood lacking security and a predictable routine, she was beyond grateful to wake up every day to a wonderful "same old, same old".

"Ugh," she groaned, rolling her eyes and throwing her arms back over her face. "Already? The _sun_ isn't even up so why are we?"

A soft chuckle came from the other side of the bed, warming up the dim light of dawn peeking through the curtains. Feeling the bed dip, Emma braved opening one eye to glance at the alarm clock. 5:17. Stupid pirate.

"I didn't mean to wake you, love," Killian said softly, reaching over to run a palm across Emma's back. "However, I believe the expression in this realm is 'you can sleep when you're dead'."

"It's _way_ too early for your sarcasm, pirate," Emma replied, nuzzling backward into his touch. She wiggled her feet to his side of the bed, searching desperately for his body warmth.

"Ah but what a way to start the day, right?"

Emma opened an eye again to toss him a quick glare. Shaking his head, he mimicked her while throwing in a slight smirk for good measure. Sometimes she still had a difficult time believing this was her life. Early mornings. Sassy little exchanges. Sharing her bed with a downright scoundrel.

"One day," Emma yawned. "I will convert you to the ways of a late sleeper."

"As I recall, love," Killian whispered, stretching his legs back out on the bed and pulling her into his arms while leaning down to run his teeth across the top of her ear.

"Whenever I do stay in bed with you until a later hour, we _rarely_ do much sleeping. If your thoughts are following _that_ _wonderfully_ familiar pattern, I'm sure I could delay my venture to the docks for a few hours or so..."

"A few hours? Really? Quite arrogant this morning, aren't we? Didn't tire yourself out last night?"

"Arrogance and honesty are hardly the same thing, Swan - and we both know I can _always_ summon some energy when it involves being in close quarters with you."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it, Jones. I'm still exhausted and you have a walk to take."

Killian laughed quietly and placed a kiss and then another against Emma's neck. She sighed heavily, tempted to give into his seduction. But it was Wednesday - the day he met David at the docks for coffee so they could dissect the current dilemmas of town and God knows what else. Although Emma knew her parents weren't stupid - they definitely knew that Killian snuck back into the loft most nights to wake up to Emma, she knew they didn't really want to acknowledge it - it was quite the unspoken understanding. Nevertheless, explaining his tardiness in a less than descriptive way was not something she was prepared to permit him to try.

"Alright," Killian breathed into Emma's hair. "But next time, I might not be so easily swayed. Breakfast around nine?"

"Yeah. Tell David I say hello," She replied, yawning again.

"Will do," Killian confirmed, kissing her cheek softly. "I love you."

"Love you too, Killian."

She immediately felt the loss of heat as he left the bed. Pulling the blankets tightly around her, she listened as the door clicked shut. Emma heard the distinct lock of the front door which she knew came from the hidden spare key - her protective pirate always concerned with her constant safety, even since the defeat of the Snow Queen and the town being relatively drama free for nearly a year - and sleep quickly overtook her.

* * *

><p>"Oh <em>come<em> on, Dave. You _do_ realize we are talking about Emma, right? You forget she didn't grow up a fairytale princess as intended and a pretty cynical view regarding love replaced that storybook life you always wanted for her. I mean, we are working on it - she trusts me. I have to appreciate that."

Killian leaned back on his heels, dropping his head back dramatically and sitting against the top of an old picnic table. He narrowed his eyes at the horizon and scratched lightly behind his ear - a odd little nervous tick that, strangely, Emma had noticed. The two men had started their regular Wednesday mornings a few months back. Since the cave-in with Elsa, David had gained a lot of faith in Killian when it came to a rational mind and disaster control.

"_Hook_," David retorted. "I'm well aware of who the center of this talk is. You can't tell me you haven't thought about this! I assumed with your "character adjustment" as well as your recent brush with Gold and death that you might be ready to look a little more seriously into the future - especially where Emma is concerned. I mean seriously...you guys spend endless amounts of time together. Yeah, yeah, my wife and I are not dense, _pirate_."

Of course they knew he was becoming quite adept at sneaking into Emma's bed when darkness hit. She couldn't tell a lie to save her life and the knowing glances and flirty eyes they exchanged when he "stopped by for coffee" some mornings all but gave them away.

"Well first off, _Charming_, I'm anything but nonchalant when it comes to Emma. I know that even _you_ have to be in agreement with that. Second, isn't the whole "Hook" thing a bit outdated now?"

Killian held up a gloved hand, attempting to protect his recovered flesh from the lingering chill. His hand had been restored shortly after Gold left town. With the pawn shop left vacant, Belle offered Emma the hand and Regina supplied the spell to reattach it. He assumed that with her estranged husband's torture of the poor pirate, Belle wanted to find a meaningful way to make amends. Every time Emma fell asleep caressing his fingers, he reminded himself that it was the best apology he'd ever received.

"You honestly haven't even considered it?"

"Of _course_ I have, Dave," Killian sighed. "But I have to wait for her to get there. I want her to be ready. As much as I want more - everything - with Emma, I would never forgive myself if I pushed her too hard and she shut me out. As much as I hate to ask you to contain what I'm going to assume is your _lovely_ wife's prompting, tell her that there is currently no enchanted wedding to plan."

David rolled his eyes as he downed the last of his coffee and tossed the empty cup into the garbage can behind him. If you'd told Killian a year ago that one day he'd be talking to the prince about marrying his daughter with the prince insanely in his favor, he would have thought you were as mad as a hatter. It wasn't that Killian never pondered it - dreamt of it even - but he had all the time in the world to wait for Emma.

"I guess I will pass the message along," David replied. "But don't give up - on Emma I mean. She loves you. You make her happy. Plus I can promise you that Snow is nothing if not hopefully persistent."

"Noted, your majesty," Killian chuckled. "Your support really does mean a lot to me - especially after your promise of "you're never gonna get her because I'll see to that". Always good for a man to know he can still contend with the royals."

"Well, let's just say there's always room for redemption. I'd say you've more than earned it since Neverland, pirate. Alright, I'm headed out. I will catch up with you later so we can check out the ice lair. The dwarves have plans all drawn up on how to tear it down, but I have always found it wise to triple check things before giving Leroy free reign with a pick axe."

"Sounds good. I'm meeting up with Emma for breakfast in the mornings and probably taking Henry out on the ship this weekend, but other than that, I should be around town. If you need me at the station, you know where to find me."

He sarcastically held up his new cellphone. Emma had recently forced him to update his device as the one he'd been using was actually Henry's old phone, making it ridiculously outdated. David nodded as he picked up his call. Killian figured it must be Mary Margaret when he heard the sound of a crying infant coming from the other end. David began speaking quickly, offering her a lot of quick reassurances and trying to commit to when he'd be home without being too strapped for time. Killian had no clue how they did it. Neal was adorable, but it was a 24/7 job. David began shaking his head, clearly exasperated as he continued to chat on the phone. He nodded toward Killian, signaling his departure and Killian held up his cup in a sarcastic "cheers" motion. As David retreated back up the wooden planks of the dock toward his truck, Killian dug out his own cellular device. 8:35. Perfect. The walk usually took 15 to 20 minutes and he'd be able to maintain his "punctual pirate" persona.

* * *

><p>The walk from the docks to the diner was always full of perspective, especially after chats similar in nature to the one he'd just had with Charming. Drawing the collar of his new black peacoat up around his neck, he strolled back up from the water to the sidewalk. Without thinking, he shoved his hands into his pockets. Bumping across a cold, metal object in his right pocket he smiled. He had found it in the pawn shop, helping Belle move some boxes a few days after she restored his hand and it had tumbled from one of the glass shelves to the floor with a clink. There it was. There was no mistaking it at all. Silver band. Black jewel center surrounded by smaller, crystal clear diamonds. The ring. The perfect ring. <em>His mother's ring<em>. He'd found it.

Refusing to accept any payment, Belle helped him clean it up a bit. It was beautiful - and he'd thought it was gone forever. The fact that he'd found it gave him a strangely encouraging sign. Maybe it was meant for her. _For this_. He put it deep into his pocket, keeping it constantly buttoned. When it was time, he would know - or at least that's what he was hoping for.

Taking a step off the curb as he prepared to cross the street toward the diner, he spotted Emma. She was sitting outside waiting despite the cold and he couldn't help but break into a ridiculous grin when he noticed that she'd chosen to sit at the table. _Their table_. She had the obnoxious fur lined hood of her parka drawn up over her head and Killian smiled wider as he remembered just how adorable she could be. He poked at the ring in his coat pocket once more. _Soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing :)**

The walk to the diner had been fairly uneventful which was something Killian couldn't help but be grateful for. It had taken him months to stop waiting for the next crisis - for the second shoe to drop. His life had become somewhat of a blissful blur since Storybrooke started melting. As he walked along the freshly thawed sidewalk, looking down at his shuffling feet, he smiled. Shoes. Not boots. If he recalled correctly, Henry had called them sneakers as he pulled them from a cardboard box and tossed them at Killian's feet. This new realm had strange fashions, but he couldn't deny that the way Emma's eyes seemed to light up when he embraced the new clothes made it all worth it. Flipping the collar up on his new leather-less jacket to fight off the fading chill, he approached the corner that lay squarely across the street from the diner - and there she was.

Emma. His Emma. It still felt surreal to say and although that woman would never be one to claim as a rightful possession, she wanted him. She sat outside, waiting at one of the metal bistro style tables that littered the patio outside the diner. As she adjusted the gray knit beanie on her head and pulled her thick coat closer with a shiver, Killian's grin reminisced with the memory of the possibility that location had held nearly a year ago.

You traded your ship for me? Aye.

Listening to the rubber soles of his shoes pad the pavement, he slipped across the street. She saw him as he hopped up onto the walkway that led onto the patio and smiled. There was just something about it - about the way she looked at him now. That sweet, thankful, I-know-you'll-never-leave-me smile. That smile, however, did completely belong to him.

"As I live and breathe, apparently the morning has prompted the swan to do so as well."

"Oh ha-ha," Emma retorted, raising her eyebrows. "Not all of us were cursed with an internal and infernal alarm clock. I, for one, am quite grateful about that."

She reached up to brush "something" off his cheek and he grinned into her loving touch. Looping her arm through his jacket clad one, they scaled the steps inside as sounds and smells of breakfast filled the air. Not needing to say a word, Emma slipped into their usual booth - the one where she'd teasingly demonstrated her magical skills by poofing a hook to a light fixture back when Zelena was around. Killian quickly kissed the top of her head and squeezed her shoulder before making the short stride to the counter.

"Captain Hook, it would seem as if you two lovebirds have gotten yourselves into some sort of a comfortable routine."

"Oh, lady wolf," Killian said, throwing her a questioning glance. "Is there a point to that rather odd observation?"

"No need to get defensive, Killian," Ruby shot back with a smirk, putting in their usual order while pouring Killian two cups of coffee. "I'm actually glad to see how well things have been going with you. It seems like a good thing - for both of you. I like seeing her happy for a change."

"Yeah," Killian replied, sneaking a peek over his shoulder at Emma who seemed to be hunting a pen for her morning crossword. "So do I."

* * *

><p>Per usual, Killian sauntered back to the table with styrofoam cups in hand, opting to kneel just behind Emma with his chin on her shoulder. She tilted the side of her head against his and nibbled the end of the pen thoughtfully as she hovered over her most recent crossword clue.<p>

"Betrothal."

"Excuse me?"

"Sixteen down," Killian stated, pointing at the boxes and chuckling internally at the blatant irony. "A nine letter word for 'intent to wed'."

"Killian, I don't recall the crossword subscription being listed under _your_ name," she sighed as she filled in the letters, turning to challenge him with a little scowl. "Three hundred years does not make you a know-it-all."

"Oh come on, love," he teased, raising his eyebrows in what could only be described as arrogance. "If you'll recall, we do make qui-..."

"If you say 'quite the team', I'm going to slap you."

"Better than chaining me up in a giant's lair," he flirted. "So I'll take it."

Emma rolled her eyes, tossing the crossword aside. Something's on her mind, Killian thought. Before he had a chance to inquire about what it could be, Ruby stopped by to drop off their food and exchange a few pleasantries with Emma about the strange calm of the town. Upon Ruby's departure, Emma quickly took to eating, apparently grateful for the excuse to avoid whatever conversation Killian concluded they should be having. She took a few modest bites before taking to picking at the corner of the crust on her toast. Killian eyed her cautiously from across the table, noting her anxious fingers and her uneven breathing. She wasn't mad. Wait - no way. Was she nervous?

"Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Well," Emma began, setting her fork down and slowly pulled the newspaper back toward her warm plate. "I guess it's more like _showing_ you something."

Emma smiled uneasily and tried to lighten the mood with a forced chuckle. Her fingers trembled slightly as she began to pick through the pages, clearly searching for something. Her eyes darted back and forth from side to side of the paper. She was definitely on a mission - one that he was sure would not be as big of a deal as she was making it in that analytical head of hers.

"_Emma_," he began, grabbing her shaking hands with his own and trying to pull her eyes to his. "What's on your mind, love?"

He watched her visibly calm a bit as she glanced up at him. The earnest look between the two of them seemed to assuage any insecurities as the world dissolved around them. Killian reveled in moments like this - ones where he could see her trust in the way her lips turned up slightly and the manner in which her eyes relaxed into comfortable admiration. Emma flipped one more page of the paper and then smoothed out the area she was clearly invested in.

"I found one."

"One what?"

Killian asked the question without looking at her. Moments later, he could almost feel a palpable excitement surround him as he raised his eyes to a smiling Emma. Turning up one side of his mouth into a curious half smile, he leaned across the booth, trying to read the top of the paper upside down. Storybrooke Classifieds. His gaze was quickly redirected to a section of text that had been circled with a red felt pen - one he knew Emma kept a full stock of at the sheriff's station. He skimmed the paragraph and then raised his eyebrows at her lack of explanation.

"Home," she announced quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

***A little angst to keep things interesting - all rights belong to OUAT.**

_It was over. He never told her he loved her. Killian stood peeking out of the blinds of the pawn shop. The crocodile was nowhere to be found, but his looming promise remained. Killian continued to watch as the citizens flooded the street - a town's curse destroyed. There were numerous faces. So many people. He squinted, moving slightly closer to the glass. Rumplestiltskin would surely return any moment. He had to see her. He couldn't go to her. He couldn't hear her voice. But he just had to see her one last time. _

_On cue, the blonde savior crossed his line of vision. With her parents by her side, they wandered up the street until her son reached them. He threw his arms around his mother's neck, an extremely relieved look filling her face. She closed her eyes, hugging Henry tightly. She was okay. She would be okay. Opening her eyes and pulling back to revel in her son's safety, she used her mitten clad hand to push the wild hair back off Henry's forehead. Placing her hands on his shoulders, they shared an earnest smile before she turned her head to the pawn shop window. Without warning, her eyes pierced his. They were warm yet oddly concerned. Killian panicked. Doing everything in his power to unglue his gaze from hers, he quickly stumbled back into the wall. Had she seen him? She had to have seen him. _

_He took a quick look at the tall, ticking grandfather in the corner of the room. His chest shook with a ragged breath, a chill leaving his empty body. Where the hell was the crocodile? It didn't matter. He had to go - had to run and hide in a place where he could die alone once his heart was crushed. If he could do anything for Emma in this situation, he would do everything in his power to keep her from seeing him leave this world. He took one last look out the window. He couldn't see her. She was gone. It was over. He never told her he loved her._

_In a shaken yet stealthy manner, he snuck out the back door. Staggering in the adjacent alley, he tried to organize his jumbled mind. Where could he go? He never made a conscious decision. As auto pilot took over, he began walking. _

_Emma. The tree. The beanstalk. Sword fighting. Portals. Emma. Neverland. Lost girl. Dreamshade. The kiss. Emma. The Enchanted Forest. Captain Hook. Waltz. Magic. Emma. Patience. Frozen. Trust me. The date. The box. Childhood. Can't lose you too._

_Emma._

_He wasn't sure how long he walked or how long he allowed her to fill his memory, but somehow, he arrived at a most obvious place were nearly anybody could find him - his room at the inn. Staring at the door marked 3, he swallowed hard. In an odd moment of realization, he noticed the moisture on his cheeks accompanied by the burn of sadness in his eyes. He would wait inside. Wait until the crocodile came to fulfill his threat. Killian quickly rubbed his quickly reddening eyes and then lunged for the doorknob, determined to get inside before he changed his mind. Looking up after slamming the lock down behind him, he realized he wasn't alone._

_"Hey."_

_Emma? No. She shouldn't be here. He couldn't do this to her._

_"I know you think I shouldn't be here," she said slowly, suddenly reading him like the open book _she_ was supposed to be. "But I wanted to help."_

_"Swan, I..."_

_Without another word, she lifted the lid from a wooden box she had set on his bed. The familiar glow that illuminated the surrounding air cut off the words he was trying so desperately to say to get her out of there - to keep her safe. But now, he stopped and just stared. The red, beating object in her palm startled him to the core and for some reason, summoned any and all hope he still possessed._

_"Is-is that..."_

_"Your heart? Yes."_

_"But how...how did you..."_

_"It doesn't matter," she dismissed, quickly adjusting her proximity to be closer to him - to comfort him. "What matters is that I have it and I need you to have it, Killian."_

_"I might not be a master of the inner workings of the human body, but hearts do seem to be quite essential to life I gather."_

_He did his best to lighten the mood with his trademark sarcasm. Emma gave him a modest, sweet smile and placed her empty hand over his chest, confirming that she had felt something had been missing for a while._

_"Killian," she began quietly. "I think I'm in love with you. Wait, no - I know I'm in love with you and if I am going to get you to love me back, you're going to need this."_

_"Emma."_

_He leaned down and kissed her softly. He should have known she would figure it out - always so perceptive. He never should have doubted her._

_"Ready?"_

_He nodded softly. She felt the throbbing object beat a little faster in her hand and as gently as possible, she returned his heart to its rightful place. Groaning softly, he closed his eyes tightly until the sharp pain subsided. Upon opening his gaze once again, he searched her face and he saw it. He felt it._

_"Emma," he whispered. "Say it again."_

_"I love you, Killian."_

_Moving forward at an unstoppable pace, he crashed his lips to hers. Moving his hand up to cup her face, he pulled even closer, continuing the searing kiss. It was desperate. It was gratuitous. It was full of love. Pulling back, he sifted through her gaze once more as if attempting to prove that this was not a dream. Quickly remembering his haunted mantra from earlier in the day, he blinked his eyes quickly and tried to search his passion filled brain for the words he needed._

_"Emma, I love you...and this is was never over. Not even close."_

* * *

><p>Emma still seemed to find some strange comfort in placing her hand on his chest when they said goodbye to one another. Feeling a steady beat under her palm and receiving a devilish grin from her pirate, she leaned in to brush her lips against his. Despite being in plain sight just outside of the diner, Killian couldn't resist pulling Emma flush against him, tilting her head with his hand and tempting her further into the kiss. Breathless, they both pulled back after a moment. She held her forehead softly against his. He sighed deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist. They had talked about the classified ad minimally. Killian tried to process everything she told him about this apartment she'd found - 3 bedrooms, a balcony, and something about two tone paint. After each remark, she would stop and raise her eyebrows at him. She clearly had a more specific point in talking to him about this, something they agreed they could do that night over takeout at home. She had asked him to hold onto the ad for her, claiming she would probably lose it at work or something. He wasn't daft - things were never that easily explained when it came to Emma Swan.<p>

"You know," she reminded him. "I do have to go to work today - and the longer I'm here, the more questions David will have."

"Ah the prince and his persistent curiousness," Killian replied, clearly knowing the double meaning to his statement.

"You will be at the loft tonight, right?"

_"_Wouldn't miss it for anything, love," Killian promised, placing a small, sweet kiss on the end of her nose.

Suddenly, they were pulled from their intimacy by a high pitched, whiny...bark? Killian furrowed his eyebrows in question as Emma tried to determine where the noise came from. It happened again, but this time accompanied by a sad whimper. Emma moved toward the shrubs lining the fence, the apparent location of whatever was making that sound. She poked through the leaves, pulling back branches and trying to look for the source. Fruitless, she stepped back and looked at Killian with a confused frown.

"Hmmm," she mumbled. "Weird. You heard that, right?"

"Yeah I did. Nothing there?"

"Not that I could see. It was strange - it kind of sounded like a dog or something."

"Not many dogs around here?"

"No," Emma replied, looking back at the shrubs. "That's what's so weird..."

"Well, my private investigator," Killian said, pulling her to his side. "Sounds like a case for another time. Now let's get you to work before your father sends a huntsman after _me."_


	4. Chapter 4

***I don't typically write things like this, but here goes. All rights belong to OUAT.**

Killian left Emma at work, standing in the doorway of the sheriff's station to exchange a kiss and a loving, knowing smile. Of course, he didn't do this without a snide comment from David about the importance of promptness. As Emma rolled her eyes at her father, Killian almost wished he could bring himself to care, but he just didn't. He'd waited far too long to hold Emma – to kiss her whenever he felt like it and see her eyes lock with his. Leaving was usually nothing less than torture. He looked down, giving her the usual puppy dog eyes that asked if she was feeling "under the weather" so he could return her home. She smirked, tapping him on the chest and she walked over to her desk, quickly immersing herself in an unattended stack of documents and giving a quick answer to a ringing phone. He began to turn on his heels to exit when he caught her raised eyebrow – the one that promised "later". He smiled.

As he strolled down the street with hands in his pocket, he wondered exactly how many people looked at him with the wonder of what he did all day. The pirate didn't exactly have a job and he had very little desire to visit the loft and continue his analyzing of Mary Margaret's feelings toward him. Knowing what others did not, Killian arrived at the docks much quicker than normal and wandered down a ramp to a more secluded area. There weren't many boats in that area – in fact none this morning. Kicking a foot out off the deck into the supposedly thin area, he stopped when he felt the bottom of his shoe meet hard wood. _Ah, there she is._

* * *

><p><em>"Emma," He had whined, stumbling down the narrow steps. "It's bad form to lead a man somewhere without offering the privilege of sight."<em>

_She shushed him with a quick squeeze of his arm and a soft kiss to the cheek. He grinned, suddenly caring less about the darkness he was currently met with. It wasn't like it mattered anyway. He had and would follow her anywhere._

_"At least tell me where you're taking me."_

_"Killian," She replied, clearly annoyed with his lack of adventure. "Can't you let me have this small victory? It's not every day I get to surprise you."_

_"Oh, on the contrary, love," He smirked._

_He couldn't remember what had happened next exactly. Trotting down the wooden planks of the docks, he'd reached a solid point where she'd stopped him. The sun had been nearly setting, a cool breeze blowing a mist off the water and onto his sweater. He'd miss that – he's always miss that. However, when he would think back on the decision he had made to find Emma and bring her home, he had zero second thoughts and zero regrets. Feeling her pull on the ties of the dark fabric covering his eyes, he was suddenly met with a sight he had not encountered in quite some time except for maybe in a dream. It was here. It was back. The Jolly Roger._

_"Surprise," She whispered, taking his hand and leaning into his shoulder._

_At a rare loss for words, Killian narrowed his eyes at the vessel and then back at Emma. Locking his knees in place to keep from falling down in shock, he stared wide-eyed. He took a cautious step forward, still trying to discern if this was real or not. He knew he had a million unreadable expressions drifting across his face, but he hoped desperately she recognized the most crucial one – love._

_"Emma, how did you-"_

_"Let's just say," She began to explain. "The discovery of a magic bean in the hidden corner of Gold's back room at the pawn shop led me on a quick venture back to the Enchanted Forest. Oddly enough, being a "princess" there seems to grant you many unforeseen advantages when it comes to trading for valuables."_

_"I just can't believe….I don't understand….This can't be-"_

_"Hey," she said, tightening her grip on his hand. "I wanted nothing more than to do this for you. Now are you going to stand here and gawk all evening or would you like to make sure the ship is as you left it?"_

_He grinned widely at her, tugging promptly on her grip to lead her aboard. Everything that came next was only remembered in flashes of memories. The broken plank he'd used to defeat Blackbeard. The mast where the view of the water was incredible - where he'd spent hours arguing with Liam about star maps. The cracked paint that haunted him from his days of mutiny. It was all there. It was all real. In a declaration of instinct and passion, he turned and hauled her lips to his, kissing her deeply. Her felt her smile into the kiss, opening her mouth as his tongue quickly sought hers. Breathing her in, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. His hands ran across her lower back and he felt her shiver as she pulled back to look into his eyes. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. She stroked her thumb across the scar under his eye with a slight rock of her hips against him, giving him permission. He didn't need further prompting. He grabbed the underside of her thighs and she wrapped her legs around him, letting him nuzzle and kiss her neck passionately. She gasped, louder than intended, but in a way that Killian had longed to hear. In three hundred years of sailing and pirating, he never crossed the deck of his ship faster as he carried her to the steps leading to the captain's quarters._

_Upon entering, he refused to let her down, kicking the door shut behind him and doing his best to softly brace her against it. He resumed his gratuitous assault on her mouth, kissing her hard for a moment and then dragging his lips to her jaw. He bit down gently, dragging his teeth across her flesh and back to her neck. Forcing himself to gain control for a moment, he kissed her neck once and then tilted his head back up to meet her eyes, opening his own with a smoldering glance._

_"Emma," He began quietly. "I….I-"_

_"Don't."_

_"Don't what?"_

_"Ruin this."_

_"In seven hells and numerous ways, there is absolutely no chance that something I've wanted for so long would ever be ruined. I just want to make sure – I don't want to rush you. You know I've got all the time-"_

_"Hey," she cut him off. "I said don't. Killian, I love you. I want this. I think I've wanted this for much longer than I've ever dared to admit."_

_He stared for a moment, a sly grin crossing his lips. He didn't question her further. Turning toward the bed, he walked slowly with her legs still embracing his hips. Setting her down gently on the sheets, he looked down at her lovingly and began to lift her sweater over her head. She smiled in a way that Killian could only assume was sensual as she leaned forward to unbutton his new jeans – the ones he'd finally let her purchase for him since golden doubloons were not an accepted form of currency outside of the Enchanted Forest. Feeling her hands drag up and down his torso under his shirt, he was suddenly filled with that passionate spark again. Ridding himself of his new attire and pulling her pants down a leg at a time, he stood and took in the view. _

_A midnight blue bra and black lacy underwear seemed to encourage him as he climbed on top of her, rocking his arousal toward her. She moaned, a pleasant noise he wanted to hear again and again. He moved two fingers to the waist of her underwear and shoved them down with both hands, suddenly even more grateful for his restored appendage. Kissing her deeply, he began to drag his fingers back and forth, coating himself in the proof that she did want this. She shook softly into his grip, moaning again but a little louder this time._

_"Killian, please," she breathed, helping to remove his boxer briefs and toss them to the floor. Naked and flush against one another, a prompt fire was lit between the two of them as he surged forward and entered her. She whimpered a bit and he pulled back, eyes concerned. She opened her mouth to let out a moan, but nothing came out as his moved softly, allowing her to adjust to the feeling of him rock hard and finally, finally inside her. He struggled to contain himself, wanting to keep his speed a pace that wouldn't hurt her, but after several moments, the burn was too much. He began to thrust himself up and down, slamming his hips up into her until he was buried deeply. Then he pulled back and did it again and again. The intensity with which he rocked into her was soon accompanied by an increase in speed. His hurried, firm thrusts drew the most pleasure filled sounds from her mouth as she writhed against him. Several sharp breaths confirmed how close she was and he heightened the pressure once more, thrusting twice more, and then feeling her throb and clench around him as she came. She hummed praises into his ear, continuing her undulation against his hips, drawing everything she could out of him. He continued to rock back and forth, softer now, giving her a moment to recover._

_"Oh, Emma," He moaned. "I love you."_

_Without reply save for a little lamented sob that told him just how much she wanted this, she made a strong turn and rolled them over. Sitting on top of him, she splayed her hands across his chest, short fingernails leaving dull marks in his flesh. She began to rise and fall, letting him slip leisurely in and out of her several times before he grabbed her hips and thrust sharply up into her. Being on top allowed her that extra range to move and she began to ride him. He growled and pulled her back down to him, his shaft now rubbing her against her sensitive arousal as he moved within her. After a series of pleasured groans, his hips came to a grinding halt as he came, spilling himself warmly into her. Breathing into his shoulder, she forced herself up, only to drop her forehead back down against his._

_"I love you," She whispered. "I love you, Killian."_

_He exhaled softly and kissed her, pouring all of his emotion into that moment. After a few moments of feeling himself soften inside her, he rolled her back down onto the bed. Pulling her into his embrace and placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder and then on the back of her neck, he felt himself fall into bliss. He couldn't see her face, allowing each of them a few minutes to absorb everything – to realize that they had finally made it to this point. Then, in an unexpected state of confusion, Killian pulled her to roll over and face him._

_"Emma?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"How did you find my ship? I mean, who had it?"_

_Emma pulled back and gave him a twisted, annoyed look, assuming he was just never going to let it go. She reached up and ran her fingers through his dark hair, but he raised his eyebrows and challenged her gaze, confirming that she would have to answer for her amazing actions at some point._

_"Why does it matter so much to you? I promise I maintained a strong sense of pride and reasonability in procuring it. You trust me, don't you?"_

_"It's not that," He explained. "It's just – if you retrieved it from the grasp of pirates, I'm rather concerned about the state and cleanliness of the sheets we're laying on."_

_She smiled and then laughed, an uncontrollable giggle that he was being so rational after everything that had just happened. A serious look on his face was soon combined with the pride that he had drawn such a beautiful sound from her with his sharp wit. She closed her eyes and cupped the sides of his face, kissing him once more._

* * *

><p>It wasn't the first time Killian had retrieved the memory of that night. Each time he set foot on the deck of the ship, he was reminded of what she had done for him as well as what she had given him. It had been the turning point for them. It wasn't soon after that he knew the walls she had built up for years were now gone, at least when it came to him.<p>

He wandered around onboard, checking the security of the sails and sweeping any debris he found off the side of the ship. He made sure there were no leaks below as he knew the unpredictability of the weather could surely take a toll on an unmanaged ship. As he bent down to check a floorboard in the captain's quarters, the newspaper ad Emma had entrusted him with fell out of his back pocket. He picked it up and unfolded it, examining the red outline of the description she had circled once again. She had looked as if there was more to this interest in a classified ad and Killian resumed his curiosity. Cryptic in this case was his Swan. He traced the circle with his finger and suddenly had a thought. He grinned to himself, wondering if she could really be just that easy to read and also a bit disappointed that in this realm, a sextant wasn't going to lead him to his desired location. Folding the ad and shoving it back into his pocket, he locked up the door to his quarters and set out to find where he could confirm that his instincts about Emma's intentions were correct.


	5. Chapter 5

***Killian and puppies - I just can't even. All rights belong to OUAT.**

Zero had been the number of second thoughts Killian had when Liam had begged him to join the Navy all those years ago. Zero was also the amount of hope left in his heart as Liam's body fell overboard, a victim fallen on that treacherous island. He'd had zero cares after declaring mutiny, pillaging and plundering as he tried to fill a void in his heart that had been left by tragedy and abandonment. He'd had zero emotions. Zero reasons to live once he would be able to invoke his revenge on the crocodile. Zero people who cared for him - actually really loved him - and zero places to call home.

Emma had changed him - changed everything really.

Once he open his eyes and felt the sharp pain radiating all over his bruised body left behind from his run in with Gold at the town line, he had been pierced by green eyes that seemed to drown him and draw him in accompanied by a smirk and a raised eyebrow that may have triumphed his own. The witty banter exchanged lit a spark - a desire he hadn't felt in years.

_If I were to pick dead guy of the year, I'd pick you._

He could never actually recalled if his shaken consciousness processed that entire statement, but from that moment on, he had been depressingly determined to make the last part of her warning a reality.

That life seemed like a whole realm away as Killian looked at the building and back at the classified ad. This had to be it. Time to investigate the implications he was convinced she had made.

The building itself looked quite new aside from a few bricks, marred only slightly by the Snow Queen's icy actions. Two large bay windows seemed to lure Killian in. He spent the walk up the stairs telling himself that those same windows were the reason he had the sudden urge to pick the lock - old habits die hard they say. Digging through his pocket, he found a few items - three pennies, a receipt from his most recent payment for his room at the inn, and a paper clip. _It must be a sign_. He drew another crucial item from his jeans. No, he had not forgot the ring. It was there - waiting. He just needed the right time. The right moment. Bending the small office supply appropriately, he slid it carefully into the lock, listening for the steady succession of clicks. Something about tumblers.

Pushing the metal piece a bit further, he heard the sound of victory and quickly shoved the door opened to sneak inside. It was, luckily, totally vacant - another zero to chalk up in regards to furnishings. If Emma was going to live here, the first battle he'd fight would be installing a better lock on the front door - couldn't have just any scoundrel wandering in.

Killian's eyes moved around the front room. It was quite accommodating with its high ceilings, recently updated light fixtures, and a fireplace he was sure someone had pulled right out of one of the Enchanted Forest's abundant castles. He walked over to the double French doors, swinging them open to reveal a freshly stained balcony and a breathtaking view of...the docks.

"Looks like you found me - or I guess you found it."

Killian quickly swung around on his heels to meet the gentle voice. Emma, leaning in the doorway to the balcony, grinned at him knowingly. He noticed her eyes full of admiration, which he'd come to recognize as a fast way to coax a smile on his own lips, and laughed inwardly as he wasn't sure if she was enraptured by him or the view.

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

"No," she replied, slowly moving toward him and grabbing his new - er, old - hand with her slender fingers. "Though your feigned ignorance this morning did give me pause."

"Ah, but a good pirate is good at exhibiting such a faux knowledge for plundering purposes," he chuckled and he lifted her grip to splay his palm against hers. "Plus, given our history, can you blame me for being uncertain? You did dangle a man for quite some time, love. Your now blatant acceptance of my affections will probably continue to take some time getting used to..._but_ it's a venture I'm fully willing to embrace."

"I thought you might like the view."

"_Always_, Swan," he smiled, locking eyes with her so she could see that he wasn't referring to the outdoor scenery.

She scratched his palm softly with her fingers, moving her hand down and along his forearm. Killian quickly took this as an invitation and moved both arms around her waist as she lift her head to place a singular kiss on his lips. He leaned his cheek against her forehead, cupping the back of her neck so he could tangle a hand in her hair as she leaned further in to nuzzle the soft fabric of his red and black flannel.

"I missed you today, Emma."

"Well," she began with a slight hesitation. "What if I told you that you didn't have to anymore?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at her. He had been sure - nearly positive even - that he was onto her little game. This direction, however, had him wondering just how much of an open book she really was. He opened his mouth to ask for further elaboration, but before he could do so, she tilted her head to suggest they went inside. He entered first with Emma closely on his heels. After locking the door behind them, she met his eyes. No way. Was Emma Swan _nervous_?

She moved to the kitchen, leaning on the countertop. Killian hadn't seen her display such an emotion often and unsure how he was expected to react, he took a place on the opposite side of the kitchen island, gripping the gray speckled granite as he waited for...something. Emma glanced around the front room once, shifting her eyes to him then his hands then back. His grip tightened on the counter and Emma leaned across the kitchen island to graze his fingers. Her cool touch - still chilled from outside - relaxed him immediately. It took every bit of restraint he had to not reach out and pull her hand to his lips in order to kiss away whatever had her so shaken. No. He couldn't do that. This was clearly important - some kind of a moment although he had no idea what. He bit his bottom lip, willing her to speak. Then, she did.

"Move in with me."

It came out more as a demand than a question. Killian was immediately floored by the certainty in her voice as she furrowed her eyebrows, almost pleading him to reply. Being a tongue tied fool was quite out of the ordinary where the pirate was concerned, but this was a conversation he'd only ever dreamed of having.

"What?"

"I said," Emma started again, almost tortured that she had to play vulnerable again. "Move in with me. Here. In this apartment. Come live here."

Killian blinked his eyes furiously and the corner of his mouth turned up in a goofy half smile. In the midst of his bliss, his heart disconnected itself from his brain and he opened his mouth to reply - but nothing. He screamed internally. Say yes. Say _YES_. Just say it. This is it. He couldn't seem to put the words together so he opted for what he knew best - action.

Quickly rounding the corner of the kitchen island and entering Emma's proximity, he took her wrist to quickly spin her around and into his arms. She smiled, relieved, but before anything could be ruined with words, he had to do something - _had_ to say yes.

Killian grabbed both sides of her face and pulled her mouth hard against his. Tugging slightly on her hair as he ran his hands through it, he kissed her with a fierce intention. Her hands stroked his chest, pulling a soft groan from him as his tongue found hers. He tilted his head from side to side, deepening his kiss and doing everything possible to show her his acceptance. He ran a hand down her back, softly lifting one of her legs to allow him to move into the space between. Beginning a soft steady motion against her hips, he moved his hands to her waist to lift her on top of the counter. He pulled away for a moment to trail heated kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, prompting her to gasp and immediately tug on the collar of his sweater to pull him back to her. With every intention of resuming the worship of her lips among other things, he lifted his head back up, but she moved her hand to his cheek in adoration.

"You know," she whispered. "In this realm, a simple 'yes' can usually suffice."

"...is this you being displeased with my response? I thought I was making myself _quite_ clear, love."

He tugged her back toward him with both hands on her waist, but keeping her perched on the cool granite countertop. Emma instinctively wrapped her legs around him, pushing against his jeans with her hips. He groaned seductively, rubbing back through her jeans with his hard arousal. Pulling him closer with the grip of her legs, they began a steady back and forth motion that quickly had Killian moving one hand to her lower back and the other gripping the countertop for purchase.

"_Killian_."

"Yes, love?"

"Try not to scratch the granite - I just put a deposit down here and I don't think damaging things before I even move in is going to peg me as a responsible or a respectful tenant."

"Mmmm," he moaned against her neck, tapping the counter with his hand. "I have to admit I do like this particular surface quite a lot. But, love, I do believe you mean before _we_ move in."

Her eyes lit up happily at first, but then they quickly filled with another favorite emotion of Killian's - deep, passionate arousal. She grabbed him by the sweater with both hands and rocked hard against his strained pants. He gripped her thighs, trying to steady himself, but it was clear that Emma would not be displaying any patience. Kissing her roughly, his tongue moving over the top of hers viciously and he began to undo the buttons on her henley shirt. Damn winter and damn layers. After a few moments of fumbling fingers and continued kisses, he'd succeeded enough that he could at least pull it over her head and toss it aside so he could focus on _other_ things. She writhed against him and he felt something sharp poke him. The ring. This could be it - could be the perfect time. Maybe after...

As he gripped the hem at the bottom and Emma smirked while beginning to lift her arms, a soft scratching came from the front door. Emma froze, turning to look behind her. Killian couldn't help but roll his eyes. He could not be bothered to care what or who was currently disturbing them. Emma pushed against his chest and hopped down off the counter. Dropping his head down and taking a heavy breath, Killian braced himself with both hands on the countertop. There were zero reasons that could be valid enough for them to stop their current activities.

"Bloody hell, Swan," he whined. "_What_ are you doing? Get back here."

The scratching continued and Emma made her way across front room, definitely ignoring Killian's heated plea. Never one to run from danger, she waited a moment before flinging the door open. Trying to relax, expecting to see a disgruntled landlord or a friendly neighbor, Killian straightened himself and tried to peer around Emma to see what the nuisance was.

"Umm, Killian?"

Instead of replying, he slipped around the counter and quickly to Emma's side. Looking down to the welcome mat, the sight he saw was not one that would have frequented his guesses of forces keeping Emma from saying yes to him.

He was so small and couldn't be more than a month or two in age. Killian wasn't sure what type of pup he could be with his sleek white coat and ridiculously floppy ears. His little tail wagged weakly and he whimpered and pawed at Emma's leg.

"My god," she reached down to lift the small dog into her arms. "He's _freezing_. Let's bring him in and get him warmed up."

Emma quickly found her coat and wrapped it around him, stroking his little head to comfort him.

"How-where...is he..."

Killian scratched that nervous itch behind his ear, clearly not knowing the right way to piece together the right questions. When Emma had opened that door, he would have been much less surprised to see a daunting new villian with an interest in welcoming the savior and her pirate to their new apartment. Yet here they were - standing in their vacant soon-to-be home with an unexpected frozen little visitor. The small puppy could never understand the kink he was putting in Killian's multiple plans at the moment. Emma continued running her hands continuously over the coat, now playing savior to the little pup. When he let out a sharp less than intimidating bark, Killian's eyes widened and Emma couldn't help but laugh as she watched the tiny puppy attempt to strike fear into the infamous Captain Hook.


	6. Chapter 6

***I own nothing!**

"Swan, I don't know about this."

The little puppy was rolling on the floor of the loft, Emma knelt over, watching him with a giddy smile. Killian sat in a chair a little ways across the room, vexed by the dog but trying and failing to look unamused as he admired Emma in such a happy state.

"Killian, it's freezing outside. We couldn't just leave him there," Emma convinced, then adding a snide remark to tease her pirate out of his mood. "Have a heart, _Captain_."

"Hey now! Too soon, love. I _do_ have one, thank you very much" he retorted, a hand to his chest. "But it won't be stolen - not again - and definitely not by that little dog like yours clearly has been."

Emma smirked at him with a challenging glare, then moved from the floor to place a hand on her pirate's shoulder. As she moved up to brush his hair to the side, he captured her by the wrist and pulled her to his lap. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, enjoying the quiet save for the occasional yap from the visitor playing on the floor.

"Besides," she started, leaning sideways to meet his jaw as he nuzzled another quick kiss into her hair. "Look how sweet he is."

"Charming or not, taking in a stray is a lot of work."

"Yeah," she raised her eyebrows, insinuating an impending wit. "You're telling me."

"You, love, are _full_ of fire tonight, aren't you?"

"I never said you weren't _worth_ the work, Killian," she replied, stroking his cheek.

He turned up his mouth into a seductive smile, sneaking a quick poke to Emma's ribs. The day he discovered she was ticklish was a day she would continually curse. She wiggled, beginning to laugh wildly as she struggled against his teasing fingers. Attempting to distract him, she grabbed his face and pulled him close for a breathy kiss. He sighed into her, slowly moving his hand upward and running a thumb across the fabric covering the swell of her breast.

The familiar course of that action was only moments away. He could feel the heat begin to radiate between them. A sudden bark reminded them they were not alone and Killian rolled his eyes as Emma attempted to get up to check on the puppy. That was twice and Killian was _not_ about to give up so easily this time. He pulled her hard back into his embrace, kissing sensually down her neck as she panted and released a soft moan. Almost immediately, the loft's front door swung open as David stomped in followed by his wife who was carrying their young son. Quickly ceasing his seduction, Killian let he guard down quick enough for Emma to escape. He put his hand to the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. _That_ was the third strike.

"Ugh," David groaned, oddly more disturbed by the sight of the savior and the pirate enjoying a quiet moment than by the interesting display currently on the floor. "I don't think I will ever get used to that."

"Whoa," Mary Margaret halted, pointing to the wiggly intruder who was currently wagging his little tail and observing the newcomers. "Who's this?"

Now this was a sight Killian always loved to see - a flustered Emma trying to explain herself. He leaned back into the chair, smirk in place as he prepared to watch this unfold.

"Oh, yeah. That. Well," Emma stuttered. "He's...a puppy."

"I see that," David confirmed, giving her an odd look. "But what's he doing here?"

Killian laughed inwardly as Emma flew into a long winded explanation that started with the noise in the bushes outside of the diner and ended with finding the puppy on the new abode's doorstep. She thankfully filtered quite a few of the _minor_ details, but Killian didn't miss the blush that filled her cheeks or the way she forcefully avoided his gaze.

"I'm glad he's okay," Mary Margaret swooned. "He's so cute."

"What do you think he is," David wondered aloud, petting the little pup's ear. "A Dalmatian?"

Killian had seen that movie at Henry's request. The boy seemed to find it truly hilarious to watch such classic tales with the actual Captain Hook. The night they watched Peter Pan was a memory that never failed to make just about anyone laugh.

"No, Swan, he is most _definitely_ not. Those dogs are quite speckled and look at him. He's got zero spots - not a one on him."

"Dalmatians don't get spots until they get a big older than this guy," David said tilting a head to look over the little dog, clearly retaining information from his previous life working in the animal shelter.

"I only know of one other Dalmatian around here," Emma recalled. "Think Archie might know where he came from?"

"It's possible," David shrugged. "We can check with him tomorrow. Let's keep him here tonight and we will figure this out in the morning."

Killian didn't miss the subtle grin that covered Emma's face. She glanced toward the pirate, eyes bright, and then patted the puppy's small head. Despite the happiness clearly surrounding her courtesy of her family, the pup, and maybe even Killian, he felt a little out of place and decided he ought to head out.

"I suppose I better be going."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows at him, continuing to pet the dog, but adjusting her shoulders to what Killian hoped might be disappointment. The color drained slightly from her eyes confirmed it - she wanted _him_ to also be kept here until morning. She didn't want him to go. His heart warmed a bit, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes as he stood to put on his jacket.

"We should probably find a place for our new little friend to sleep tonight and maybe see if we can get him to eat anything," Mary Margaret offered, ever the motherly sort. "Emma, can you help?"

"Yeah," Emma replied, dismayed that Killian was headed for the door before she would be able to kiss him goodbye - although in the past she found that to be terribly awkward with her parents' prying eyes watching. "Be right there."

Killian turned the brass knob and tugged the front door open as he looked back at Emma once more. Her almost sad eyes seemed to search his as she asked with that look if he'd be back that night. His glance seemed to say that he hoped he would. Closing the loft door behind him, he zipped his jacket up and pulled the collar up to warm his ears. He eavesdropped a bit as he prepared to venture into the cold.

"Should we give him a name? I can't imagine he likes being referred to as just a puppy."

"Maybe," Emma replied to Mary Margaret with a nervous laugh. "But it's not like he staying long."

"Names tend to make things more real," David reminded them. "I guess we shouldn't get too attached."

He heard Emma's distracted "yeah" before he rolled his eyes and hurried down the steps. What had he gotten himself into?


	7. Chapter 7

***Time for some plot & angst...excited to see where this goes. Big plans :) as always, all rights belong to OUAT.**

_"You're my oldest friend!"_

_The dark one plunged a firm hand into his chest, quickly disconnecting Killian's heart and ripping it out into him palm. The stinging pain and sudden empty feeling surrounded the poor pirate as he hung limp, still chained to the fence._

_"You'll get over her, just like you got over Milah."_

_The pressure strained further, pulling his breath harder from his lungs as Gold squeezed the heart even tighter. Killian's eyes watered as he tried to free himself from the fence._

_"Killian!"_

_He forced his narrow eyes up to see a horrified Emma, sprinting toward him with a cruel fear etched into her face._

_"Killian, please! Don't leave me!"_

_His voice stuttered in his chest as he saw her reach for him. Before her hand came fully into view, he saw the burst of red light and a tear stream down her face._

_"No! Killian, no!"_

He shot up forcefully in bed, breathing hard and gasping for air. His eyes were wide and a chilled sweat plastered his soaked hair to his forehead, confirming the fact that he'd probably been tossing and turning for hours. He stayed frozen in that position for a few minutes that seemed like hours, scared to move and unable to remember that it had only been a nightmare. _It's not real,_ his brain recited. _You're okay, you're alive._

Taking another deep breath, he slowly pulled back the covers and dropped his feet to the floor. Tightening the drawstring on his sweats, he shivered as the cool air of the room clung to his bare chest. He leaned forward, his head in his hands. He ran his fingers through his drenched hair, trying to shake his anxiety and then stumbled to the dresser on the opposite side of the room. He braced himself against it, reaching out as if some stationary object would confirm that he wasn't dead. He pulled a shaky hand to the left side of his chest, relieved to feel the organ still beating albeit it seemed to be imitating a machine gun. He sighed, finally beginning to calm down as he moved slowly to the bathroom. Flipping the switch on the wall and narrowing his eyes to the necessary but very unwelcome light, he gripped the counter and turned on the faucet. Hovering over the sink, he used his hands to cup some water to splash on his face, hoping that might provide some solace. He gasped in a deep breath as the moisture trickled down his cheeks and neck then used a plush hand towel to dry it off. Adjusting his gaze, he peered into the mirror. Cold steel blue eyes and a pale complexion looked back at him.

He should have planned for this - shouldn't have been so shocked when it happened. His sleep patterns always haunted him, especially when he wasn't with Emma. He hated to plague her with his unpredictable insomnia and tonight she had looked _so_ happy. He couldn't let his demons spoil that for her. Kicking off his moccasins (_yes_, the ones Henry liked to tease that he'd stolen from Pocahontas), he had removed his shirt and settled into the darkness of the inn so that Emma could doze off undisturbed in her own bed. He should have been able to enjoy a restful sleep once his heart had been restored. He should have been overly relieved. He was - but his nightmares tried to convince him otherwise.

_Everyone I've ever been with is dead._

He shook his head, trying to forget that part of the conversation that altered their relationship. _He_ had almost died.

_I can't lose you too._

Before he allowed the demons into the further recesses of his brain, a soft knock came from the door that led into his room. He snuck a glance at the bedside clock. 2:36 in the morning. It could only be one person.

He mussed his hair and blinked his eyes several times, willing his body to move. He was in no state to see her - to pretend he'd been out cold without a care in the world. Yet he had a girlfriend who was adept at finding people who didn't want to be found and with a quick pick at the lock, she'd make her way into the room regardless. He sighed, finally plodding forward to grasp the door knob.

"I was waiting."

She wore a dark blue beanie that he hoped was covering her bed head, possibly confirming that she had gotten some sleep. Her thin leggings couldn't possibly be keeping her warm, but he truly hoped that the green flannel shirt she'd commandeered from him was. She shifted from side to side in furry boots and he smiled at her. It was uneasy, troubled, and she quickly saw right through it.

"Killian, can I come in?"

He sighed softly and moved aside, wanting badly to be in her presence but definitely not wanting her to ask or know what was wrong. He shut the door quietly and turned to face her. He was a bit surprised as he watched her casually toss her shoes aside and remove her hat, shaking out her messy curls, as she climbed into his bed. She drew the blankets up to her chest and leaned against the headboard. Killian only watched as she looked into his eyes with concern and adoration.

"Swan, what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable," she stated as if that should be totally obvious. "You coming?"

"You, love, may be once again be putting me in a position where my quick wit has to keep me from getting in trouble with your father."

"I'll take our chances."

"Where's your little four legged friend?"

"Well, well," Emma teased, a feigned shocked look on her face. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were_ jealous_."

Killian gave her look that asked if she was serious. She rolled her eyes lovingly - assuring him that the puppy would be no competition. He relaxed a bit inwardly, glad she hadn't prodded him about why he hadn't come to see her.

"Hey," she coaxed, breathy and calm. "Come here."

He hesitantly walked to the bed, plopping down next to her. He laid down, staring up at the ceiling. Propping herself up with her elbow, she turned his head with her fingers, asking him silently to look at her. He did, but only with a guarded smile. Instinctively, she lifted a hand and pushed it across his chest to the location of his heart. She pursed her lips and smiled softly at him. The walls shielding his loving blue eyes fell almost instantly. _She knew_. She _always_ seemed to know. He took his own palm and placed it over hers. She closed her eyes and dropping her head to his shoulder, never moving her hand. He pulled her close, leaning his cheek against her hair.

"You are too perceptive for your own good, love."

"Well, one might call you an _open book_, pirate."

He laughed into her neck, suddenly feeling a large weight of tension leave his body. He knew the heart was there, beating steadily in his chest, but the affirmation of this might be something they'd both need for a long time. She nuzzled his bare skin and he settled into a gentle breathing pattern that lulled them both into a deep, much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Killian rose with the daylight, pleased to see Emma next to him. She looked peaceful and at ease. It was something he wished he saw more often. Although, perhaps now he'd get to. He thought of their upcoming move and his stomach flipped over. It was a step - something not easily earned when it came to Emma Swan. When he carefully lifted himself from the bed, she didn't stir. He slipped to the dresser where he quickly clothed himself in a pair of dark jeans an a gray hooded sweater. Pulling on his moccasins, he checked on her once more. Sound asleep. He pulled a small piece of paper from his bedside draw and uncapped a pen with his teeth so he could leave her a quick note.<p>

_Didn't want to wake you - can't wait to see you for breakfast. I love you._  
><em>-K<em>

Setting the note near her pillow, he snuck to the door and exited as quietly as he could.

The morning air was crisp, promising a hopefully much warmer day. A dim fog was slowly rising off the water when Killian reached the docks. He'd stopped for coffee before taking his walk, more to warm his hands than to wake himself up. He had slept wonderfully with Emma there, reminding him of the safety he could now feel in their relationship. He found the familiar wooden picnic table he'd usually locate when having coffee with David and took a seat on its bench. Blowing a soft heat against his hands, his thoughts turned once again to the savior.

_I can't lose you too._

She was right. He couldn't do that to her. Though he'd proved time and time again that he excelled at surviving, the thought that he'd almost abandoned her cut at his heart like no villian ever had. It didn't matter if it had been against his will or not. He couldn't be another person that left her - she deserved so much more. Killian was trying to shake his ashamed spirit and focus on his resolve to protect Emma when his thoughts were interrupted by unusually chipper voice.

"What a fine vessel, eh? Haven't seen anything like that since Pan's curse sent us all back to the Enchanted Forest. Must be a hell of a captain."

The pirate peered up at the man, a local fisherman with a name that escaped Killian momentarily. What in the blazes was he going on about? It was so early that a ship could hardly be seen through the morning mist and fog. Plus, Storybrooke was really only the home of what you could hardly consider a ship - fishing boats mostly. The Jolly Roger was of course an exception, but it was shielded and Killian only took it out on the open water sporadically and only at night. Yet as he took a gander in the direction the man was pointing, he narrowed his eyes to make out the fine outline of a ship. Sails. _Black_ sails. Blackbeard? No, he had met the fate of the plank. But then who -

Immediately, Killian sat forward, nearly dropping his coffee in the process. He looked hard, eyes wide with realization as a sharp gasp left his lips. _No_, he thought. _There's no way._


	8. Chapter 8

***Dun, dun, dun :) enjoy this one. All rights belong to OUAT.**

Killian had stormed into the diner with a vengeful look that seemed quite in character for Captain Hook. He moved quickly to a booth at the back, foregoing his usual place where mornings were spent with Emma. Ruby peeked at him from behind the hot chocolate machine, curious about what in the hell had awakened the pirate in him. He drummed his fingers, beyond frustrated as he looked out the window. Sensing eyes on him, he turned and met her gaze that seemed to inquire as to whether he was okay or not._ Not now_, his eyes replied as he shook his head. It was only then that he realized people were staring.

_Dammit, Smee_. Eight o'clock means eight o'clock.

Nearly at the end of his fuse, Killian leaned his head back and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe it. How could he have been so _naive_? Open any fairytale, pick out any villian, and toss that tortured soul into Storybrooke - they'd handle it. But this - these were uncharted waters. Killian had never faced this darkness himself so how could he begin to protect the savior?

As if sensing his wrath, Smee slipped into the diner, ridiculous red hat partly shading his eyes. He glanced around and finally zeroed in on the captain. Looking as inconspicuous as possible, he quickly skulked to the back booth to have a seat.

"Mr. Smee, I realize that rodents have yet to perfect the art of time telling - even in this realm - but I trust that you recall my strong distaste for tardiness."

"Sorry, Captain," Smee obliged. "I was just dealing with -"

"Fortunately for you, my reason for calling you here is much more troubling than your lack of ability when conjuring up a good excuse. We need to talk, but _not_ here."

Smee nodded toward the back door that led to the alley behind the diner. Before saying a word, Killian stood abruptly and walked with purpose to the alternative exit. Not wanting to attract attention, Smee went back out the way he came in then quickly making his way to the alley. Killian stood, back to the brick wall with his worried hands rubbing down his face.

"He's here," he stated, cryptic and vague.

"Who?"

Killian glared at Smee. He quickly realized he shouldn't be so exasperated - this "he" could be any number of people. His breath caught in his throat and he tugged anxiously on the hood of his sweater.

"Mr. Smee, some time ago," Killian began. "We were voyaging somewhere into unknown waters - I don't recall exactly where. We all spent the evening out on the deck of the Jolly Roger, swapping fearsome pirate tales."

"I seem to remember that as many evenings, sir."

"But this was different," he whispered. " Smee, do you remember a particular story about a ghost ship?"

"Aye," Smee replied, somewhat thoughtfully. "A vessel for the tortured and the damned - for the lost souls at sea to move into the next life. What of it?"

"It was the Flying Dutchman...and unless my lack of sleep has escalated to the point of hallucinating - it's here."

"But Captain," Smee replied after a long moment, his face drained of color. "But _that_ means..."

"I'm well aware of what it _means_!"

Suddenly reverberating off the bricks in the alley, Killian heard a laugh he'd know anywhere. Dammit. She was early.

"I am just going to see if Killian's still upstairs," he heard Emma tell someone - probably David as he often accompanied her to the diner to get his coffee before going to the station.

Killian grabbed Smee by the arm as both men ducked down behind a stack of wooden shipping crates. Emma came into view, beautiful and clearly happy. He wondered what time she had awoken, what she looked like as she read his note, and what sort of flustered story she had told when she walked back into the loft well into the morning. He pouted slightly as he watched her look from side to side before disappearing through the back entrance. Emma typically used that door when she was ascending the stairs to the pirate's room. His shoulders slumped with the thought of what he could be missing out on. He was pulled from his daydream as Smee moved to stand.

"Does she know, Captain?"

"No, she does not," Killian snapped. "For now, I'd like to keep it that way. You will speak of this to _no one_."

"Aye, sir. But where are you going?"

"Well, right now," Killian countered. "I'm going to have the first meal of the day with the love of my life. Then I'm going to see if I can dig up something that might even remotely resemble a plan." 

With that, he turned and walked forcefully out of the alley. Shoving his hands in his coat pockets, he was reminded again. The ring. His eyes softened as he removed it from its hidden location and stared as he turned it over on his palm. With a frown, he tucked it away again. Forever was going to have to wait until he figured this all out.

"So Henry named the puppy."

Emma sighed loudly and unfolded her napkin, bending the corners. Killian had been quietly and ignorantly reading the menu - so stupid as he obviously already knew what he wanted - when he paused to look up. It was such a normal, abnormal thing to say. Killian smiled, longingly and a bit sad. Why couldn't this be his life? He wanted nothing more than to spend tedious days eating a routine breakfast with his Swan while having ridiculous arguments about the temperature outside and household pets.

"And?"

"And," Emma replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't think you can allow a kid to lose their dog once they do something as trivial as naming it. I think he conspired with David on this."

"Quite the notion, love," Killian laughed. "I'm not magic but even I foresaw this one. I was more wondering what he's decided to call the pup?"

"Well, see, _that's_ the funny part..."

The door leading into the diner swung open and Emma lost her words. The entire mood of the place shifted - Killian felt it in his bones. Emma remained speechless as Killian turned to watch three vaguely familiar men enter. Tattered clothes and worn out boots. Ragged hair and sun stained skin. Elaborate jewelry - flashy and surely stolen. Pirates.

"Killian," Emma whispered under her breath. "Who are _they_?"

Because they were of the mutinous nature, he probably should have at least an inkling of who they were or where they came from, but he just didn't. He began to believe he knew who they worked for, but quick tried to shake that idea from his thoughts. _No_, He wouldn't say. He had to be sure. He watched them go about their business, not buying or ordering anything. They wandered leisurely around the room and though he wasn't sure why, Killian began to shield his face by tugging his coat collar upward. Soon enough, the men left, forcefully throwing the door open to exit and letting in a frigid breeze.

The rest of breakfast seemed to go on quite easily. Killian usually found it simple to be an active listener, especially when his came to the adorable ramblings of his girlfriend, but today it was more difficult. His mind kept wandering as Emma chatted about boxes for their upcoming move and the interest Henry had in their discovered puppy. Where does one begin the search for an impossible plan? Yes. The library.

Tearing himself back to Emma, he realized just how much he had missed. She swirled her fork across her plate and smiled sadly to herself. She glanced out the window several times, avoiding his gaze. _Something was wrong_. He'd find out what, but first he had some reading to do.

"So what would you like to do today, pirate?"

Damn. It was Emma's day off.

"Oh. Well," he replied, scratching his ear. "W-whatever you would. I just have something I need to do first."

She nodded, a little discouraged that she didn't seem to be invited. She said she was going to do a bit of packing - something she'd probably mentioned during breakfast - and then she was going to swing by the new place. He promised to hurry and meet up with her when he finished his conspicuous errand.

"Hey, Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Henry name our four legged friend?"

"Ha," she smiled shaking her head. "Zero. He named him Zero."

Killian raised an eyebrow. Oh._ The spots_ - or lack thereof.

"I don't think it's going to do much for the poor guy's self esteem."

"No," Killian grinned, kissing her cheek. "Likely not. But it's perfect." 

The library had always been a strange place. It was so mysterious and Killian didn't like the feeling of being lost in a sea of books.

"Okay, here," Belle announced, sliding a stack of books across the counter. "Here's everything I could find on pirates - old ships, biographies of Captains, and quite the collection of folklore. I didn't know you were back in the market of research."

Killian gave her an uneasy smile, pulling the books into his arms. He had a hard time interacting with Belle since she'd saved his life and forced the crocodile across the town line. There isn't a handbook on how to navigate those treacherous waters. He thank her quietly and she smiled, a continuous apology, as she watched him leave. 

Killian was a bit frustrated as he left the new apartment. He may have been a bit distracted this morning, but she had definitely said she would be there. He locked the door and figured the only other place she could be was the loft. David would be working and Mary Margaret took Neal to some play date class for infants around this time every day. He assumed Henry would be out - he had the day off from school which usually meant spending an afternoon with Robin and Roland. Killian supposed he better see what had caused the delay in Emma's schedule and picked the mass of books up with a groan. Being a regular bookworm would be far too heavy of a burden.

Killian stumbled up the winding stairs to the loft, shifting the books to one arm before twisting the door knob. Thank god it wasn't locked. Before he shoved it open, he heard Emma's clearly agitated voice coming from inside.

"Zero! Stop! Put that down! I'm serious - _drop it!_"

Killian charged inside, unsure of what could be getting a rise out of her and given their history - he was quite worried. Looking around, he noticed a mess of cardboard boxes, most of them half full of odds and ends and several of the labeled with a black marker. Almost immediately in front of the door, he noticed a flustered Emma. She had clearly been trying to obtain something the little pup must have believed belong to him.

She froze just behind the dog, standing up straight and awkwardly locking her eyes on Killian. He quickly leaned down to snatch a white box from Zero as the dog wagged his tail.

"Swan, what in the hell is going -"

He squinted his eyes as looked down at the overly descriptive package, flipping it over once as he tried to read it. _ Pregnancy Plus_.

Killian stepped back once and the pile of books he held tumbled to the floor, scattering every which way. He quickly looked at Emma, silently asking her a million questions.

"Killian," Emma gasped. "Hi."


	9. Chapter 9

"_Emma_."

She didn't move - didn't drop her gaze. She stood and waited, searching for a response or an emotion or even an innuendo. She was willing to take anything at this point. His nervous hands ran over the smooth surface of the box. He pushed the torn flaps back, confirming that it was empty. His eyes grew wide as he finally looked at her. _What the hell was he thinking about?_

"Emma, are..."

The front door of the loft flew open and Killian quickly bent the box so he could shove it into the back pocket of his jeans. Henry trotted into the loft, clearly oblivious to what he had just walked into as he smiled at the pair.

"Hey," he said warmly as he moved to the stairs. "I'm just grabbing my bow. Robin said he's got some time to shoot some arrows this afternoon. I'm not sure what time I'll be done so do you care if I eat dinner at their house?"

"Oh, um, of course," Emma stumbled over the casual conversation they were having. "Have fun."

"Can I take Zero too?"

Emma looked down to the curious pup - he seemed as uneasy as her in this situation. Emma feigned a smile and nodded at her son.

Henry hurried up the stairs and a few moments later, Killian heard him shuffling a few things around in his bedroom. Not wanting him to assume anything, he tried to look busy - peeking into a few boxes and closing and opening a few lids. Emma seemed to have the same idea as she moved to the kitchen to get them both a glass of water, trying to steady her hands and nerves as she set them on the counter. She chanced a look at Killian and found he was already staring at her, his eyes burning a hole in hers. They were pulled from the moment as Henry's footsteps entered the room again and he quickly made his way to exit.

"See you guys later!"

The door slammed shut and the pirate resumed his glance at the savior. She looked worried and maybe even a bit scared. He watched her take a shaky breath as she opened her mouth to say something. A speechless Emma Swan was a rare creature, and in this moment, it seemed as if she couldn't find the right words to string together.

"Emma," he tried once more. "Love, what's this all about?"

Suddenly she challenged his gaze - telling him more than her voice could. She subtly nodded, confirming that the test that had initially been in the box told her what she had needed to know. _She was pregnant_.

Killian narrowed his eyes at her. He looked confused and worried, as if he wasn't sure how to process this. It definitely wasn't something they'd ever talked about. Emma had always assumed that a three hundred year old pirate wouldn't want much to do with a baby - although Killian was fantastic with Neal. Would he get upset? Would he _leave_ her? Her eyes began to water as she watched him take the box from his pocket again, examining it once more.

Instantly, everything was set into a fast motion. Killian dropped the box and rushed across the room. Forcefully cupping the side of Emma's face, he pulled her to him and slammed his lips to hers. The passion in his kiss gave her a huge relief as she felt him grasp her thighs so he could lift her up. Never missing a beat, she automatically wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer as the kiss heated both of them. He moved forward, finding the edge of the counter and placing her on it. He lifted both hands to her face, dragging his tongue over hers as she sighed against his open mouth. Suddenly, she pulled back. Killian openly his eyes lazily to be met by her shocked, warm grin.

"Do you want to talk about this?"

"No," Killian laughed after mulling over her question for a moment. "I don't."

He lunged forward again, kissing her ferociously. The way his mouth caressed hers caused warmth to gather between her legs and she squeezed him harder around the waist. Moving his mouth to lick a trail down her neck to her collarbone, he began undoing the buttons on her jeans. Succeeding to loosen them, he made quick work and tossed them to the ground. Nibbling on her ear and placing open mouthed kisses on every inch of her neck. Her reached down to cup her, sliding a finger across the wet fabric. He smiled against her shoulder as she moaned softly. He pulled back to look at her with a loving, predatory gaze.

"Mmm, _Swan_," he groaned, beginning to rub his hand back and forth, creating a sweet friction. "If only you could feel what such news does to a man."

"I am pretty sure I feel something," she retorted, gently kneeing the space between his legs.

"Ah, ah, ah," he replied, pushing a finger against the exact spot where she wanted him - where she needed him. "Not this time."

He moved a hand to her lower back, gently asking her to lay down on the cool surface. He resumed kidding her neck and moved quickly down the length of her body. When he reached her stomach, he ran a smooth hand across her skin as he sweetly closed his eyes to place a soft kiss against her abdomen. He smiled up at her, reassuring her of his undeniable happiness. If possible, in that moment, she loved him more than she ever had. If at first she possessed any doubts about wanting this baby, she had zero now.

It took only a moment for his movements to turn seductive again. She knew exactly what he'd had in mind from the moment he placed her on the counter and despite her own desires, she realized something as she watched him. _He needed this_. He needed to_ love her_. He needed her to see his happiness - to feel his approval.

He began to drag his tongue from her navel to the top of her underwear. Not willing to be stopped by the garment, he slid the fabric down her legs that were hanging off the countertop and dropped it shamelessly on the floor. Thrusting his hands under her, he gripped her ass and pulled her to his mouth. He kissed her wetness, softly at first, but then with a slowly escalating pace.

"Oh, _Killian_," Emma's strained voice begged. "More."

He moaned back, shoved his tongue inside of her, clearly enjoying what he was doing. She began to rut her hips against his face, something she knew he loved, and he encouraged her by stroking the backs of her thighs. She was sure she was practically dripping as she began to feel the pleasure build.

"Killian! Please don't stop. Don't ever stop!"

He growled against her, quickly running two fingers over her swollen nerves. He wanted so badly to push them inside her and curl them back and forth until she screamed, but he didn't want to hurt her. He decided to use them to stroke her folds and apply a firm pressure to her nub. He felt her begin to pulse around his tongue and he knew she was close.

"Oh yes. Mmm," Emma cried, driving a hand into his hair to pull his face closer. "Make me come, Killian. _Please_."

He loved her like this - honest and open as she rode the brink of pleasure. He tightened his grip on her ass and began to suck hard on everything he could get his lips on.

"Oh, oh, yes! I'm _coming_! I'm coming! Oh, God," Emma screamed, steadying his head against her as his gentle lips helped her ride out her orgasm.

"You okay, love?"

Killian continued to run his tongue over her until she stopped trembling. He rose to see a sated Emma, her eyes slowly blinking as she let out a soft gasp. He ran the back of his hand across his mouth, wiping away any evidence of what just happened. She grinned lazily up at him and he pulled her up to wrap his arms around her. He nibbled her ear softly and pressed a kiss into her hair as she nuzzled against him. After a few quiet moments, she leaned back to look up at him.

"Well," she said in a hushed tone. "Would you like to talk about it _now_?"

"Hmmm, perhaps," he replied, a smirk lighting up his features as he moved in to kiss her. "Or perhaps first you could enlighten me with the do's and don't's in bed that we will need to follow while you're carrying my child."

Emma scoffed and tapped him on the chest. _She was_. She was having his baby. He seemed to have the same train of thought as his eyes glistened and his lips turned up into that sassy half-smile that she loved so much. She was unable to muster an argument as he carried her to the bedroom.

Later that night as the glow of the moon slipped through the curtains, Killian sat up, his back rubbing against Emma's headboard. They had been blissfully tucked away in her room by the time the Charming couple arrived back home and thus had avoided questions about the pirate's sleeping arrangements. Emma breathed deeply - she had her head dropped to his bare chest, no doubt enjoying the gentle beat of his heart against her ear. Killian smoothed her hair and pressed his lips on top of her head. He wondered if she was asleep - hoping she was. He shouldn't be this happy - not with the past haunting its way into his new life. But he was. A new apartment. A new love. A new baby. _This had to be a new start_.

"Killian?"

Snapped from his self deprecating thoughts, he peered down at Emma as her eyes fluttered. She was so _beautiful_. She could have ridded herself of him so many times - ogres, giants, Cora, Pan, and too many curses to remember - but she didn't. Now here they were - and he loved her so much.

"Yes, Swan?"

"What are you thinking about?"

He was getting quite weary of her ability to read him. He'd always been rather adept at putting up a cover, but not with Emma.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well," Emma explained. "Hours ago, you stumbled into the loft, quite gracefully I might add, and learned some information that usually changes the lives of people involved. You don't have...questions? Concerns? A sudden desire to step over the town line?"

"Sorry, love," Killian sighed, pulling her closer to him. "I don't mean to be evasive. I'm just happy - trying to take it all in I guess."

"I suppose we should be figuring out a plan," Emma concluded. "Luckily, I think we can move this week. I'm really tired of having to think of ways for you to sneak into my bed."

"I hate to break it to you, love," Killian replied, his protective spirit making an appearance as he ran a hand lightly across her stomach. "But _you_ will not be moving anything. I'm sure I can get David and Henry to help - maybe Robin too."

"Speaking of my family, maybe this is one of those things we could keep under wraps for a while? I'm just not ready for that discussion yet."

"Ah, mum's the word," he promised.

Emma sat up suddenly, drawing the sheets up to cover her skin. She turned to look into Killian's eyes. Touching her thumb to the scar on his cheek, she examined the small smile on his face.

"Now that we have that covered," Emma said, a hint of her loving sarcasm. "Ready to tell me what's been bothering you all day?"

"I hate how you do that, you know," Killian feigned exasperation.

"Do what?"

"Read me - _always_ knowing there's something going on in my head."

"Well, you're "something of an open book", _Captain_."

He rolled his eyes as he rolled his body to face hers. He took her hands in his, running his fingers over her knuckles. Both hands intact, it was one of his favorite things to do. She waited - she didn't prod or prompt him. She simply followed his movements with her eyes, allowing him to gather his words.

"Okay," he finally said. "Let's talk."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for hanging in there with me! This chapter was fun to write - I am really hoping it adds to the plot. Also, fair warning that my only knowledge of this legend comes from the movie and what I was able to dig up online. Good things to come :) as always, all rights belong to the creators of OUAT...and the internet :)**

"Whoa, hold on," Emma said, holding up a hand and shaking her head. "You mean like in_ Pirates of the Carribean_?"

Killian had just volunteered what he'd seen at the dock as well as the small amount of prior knowledge he had - he hadn't made it to the books quite yet due to certain circumstances. They sat in the front room with her parents as Killian decided that if he was going to tell the tale, he'd prefer to lessen the amount of times he had to do so. He loved Emma. _He truly did_. He, however, found himself really struggling with the fact that she was so concerned with the mysterious ship's travel plans.

"Sorry, it's uh - a movie," Emma explained, sensing his frustration.

"Well, love," Killian replied, raising a theatrical eyebrow. "We both know that in the past the storytellers of your realm haven't been exactly accurate."

"But pirate tales are usually documented," David cut in. "Do you suppose we could find a reliable source to fill in the gaps for us?"

Killian shrugged. He had been at a loss since he saw the vessel's silhouette that early morning. He'd told them all he knew - well, all they really needed to know for now. The rest was a story for another time, preferably told over an actual dead man's chest.

"Henry," Mary Margaret lit up. " Henry has more expertise on legendary stories than anyone I know."

"He spent the night at Regina's," Emma replied. "I'll call and let her know we are on our way. Are you guys coming?"

"I have to get to the station," David answered. "But Mary Margaret, you should go."

Killian glanced up, trying to keep a straight face. Mary Margaret looked him dead in the eyes and seemed to be searching him for something as she tilted her head to the side. It wasn't much of a secret that she wasn't particularly fond of him. Of course, it had been getting better - she had begun the slow burn of warming up to him - but spending the morning chasing legends with her present might keep him on more of an edge than he'd prefer. He spied Emma out of the corner of his eye, asking her silently for back up, but she was biting her nail as she flipped through the pages of one of the borrowed books. She had dialed Regina and seemed to be perusing the text for some - any information - as she waited for an answer.

"No," Mary Margaret finally said, pursing her lips. "I better stay here with Neal. He's been out of the house so much lately and I can't have him getting sick in that lingering weather. They can call if they find anything."

David nodded, standing to kiss his wife on the head as he put on his coat. Killian furrowed his forehead and Mary Margaret gave him a half, knowing smile. Dammit. _She knew_. No - wait, what? She couldn't possibly. They both broke their mutual stare as Emma spoke quickly to Regina and then hung up.

"Okay," she announced. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Emma and Killian made it to the bottom of the stairs and she stopped to zip up her jacket. He reached over and pulled the silly hood onto her head, winking when he noticed how she reminisced a similar moment they'd had once in the Enchanted Forest. She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside into the morning chill.<p>

"Love?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

He had stopped walking, but kept his hand in hers as he turned to face her for a moment. He still wasn't sure how he was supposed to react after the intense day they'd had yesterday. He was thrilled honestly, but he tried to maintain his composure as he waited for her reply.

"Killian," she nearly laughed. "Am I going to spend this entire pregnancy having you constantly asking about my well being?"

"Of course," he retorted, grinning and squeezing her hand.

"Yes, I'm _fine_," she finally replied, turning to continue their stroll.

"Hey," he added, pulling her back to him. "I want you to know that I'm here for you - for us. I am not going anywhere unless it's with both of you."

Her eyes lit up in adoration when he nodded toward her stomach. He figured she might always need that confirmation - the reminder that he'd never abandon her. He would always be willing to provide it for her. Although there wasn't much evidence there yet, she took the hand she was holding and placed it against her abdomen. He smiled, looking down and then back at her. She silently hoped the baby would have Killian's eyes, blue and drowning.

"I love you, _pirate_."

"And I love you, m'lady."

Then it hit him. He rubbed his hand across the pocket of his jeans. Yes it was still there. He didn't care anymore. He didn't give a _damn_ about the ship or his past or the fact that they were going to be the most ridiculous parents in the realm. He was sure as hell going to ask her before he didn't have the chance any longer.

"Emma, love," he began, his voice a bit shaky. "I wanted to-"

"Who's that?"

"What?"

"That," Emma pointed, distracted by a man who was wandering up the sidewalk on the other side of the street. "Who is that?"

Killian was so _unbelievably_ tired of being interrupted every time he wanted to say or _do_ something. Visibly annoyed, he jerked his attention to the figure across the street. The man wore a tattered old navy uniform, the blue and gold still visible albeit quite faded. His dark hair was longer than normal for any officer, but it was not completely unkempt. He wore a beat up leather tricorn hat that Killian would know anywhere. He had a walk - a _swagger_ even - dammit. If Liam was a ghost, he imagined he would look somewhat like this man although the darkness and mystery would be absent. Liam would be a spirit - not a demon. As the man turned around, Killian _knew_ there was a set of deep blue eyes piercing their way across the vacant street. _He had to get her out of here._

"Love," he told her, using the crook of her elbow to turn her back the way they came. "Would you mind if we passed by the Jolly real quick? I didn't make it down there yesterday and I just want to check up on things - should only take a second."

She smiled at him and tilted her head to the side as they wandered back up their previous path, muttering something about being such an "astute captain". Hand hidden behind his back, he quickly found a way to slip the ring back into his coat - foiled again. She took a moment to glance toward him - that look where her eyes were full of love and hope. God he hated lying to her. He worked to convince himself that it wasn't truly dishonesty - he was just keeping a secret until confirmation. _All in due time_, he thought.

* * *

><p>Regina's house was so pretentious. He would expect no less, having know the reformed evil queen in another life. She and Emma were still on knocking terms and Killian assumed they'd likely always be. Yet he was pleasantly surprised that Regina actually opening the door in a way that was rather - well, pleasant. He supposed Robin had something to do with that.<p>

"Let me get Henry," she said, gesturing to the kitchen where they could have a seat.

Emma slumped into a chair. She looked tired and it was the first time Killian realized that this whole thing was starting to take a toll on not only him, but her - and likely the baby. He felt like an idiot as he took the seat next to her. Her hand moved protectively to her stomach as she looked out the window. She took a second to look back at him, a small smile crossing her lips. He had to fix this - this problem, this_ intrusion_.

Hey mom," Henry announced his presence, nodding toward Killian in greeting. "I'm guessing you are looking for this."

Henry held up the book - the one that had changed all of their lives and pulled them all together. Plopping it down on the table, he raised an eyebrow at Emma and then at Killian.

"Actually," Emma began, propping her elbows up on the table. "We were looking for you."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so," Henry explained, flipping to a page where Emma assumed some nautical tale began. "There's not a lot of information about this ship - <em>The Flying Dutchman<em> I think the book called it? But I was able to track down a bit more on the legend behind all of this."

Killian froze. Of course there wasn't much about the ship itself. There wasn't anyone that hadn't met the fate of its cruel captain who would be able to share that tale with the heroes. However, Henry was quite the storyteller and Killian couldn't help but take a slight interest in what he had to share. Emma also seemed rather intrigued - although Killian wasn't sure what about this had her so perplexed.

"The story says that there was this sailor who served the realm heroically," Henry turned the pages to show pictures of the ship as well as a man in uniform - a man that drew a gulp from Killian. "He eventually fell in love, as people seem to in these stories, with a goddess of the sea. Because of that love, he was given a task and a ship where he was assigned to ferry lost souls to...some sort of afterlife. If he did as he was asked, he would be permitted once every ten years to set foot back on land to be with the love of his life."

"Hmmm," Emma hummed, mulling over the book. "Let me guess. This is a tragic story of a broken heart."

"Basically," Henry confirmed. "After a decade, he came ashore to find his love, but she wasn't around anymore. So with a vengeance, he found a court of men to locate her and take the seas away from this woman and curse her to become mortal. Though he seemed to gain his revenge, he never stopped loving her. His pain became too great to bear so with a guilty conscience, he carved out his own heart and stored it away in some kind of box."

"Dead Man's Chest, actually," Killian said softly.

"Yeah, that's it," Henry nodded. "Then he became this terrifying, feared captain and he returned to the sea after abandoning the job he'd been given. He had an insatiable need to cause suffering and inflicted endless brutality upon the sailors he encountered on the open waters. The ship he'd stolen - the Flying Dutchman - became a ghost ship. He forced those who wished to avoid this horrible death he promised to join his crew and serve his purposes forever. Eventually, the men became so haunted they actually attached themselves physically to the ship."

"Wait," Emma stopped him, a grimace on her face. "They actually became _part of the ship_?"

"I guess so," Henry tilted his head side to side as he shrugged. "Apparently this captain also commanded the Kraken and used it to gain more souls to serve him."

"Isn't that like a squid?"

"It's a monster," Killian replied to Emma, doing his best to remain nonchalant in this situation.

"So this...captain," Emma began to ask. "Is that who's here?"

Henry looked to Killian, who nodded softly. He didn't want to frighten her or the boy so he attempted a careless smile, but seemed to be unconvincing.

"It seems like his purpose might be more interesting than we thought," Emma implied, shifting her hand to her stomach with this disturbing knowledge. "Who exactly is this guy?"

Killian's breath hitched in his throat, terrified about the question she'd just asked. He didn't want Emma to assume anything, but it surely wasn't the time to have this conversation - not with everything else going on. He scratched behind his ear, nervous but also well aware that there was no avoiding this one.

"Jones. Davy Jones."


	11. Chapter 11

***I wrote this at the same time as chapter 10 - it's short and sweet but I hope you enjoy it! I own nothing :)**

Emma wasn't quite sure when he attitude had shifted, but she felt herself following Killian home an hour or so later rather than walking alongside him per usual. For some reason, she noticed him storm past the street that led to the loft and continue on. He was headed for the new apartment - probably to avoid the attention he clearly didn't want - and it was pretty obvious that he was letting something get the best of him. Did he want to be alone? _Hell no_, Emma thought as she narrowed her eyes at his back. He'd chased her across the Enchanted Forest, through Neverland, and between realms. She was going to chase him too. They were in this together.

He stomped up the stairs, fumbling with his keys. He muttered a bloody hell among a couple of other curses as he slammed the key into the lock, shaking as he did so.

"Killian," Emma tried.

He said nothing as he entered the apartment. It was still somewhat empty although David had helped him move some of the larger furniture a few days before - the couch, a wooden table that Marco had built upon Emma's convincing request, and a - correction, _their_ - new bed. Killian navigated with purpose around the sofa to the balcony, gripping the railing fiercely and locking a stern glare on the distant harbor. Emma watched his frustrated posture, waiting for anything to tell her what was wrong, but he didn't move.

"Killian," she said again. "What is going on? Talk to me."

He shook his head, not saying no but rather why, as he looked down at his feet. He was almost...angry. Emma didn't like it - not at all.

"What's there to say?"

He suddenly snapped his head up and turned to look at her. She saw it. She _hated_ it. There in their new home and just behind his upset eyes stood the lost little boy - the one she knew he'd locked away to avoid addressing for so long. She wanted to run to him - to hug him fiercely until he believed without a doubt that she wanted to listen and help him.

"This is _my_ fault," he emphasized. "I did this."

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about and I don't think you do either."

"I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," he replied, his voice growing louder. "If it wasn't for me - if I hadn't stayed here - none of this would be happening right now."

"Yeah, you're right," Emma shot back, suddenly defensive as she gestured at their surroundings. "But none of this would be either."

She had always assumed that if she had returned to New York, he would have left Storybrooke as well. It had happened before when they'd all been forced back to the Enchanted Forest after Pan failed.

_Frankly, I was bored. I had a life to get back to - a pirate's life._

Maybe this was what had him rattled. He'd never told her much about what happened during the missing year. He'd been so thankful to find her in New York, so relieved when she bailed him out of jail when she had realized he wasn't such a "crazy person". He brought her home - made her _his_ home.

_There wasn't anything for me in the Enchanted Forest. Why would I stay?_

_I came back to save you._

He ran a frustrated hand across his eyes and leaned back on his heels before electing to barge back inside. Emma followed him. Dammit _no_. He wasn't going to do this - not if she had a say in the matter.

"Killian, _stop_."

"Emma, you don't get it!"

"Then help me understand."

"All I want is to move on," he strained. "To be done with that - to leave the pirate behind and start over."

"Then let's do it," she offered, very matter-of-factly.

"I can't!"

He'd never yelled at her before - not like that. He wasn't angry though. He was...ashamed. He was undeserving - or at least that was the path his mind was wandering.

"Why not? Why can't you be this new man - the man you want to be?"

"Because, Emma," he started, quieter this time but still clearly flustered. "They're pirates. _Pirates_ - which means they are _my_ problem. They want something with _me_. It's like I brought them here! My past did this. I'm the one ruining this, putting you and your - our - family in danger. I don't want this for you."

"Then what the hell do you want, Killian?"

"I want _this_, Emma! I want to be here. I want _you_. I want a life together. I want to have this baby and spend my days learning to be a father with you. I want to build this new home with you - filled with Henry's books and my terrible sense of interior decorating. I want to marry you and wake up next to you every-"

He paused for a moment as he suddenly saw Emma's eyes grow wide. He'd been so discouraged - so exhausted by his constant demons that he came to a sudden realization that he had said something terribly wrong. God, he'd been rambling and trying so hard to outrun the past with one major blow up - oh _shit_. Oh _no_. He didn't...did he?"

"Killian, did...are you...I just-"

Oh _bloody hell_. This is _not_ the way he'd wanted this to go. He screamed internally, kicking himself for ruining this. He chanced a look at her. She furrowed her eyebrows, shocked and unbelieving. Lifting her nervous hands, she one ran one across the other as she shifted her eyes to the ground. Wait - _no_. He could fix this. He could take it back and do the right thing when it was the right time.

"Emma, I..."

"Okay."

He straightened his stance, raising his eyebrows as she suddenly challenged his gaze. He wasn't sure what emotion he saw. She didn't appear happy - no, not quite. Then he saw it. She was _furious_ at him. She was completely angry that he'd truly believed they couldn't have that life - that happiness - because of some stupid boat filled with villainous scoundrels. She was also not letting him off that easy. He'd never been so happy to be cornered in his life.

"What?"

"I _said_," she spoke more confidently this time. "Okay - yes."

Had she just agreed to _marry_ him?


	12. Chapter 12

They had been standing in the apartment for minutes or maybe hours - time was difficult to keep track of when your heart was racing like Emma's. She had always assumed he'd want to be with her as long as time would allow, but she realized she had sorely misread him if she'd never believed he would want to make her his wife.

"Are you saying..."

"_Yes_," Emma replied with every rational thought possible running through her brain. "I'm saying yes."

Killian drew a deep breath, one that upon exhaling plastered an unbelieving grin on his face. He blinked furiously several times, shaking his head. _This was a dream. He would wake up any second._

Emma's eyes crinkled at the corners as their green hue grew brighter and that small, sweet smile spread across her lips. Now she was happy.

Moving toward her, unwilling to waste another second, Killian threw his arms around her as he nuzzled her hair. She pressed her grin into his shoulder, laughing as she cradled his head and stroked his dark hair. He gasped, squeezing her even tighter, reminded of the relief he'd felt at the ice wall when he'd been able to hold her, knowing he'd never tolerate losing her.

"Did that really just happen?"

"It did," he pulled back, tucking her hair behind her ear as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. "I _won't_ allow a change of heart, Swan. You said yes and now this case is closed, love. No take-backs."

She smirked and giggled softly, shaking her head as she knew she'd never want to revoke her answer. He nearly forgot in the stupor of his guilty outburst - the ring. He reached to his pocket to find it. _Still there_. He immediately drew his hand out, ready to place the band on her finger - when her phone rang. They truly needed some lessons on timing. This time, he didn't care. Swan - _his Swan_ - Emma was going to spend the rest of her life with him. A happy ending - cliche as it was. Who would have ever imagined it?

"Hey, Henry," Emma spoke into the phone, oblivious to Killian's almost gesture and trying to contain her happiness to focus on her son's voice. "What's up? Oh - uh, yeah. Just helping Killian with a few things at the new place. We will be home soon. Love you too, kid."

"Helping me, eh?"

"Well," Emma said, slipping her hands around his neck. "Who knows how long it would have taken you to ask without my prodding."

"Ha-ha," he smirked. "I just wanted to make an impression. You know how I love a grand gesture - _standing on ceremony_ an honorable man might say."

"Oh, Killian...you're an idiot. But you're _my_ idiot. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," he nodded, kissing her forehead. "But Swan?"

"Yeah?"

_"It's about bloody time."_

* * *

><p>Dinner was quite uneventful - other than David's knowing, prying eyes and the small Dalmatian puppy that insisted on chasing a rubber ball around everyone's feet as they ate. As they finished, Killian leaned back in the chair, swirling his glass of liquid courage around. They had agreed to tell Emma's parents about the proposal first - that night - and then ease into the baby discussion later. Depending on how swiftly David tried to slaughter Killian, it might be much later.<p>

"Hey Emma," Mary Margaret asked. "Want to help me with the dishes?"

Emma pursed her lips and nodded. She smiled at Killian, who currently had his arm draped across the back of her chair. He winked at her, quickly swallowing what was left in the glass as she walked behind Mary Margaret to the sink.

"Hook, you can come with me and Henry."

Killian raised an eyebrow, reluctantly curious about David's...demand. He watched Henry grab the dog leash hanging by the front door and wrestle it around Zero's neck. The pup nipped playfully at the collar, clearly not fond of the contraption.

"Yeah, Killian," Henry nodded. "We're gonna take Zero to the park."

"Isn't it going to get dark soon?"

"Yep," David replied, clapping him on the shoulder. "So we should hurry."

Killian grinned weakly and sighed. Emma chuckled at his lack of enthusiasm and winked back at him as he threw his jacket on. He gave her a sassy eye roll at his flipped the collar up on his peacoat. Emma hated to see him go - they'd spent little time alone the past few days - but she was grateful to tell Mary Margaret her news with no one else present.

"I know, Emma," her mother stated, leaning to bump her with her elbow.

Emma snapped her eyes down, trying not to freeze as a thousand thoughts raced through her mind. She knew what? How much exactly _did_ she know?

"Wh- huh?"

"I know," Mary Margaret said again, taking a wet plate from Emma's hands. "I know about the baby."

This time Emma did freeze - solid. _Oh hell._ How on Earth did she figure this one out? Emma racked her brain for signs she must have given away and - _oh no._ Did this mean that _David_ knew too? He would _kill_ the pirate.

"How, uh - who else knows?"

"I haven't told David."

Emma visibly relaxed. Her mother wasn't one for keeping secrets - she didn't have the ability or the heart to do it. She finally met her mother's eyes and found exactly what she needed - a nonjudgmental, warm smile. She immediately pulled Emma in to embrace her. Emma wasn't usually big on hugs, but in this case, she couldn't be more grateful.

"How did you know?"

"Call it a mother's intuition," Mary Margaret replied. "Plus you haven't had anything to drink at dinner in quite a while. I also may have found a crumpled cardboard box that told me you must have been wondering about it too."

_There it was,_ she thought. _Damn_ Killian for not picking up after himself. Suddenly she remembered the reason the box had been left on the floor - recalled the way he'd thrown her body down on the counter, worshipping her with his mouth...

"For the record," her mother cut in, pulling her away from the fond memory. "I'm happy for you - very happy for both of you. I know it's no secret that I haven't shown a whole lot of acceptance in regards to Killian in the past, but I see the way he looks at you. Emma, I know he loves you - and despite those walls of yours, I can see how much you love him. This baby will be lucky to have such wonderful parents."

"You think so?"

"Yes," Mary Margaret confirmed. "I know so."

_Well that went surprising well_, Emma thought with an internal grin.

* * *

><p>Killian watched Henry run down the hill, the small dog doing his best to pull the boy along. Henry quickly undid the restraining leash, allowing Zero to chase the red rubber ball they'd brought along. The pup had started to gain a few spots, but so far, the name hadn't outgrown him.<p>

"So what'd she say?"

Killian turned to study the prince's face. They stood at the top of the hill, watching the boy. Killian certainly wasn't going to confirm nor deny anything yet so he waited a moment before he replied.

"Say about what?"

"I'm not an idiot, Killian," David countered. "When you asked Emma to marry you, what did she say?"

"Your majesty, if you are insinuating that I'd ever ask your daughter for her hand in marriage without consulting you-"

"Hook, we all know I've been bugging you about this for months. You have never needed to ask for our blessing - you've had it for a long time. So what did she say?"

"She said yes," Killian grinned, looking down at his hands. "Or _'okay'_ rather."

"Sounds like Emma," Charming laughed. "I guess this means you'll be sleeping at the new place tonight - not that you aren't welcome to sneak back into my house if you'd rather do that."

"Yeah," Killian replied, watching David run to get Henry with the yapping dog in tow. "It would appear the new place might be a better option."

* * *

><p>Killian and Emma had barely made it into the house fully clothed. She'd been using her key to pry the lock open while he held her back against him, trailing his tongue from her ear to her collarbone. She stifled a moan as they stumbled inside. As she slammed the door, she shoved him against it, making quick work of his jacket and grinding her hips into his. He grabbed her by the nape of her neck and closed his mouth over hers, an intense heat building between them. Before she could remove her own coat, she flipped them around, lifting her up against the door. She gasped and dug her fingers into his scalp, writhing against him. Freeing her hands, she ripped his shirt open as buttons flew off, hitting the ground in several directions.<p>

"Mmm, _Emma._"

God she _loved_ that sound. He dropped her back to her feet, pulling her sweater over her head and using one hand to unhook her bra, freeing her breasts. He smiled slyly, quickly burying his tongue between them. She moaned as he nibbled her skin up her chest and back to her neck, stopping only to breathe heavily into her ear.

"Emma."

She lowered her eyes to meet his. As she imagined, they had darkened, his pupils blown wide and full of lust. He kissed her hard, biting on her bottom lip.

"Say it again."

He almost whispered it into her mouth. She tried to focus on what he might be asking, but struggled to think of anything other than his hands trailing down her backside.

"Say it," he chided, punctuating his sentence by thrusting his hard arousal against her. "Again."

"_Mmmm_, say what again?"

He resumed kissing her neck as she unbuttoned his jeans. She wondered just how long he could hold her up, flush against the front door. A lust powered Killian Jones didn't know many limits.

"That you'll marry me," he gasped. "Say yes again."

It dawned on her - his reference to the early outburst that ended in his proposal. She moved her hands to his cheeks, forcing his eyes to her. He continued to rut against her, but she knew he still needed that confirmation. She thought hard for a second - but yes - in any situation, in any realm, and with any consequence, she would _always_ say yes.

"_Yes_, Killian. Yes."

He groaned passionately and squeezed her legs, pulling her around him so he could carry her. She watched him, knowing he'd already created a plan in his seductive little head. She was right.

"Ah, this seems like a good place to start."

"To start?"

His actions oozed confidence, telling her he had extensive plans for the night as he dropped her to the new kitchen table. She ran her fingers through his hair as he ripped her jeans down her legs, throwing them against a nearby wall. He had barely dropped his jeans when she pulled him toward her, feeling him brush up against her wetness. He bit his bottom lip as his hooded eyes looked up and down her body.

"I think we should get rid of these, love," Killian decided, sliding her black, lacy underwear down to join his pants on the floor.

"_And_ these," Emma breathed, pushing his boxer briefs off as well.

Once Killian realized they were now both totally naked, he allowed his predatory instincts to take over again. He grabbed Emma's thighs roughly, earning him a quiet whimper from her lips. He nearly lost control as he quickly thrust into her. He began pushing in further, trying to go as deep as possible.

"Mmmm, _god_ Killian."

He loved how she responded to his movements - both physically and vocally. He would have never believed Emma would be so verbal in bed, but he was so, _so_ glad she was.

"How does that feel, love?"

"Oh, _oh yes_. God yes," she answered, her voice straining.

He grabbed her hips and slammed into her once and then twice, listening to her moans increase in volume. He knew she was close - they both were. Stroking into once more, he felt himself unravel as she pulsed around him. He loved feeling them let go at the same time. He sighed, relaxing his body on top of hers. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, but then he suddenly shot straight up and pulled out, staggering backward. He had a look of pure fear.

"Killian, what the hell?"

"Emma, love, _oh my god_ I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

She sat up and looked at his oddly ashamed face as her own eyes went wide. _He was worried about the baby_. She couldn't stifle the laugh that suddenly burst from her lungs as she shook her head at how _sweet_ - how protective - he was acting.

"Emma..."

"Killian, at _any_ other time, I'd be more than happy to show you all of the reasons in a book or something why what we are doing is totally safe. But," she said, trying to grab his ass to pull him back to her. "Right now, I need you to get back here and finish what you started."

He smiled uneasily, scratching behind his ear. Emma laughed at his ridiculous precautions and reached out a hand to hold his.

"Killian, come here."

He walked cautiously back to her, taking extra care to not touch her too roughly or anything of that nature. She put her hand behind his ear and forced his eyes to hers. He gave her an embarrassed half smile. _God she loved him_.

"Hey," She whispered. "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>"So you mean to tell me," Killian confirmed, laughing against her back. "That Mary Margaret knows about the baby, but not the proposal?"<p>

"Yes," Emma replied, struggling to answer him as she giggled.

"And David," Killian continued. "Knows about the proposal, but not the baby?"

"I guess so, pirate," Emma laughed harder.

"Well _I_ did my part correctly and per your instructions," Killian shrugged, playing off the ridiculousness of the night with a chuckle. "I don't know what happened to your part of the plan, Swan."

"_Very funny_. We should probably keep a record of who-knows-what," Emma retorted, imaging their lives as some romantic comedy where an unfortunate communication causes hilarity. "I'd hate to foul up and tell someone something out of order."

"Ah, keeping logs now are we? _A woman after my own heart_. Sure you're not a pirate, Swan?"

She sighed sweetly as a reply. The bubbles surrounded them as Emma pressed back against Killian in their new bath tub. His arms were drawn over her shoulders making her lean back into his embrace. Lifting a wet, soapy hand from the water, she rubbed along his arm then weaving her fingers through her own. He smiled behind her - she felt his approval as he left a soft breath warm her neck. This was her life.

"Better now?"

"Yes," he murmured. "But you can't blame me for wanting to take care of you."

"Oh, I'm not," she replied. "Although at that particular moment, I was definitely wanting you to take care of me in _other_ ways."

"I'm just being cautious...which I'll have you know is _extremely_ difficult with you _naked_ between my legs."

She kissed his fingers, nibbling the ends of them softly. He sighed into her ear with a breathy _minx_.

"I promise we'll do our research," Emma told him, trying to assuage his concerns and his silly humiliation. "I made a doctor's appointment for next week actually."

"Oh yeah? Is that an invitation?"

"Of course it is," She laughed, leaning her head back against his chest. "You don't need to be invited. It's _our_ baby."

He grew quiet for a moment, relaxing but keeping her tight against him. Emma closed her eyes, listening to the soft thump of his heart. It was a sound she would never tire of. They probably would have fallen asleep there, sated and in love even if they drowned, but Emma's stomach gave off an unwelcome grumble.

"Swan," Killian chided. "What have you had to eat today?"

She gave him an overambitious grin, telling him she had definitely not had enough. He raised an eyebrow, trying hard not to be the reprimanding fiance. He rubbed her shoulder, silently telling her to get up so they could exit the tub. She stood and he grabbed two towels. One of them ended up on the counter as he opted to dry off and then pull her into the same towel with him.

"Well," he asked, kissing her forehead. "What would you like to eat, your highness?"

* * *

><p>Only Emma - well a pregnant Emma - would send him on a mission for ice cream at ten o'clock at night. There'd been an ice wall up until a few weeks ago and Killian struggled to figure out why in the realms she would want something cold after that. Luckily, the pharmacy was still open and it was a short walk from their new home.<p>

_Hmmm. Mint chocolate chip. Vanilla. Peanut butter - something? Why in the bloody hell were there so many different types of chocolate?_ He figured he should get a few - giving her choices would be a much better alternative to taking another late night shopping trip. As he moved to the check out line, he found himself mulling over a few magazines as he waited, reading the covers with little interest. Just below the tabloids, he noticed something he probably wouldn't have up until recently. There was a short row of children's books - paperbacks but still classics. Peter Pan. _No. Not now. Not ever_. Red Riding Hood. _Meh_. Then there it was - Jack and the Beanstalk. He laughed inwardly and snatched it, stepping up the the register to pay - this time with "cash" that Emma had helped him obtain at the actual bank. Who knew gold was so valuable in this land?

Killian left the building a few moments later, grinning like a fool or better yet - a soon to be doting _husband._ He slung the bag over his arm as he adjusted his coat, eager to get back to Emma where he knew it would be much, much warmer. He was about to step off the curb when he heard it - a voice. _That_ voice. There was zero question as to who it was.

"My, _my,_ Captain," The man sneered in a hushed tone, dilapidated navy uniform and all. "A bit late to be out for something sweet, isn't it?"

Killian froze, his back still to the man and he shut his eyes forcefully. He didn't want - couldn't - do this right now. He'd honestly though he'd have more time to figure out how to navigate this most dreaded meeting. Shaking the bag a bit, he turned around slowly to meet a pair of menacing blue eyes and an all too familiar smirk.

"I must say I didn't think we'd meet up under such - _odd_ circumstances," The man condescended, moving more into the streetlight from the dark alley just off the side of the pharmacy. "But I guess it was only a matter of time."

"Aye, Jones," Killian replied, guarded and somewhat fearful at the same time. "That it was."


	13. Chapter 13

***This is a short chapter - hope you still like it! I'm planning on trying to explore a bit of Killian's back story...or at least the way I imagine it :) all rights belong to the creators of OUAT.**

_"Captain! Enemies sighted!"_

_Killian - Captain Hook rather - had been looking over some complex star map, one that covered the wooden surface of his desk in the dimmed captain's quarters. He grumbled a bit, never one to be_ interrupted,_ but directed a vexed glance out the window. Nearly sunset, he thought. It would certainly be strange to meet battle at dusk if he still captained the king's ship, but once he'd taken the fall into mutiny, his eyes were blown wide open at the lack of good form wayward sailors displayed. As a gray, worn down ship slipped into the view of his spyglass, he smirked angrily. It was about bloody time._

_Stomping fiercely up to the main deck, he tightened his hook to make sure it had properly clicked into place as he narrowed his eyes at the approaching vessel. He wasn't going to give up his ship or himself without a fight._

_"Stand at attention, mates," he roared as the impending enemy's ship caused water to splash along the sides of the Jolly Roger. "Shouldn't take long to dispense with this problem."_

_He continued to watch as the ship pulled up alongside his own. He clenched his fists, getting ready to draw his sword, when he heard unfamiliar boots on the deck and a chilling laugh come from behind him. There he was - Davy Jones._

"_I must say, Hook," he goaded, gesturing around the ship. "I do love what you've done with the place. Fix the plank yet?"_

_"Jones," Killian retorted, his blood simmering. "To what do I owe this inconvenience?" _

_"Just checking in - making sure you've considered an agreed to take my offer."_

"_No," hook growled, lowering his voice. "Not in this life or the next. I owe you nothing."_

_"Wait, wait, Killian. Did I say "offer"? I meant demand - as in not permitting any of this 'free will' you seem to think you possess."_

_"Well actually, mate," Hook laughed. "Let me tell you how it works on my ship - I make the demands and you follow them. Now as much as I love these pleasant visits, I'd appreciate you getting the hell off my ship."_

_The man chuckled something sinister as he began to stroll across the deck, pulling on various ropes and smirking at the feared faces of Killian's crew. It was clear he had a score to settle and he wasn't going anywhere willingly until he'd collected._

"_This arrangement of ours - this past of yours - it's not going to be so simple to throw overboard. You know that eventually you're going to end up right where I want you."_

_"The asking," Hook began, moving into the other captain's proximity with a comfortable swagger. "Was me being a gentleman."_

_"You can keep up this charade all you want, captain," he boomed at Killian, beginning to circle him slowly. "However, a 'gentleman' never goes back on a deal - or a requirement rather. What do you think your father would have to say about your bad form? I can reckon he'd be quite discouraged."_

_"What father?"_

_Killian had long tried to forget his father - a dishonest, selfish man with an ungodly lack of honor. He didn't give a damn what his father thought about anything. He assumed that abandonment did things like that to people._

_"There will always be blood to be repaid, Hook," he warned, a sinister threat that caused Killian to shudder. "I will always come for you. It will always come back to you and your debt to me."_

_"Well a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets," Killian glared back. "And I will not rest until I'm free of you."_

* * *

><p>Emma was tired - very tired actually. She'd made it a goal to wait up for Killian to return from his - well her demanding adventure to find ice cream. He didn't complain or even question her insane request. He simply put on his black coat and a blue scarf - the one Mary Margaret had given him for his birthday - and popped the collar up to keep his ears warm. Before leaving, he kissed her deeply, pulling her into him with his hands against her lower back.<p>

"I love you, Emma."

Now, she was sitting at the kitchen table, hoping that the lack of comfort on the kitchen chair would assist her in delaying sleep. He'd been gone for almost an hour. Emma tried to avoid worrying, but found that she needed a distraction. She dug into the newspaper, quickly finding the crossword. She uncapped a pen that she found close by. She settled in quickly, but found herself oddly disappointed that Killian wasn't there to spoil the answers for her.

"Okay, hmmm, clue for eight across," Emma mumbled to herself. "To withhold information?"

She nibbled the top of her pen, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Ha! She began to fill in the answer - secr...

Her cell began to ring, a dull noise coming from the pocket on her jeans - yes, the same jeans Killian had torn from her body only hours ago that were still laying on the floor. She furrowed her eyebrows and then quickly moved across the room to answer it. Who could be calling this late?

"Hello?"

"Emma."

"Killian?"

"Love, sorry I'm not home yet. Listen - I need you to get your coat. David and I will be there in two minutes to get you."

"Oh," Emma replied, curious about why they'd be going out at this hour. "Where are we going?"

"...to Regina's."


	14. Chapter 14

Emma hadn't had to wait long before she heard the truck pull up outside. Killian had asked - no, begged her to stay inside until they arrived. _Probably another one of his ridiculous baby precautions_, she thought. He was going to be the goofiest dad.

As she tightened her jacket, listening for their footsteps in the hall, Emma allowed her mind to wander to the baby. She hadn't had a lot of time to herself to digest everything - hell, her little puppy had ratted her out to the pirate only minutes after she'd checked the test results. She smiled as she remembered that day - the look on his face when he finally confirmed how happy he was. A soft laugh passed Emma's lips as she recalled his mission to get them dinner that night after their dalliance in the kitchen and round one in the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>"Look, Swan, there's so many different ones! How do we know if they are telling the truth or not?!"<em>

_Emma had been cornered by her still-modernizing pirate as he had returned from a quick run to the diner for takeout. On the table, next to the brown paper bag containing the food, Killian had laid out six - yes, six - different brands of pregnancy tests. He gestured toward them with a wide eyed stare as if he'd discovered some form of curious witchcraft in a distracted visit to the pharmacy while out on his errand. She tried so hard to be annoyed with him. She attempted to give him her usual eye roll. She just couldn't help it - she began to giggle, covering her mouth as he clearly didn't find this as amusing as she did._

_She trotted over to him, bare feet and legs as she wore only his gray t-shirt - the type he always wore underneath when he picked a thick sweater for his daily apparel. He was examining one of the boxes, squinting as he tried to gain more information by reading the back. Emma took the box from him and reached up on her tip-toes to kiss him sweetly. She pulled back to gaze into his eyes - trying to settle his confusion and confirm that she knew she was pregnant because...well, she just knew._

_"Don't trust me, pirate?"_

_"Oh no, love, it's nothing like that," he shook his head. "I love you, Emma. I love this baby. I know you're pregnant because I can see that you know you are. Perhaps I just want to see the test tell me we're right. You know how I love being right - and here's a chance for my ego to get that confirmation six different times."_

_"You're setting quite a lofty goal," she said as she eyed him and wondered if he understood the requirements of taking not one but multiple tests._

_He ignored her, continuing to study the box, ever the perceptive pirate. He seemed to catch her drift as he lifted his worried eyes to her face to see if this idea he'd had would even be possible. Emma narrowed her eyes at him with a sardonic little smirk, snatched one of the boxes, and swayed her hips as she walked into the bathroom._

_She took four of them, demanding that Killian stay in the kitchen. When the tests all read positive, she felt her eyes begin to water as she watched the way he lit up with excitement and pride. It was totally worth it._

* * *

><p>Emma stifled a small laugh as she pulled her gloves on. She found herself thinking of their upcoming appointment where she hoped things would be made real - where she could see Killian's face as modern technology allowed him to hear the life they'd created together. Checking the time on her phone - 9:47 - and started toward the door after hearing the key click into the lock. Behind her front door, Emma saw two of her least favorite things: a clearly concerned David and a haunted, discouraged looking Killian.<p>

The ride to Regina's was quiet and Emma wasn't totally sure what had both men so shaken up. She tried to get even the smallest bit of attention so she could decipher this odd silence, but she couldn't get either of them to look her way. She tried to reach across the seat to take Killian's hand, but he stiffened and as his arm went rigid, she sadly vacated his space and looked out the window.

* * *

><p>"So wait," Emma had said, suddenly understand the effect this news was having on Killian. "So you <em>saw<em> him? The captain of this other ship?"

The odd group - Emma, David, Killian, and Regina - were circled around the queen's living room, littered on her grandiose furniture.

"Yeah," Killian replied roughly, rubbing his frustrated hands over his eyes. "Outside of the pharmacy."

"He has got to have a reason for skulking around the local corner store," Regina mused - luckily she'd been filled in on the facts currently known about the new visitor. "I assume he wasn't picking up cleaning products and cough drops?"

"Neal has been fighting off a cold," David explained. "Mary Margaret had asked me to stop into the pharmacy on my way back from locking up the station. I saw them and wondered who he was talking to so I kinda cut in."

"Well what did he say?"

Emma tried to coax Killian's eyes to hers, but he seemed to be staring ahead like he was reliving the evening in his worried mind. She hated how bothered he was by everything and she was eager to decode why.

* * *

><p><em>"Killian, what are you doing here?"<em>

_David noticed that the pirate as he trudged toward the pharmacy doors and stopped on his heels when he spotted the familiar figure. Killian seemed to be talking - or perhaps even arguing - with someone. He moved toward them slowly toward them, interested in what this odd social display was all about. He heard the other voice mutter something suspiciously threat sounding - then he was gone. Killian stood a bit hunched with his back still away from the prince, but David quickly clapped a hand on his shoulder almost demanding that the pirate turn around and tell him what the hell was going on._

_David had seen Hook scared - truly and honestly fearful - only twice in his life. The first was right as they were using the locator spell to find out where Henry's captors had dragged him. The fright struck into his gaze when he realized they were about to chase a preteen boy into the jungles of Neverland had been a less than reassuring sight to behold. The second time - fresher and more impacting - was when the ice wall had shot up to enclose Emma. David knew how much Hook loved Emma when he saw he strike his hook into the ice time after time, trying to free her. When he had forced him to stop, the prince pulled him back to meet pirate's terrified eyes. But here outside the pharmacy, the look he currently had as David's hand forced him to turn around was one that reflected those he'd previously seen._

_"What the hell was that all about, Hook? Who was that?"_

_Killian's eyes were still horrifying wide as he acknowledged David's presence. He opened his mouth to say something - an answer, a story, a justification - but his voice just wouldn't work. David's mind raced back to the story Killian had told them recently - the ship, the pirates in the diner. He gave Killian a questioning look. Yep. That had to be the guy that was behind all this._

_"Dave, I need you to take me to Regina's now."_

_"A bit late, isn't it?"_

_"It doesn't matter - we will bloody well wake them up if we have to. This can't wait and...I - I just - I need Emma."_

_David nodded as his concern grew. Both men jumped into the truck and started up the road to the queen's modern day castle._

* * *

><p>"So this captain of this ghost ship," Regina began, looking at Killian. "You know him?"<p>

"We have...uh," Killian tried. "A rather complicated history. We definitely don't have time for a tale of that magnitude - at least not right now - but I will tell you that he's the most dangerous soul to make a way into Storybrooke. It's not going to be a safe place until he's gone."

"I'm guessing that because we are all aware of my villainous past, you're hoping I can help you get rid of him?"

Killian nodded. Emma's eyes darted back and forth between Regina and her boyfriend, intrigued by this dialogue that was creating more questions than answers. Out of instinct, she slid her hand into Killian's and she was beyond relief when he didn't pull away.

"I think I know of a way," Regina told them after mulling over the situation for a moment. "But I've got to check on a few...details before I can explain. Come by in the morning and I will let you know what I've found out."

Grateful for any hope in finding a resolution, the three non-residents took their leave. Emma watched as Killian walked ahead of them, clearly needed done space for a moment. She decided to give it to him.

"Look, Emma," David said softly. "Robin is going to give me a lift home. Granny has a room set up for you two. Henry is going to stay with us. Until we get this sorted out, Killian didn't want to risk this guy finding out where you live. He's pretty worried for your safety - _and_ the baby's."

"Umm," Emma began to reply as she froze dead in her tracks. "Dad, we were going to tell you, but I was worried...I wanted to make sure..."

"That I wouldn't kill him?"

"Well, yeah," Emma laughed uncomfortably.

"Emma, you should know that I'm happy - actually thrilled - for both of you. He's a good man. I know he will take care of and love both of you, but honestly right now...he needs you. Granny said she would leave a key for you under the flower pot on the porch so you guys can go there whenever you're ready. Just...help him, okay?"

Emma smiled weakly, looking to the curb where Killian was sitting. David hugged her before he turned to head toward Robin's new truck. She watched him go, comforted in the way he truly cared for her well-being and the pirate's. Tearing through her brain before joining Killian and his troubled figure, she tried to think of what to say. Almost instantly, an idea crept into her mind. She decided to go with it.

"Well, _love_," she teased, having a seat next to him and jingling David's truck keys. "I hear we are having a night away from home?"

"It appears so. I hope that's okay. I just...yeah."

"Well," Emma replied with a smile. "Then I suppose we should try to have some fun before we get there. Want to drive?"

* * *

><p>Emma had spend only two adventurous afternoons trying to teach her pirate the ways of the automobile. Both had been equally hilarious as she was able to see the fearsome Captain Hook in a truly flustered state. Killian had fought her on it tonight - she figured he would since he was in such a drab mood - but she just had to do something to lighten things up.<p>

"Well," she had chided. "I'm just so tired. I don't know that I have the energy to be a responsible and equally law abiding driver tonight. You could help the mother of your baby out, couldn't you?"

It was a bit of a shot below the belt and one she knew he couldn't refuse. She told him - after a ridiculous attempt at successfully captaining the land vessel - to pull into an abandoned parking lot behind the library. Surely this would be a better place to practice than the streets of Storybrooke, even if they were relatively abandoned at this hour.

"Okay, now _very_ carefully," she condescended in a teasing manner. "See if you can make it to that parking spot over there without stalling out."

Killian raised an eyebrow at her, his mood lifting a bit as he challenged her gaze. With a deep breath, he slowly alternated in an awful pattern - very confused about the gas, brake, and clutch. Making it only a few feet, the truck made that funny growling noise and he "killed it" as Henry would say. Peeking a glance at his face, she watched a light blush fill his cheeks as he smiled awkwardly back at her. Emma couldn't help it. She began laughing - a gentle sound in her chest that quickly escalated to a full on, gasping-for-breath laugh. He scratched behind his ear adorably and somehow began to chuckle as well.

Her heart was immediately warmed and she reached over to grasp his hand, elated to see the carefree expression she'd missed over the past few days. He turned his eyes to meet hers and she could feel how thankful he was for her love at that moment. Without warning and without even being to justify it to herself, the gratitude she saw him portraying suddenly filled her body with a strong need to be near him - and to love him in a physical, totally different way.

She scooted across the seat, gripping his arm with purpose as her lips help tilt his head to the side and then back. She began to kiss his skin, dragging her tongue up at down as she caused him to shiver. She loved seeing him respond positively and she reached a hand down to stroke him. She ran her fingers over his now quickly hardening length as he gasped unevenly.

"Bloody _hell_, Emma," he whispered, moaning into her mouth as he began to kiss her in full force.

She tightened her hand around him, beginning movements that she knew would elicit all kinds of other delicious sounds from his mouth. She smiled to herself as she was right. Leaning up to drag her tongue along his ear, she deftly undid his jeans and forced his hips up for a minute so she slide them down along with his underwear. Anxious to taste him, she leaned down to wrap her lips around him when his gentle hand behind her head caused her to pause.

"Emma, it's okay. We don't have to do this now if you- "

"I _want_ to. I want to be close to you - to feel you. I need you, Killian."

"God woman, I love you," he conceded, allowing her to drop down to resume her actions.

He hardened even more and she felt his pleasure begin to build as she moved up and down. He flexed a hand in her hair, helping to guide her as her tongue ravished every inch of him. Her lips became more hurried and they tightened a bit more - his palm on her head gently coaxing her to go deeper told her he was getting close. He nearly hit the back of her throat, thrusting controllably as she sucked lightly. He growled, a sound that made her want to go faster - a noise that increased her need to make him come - but suddenly he pulled her mouth back.

She looked up into his lusty eyes as he began to rip her pants down. Thank god they were made of a loose, easily removed fabric. Thank god her unexpected venture from home had forfeited her ability to put on underwear before heading out. He moaned as he pushed one finger through her wetness and then pulled her roughly onto his lap. He surged upward, pushing into her hard and fast. She straightened, sitting up more so he could thrust to the point of totally bottoming out inside of her. She whimpered loudly, a sound that told Killian she wanted this as much as he did.

"Mmmm, _Emma,_" he groaned. "You feel so good. Ride me. Ride me hard."

She started to lift up and down, letting him drag along her walls as he began to moan at an increased volume. Rolling her hips into him, she cried out softly at the new friction. He grabbed her hips and helped her quicken the pace, moving in and out repeatedly.

"Oh, Killian! Oh my _god_ yes!"

"_Emma_. Yes, Emma - just like that, love."

She moved even faster, bouncing on his lap. He began to pulse inside of her, ready to come but waiting for her. Leaning forward to grip the back of his neck, she pressed down hard on him, limiting his motion but allowing her the most pleasurable friction - the kind that rubbed hard against her most sensitive area. She felt her climax slowly building and as she began to come, she lifted up and down once more, clenching him deeply. She screamed, tilting her head back as she felt him slam up into her. He came violently, muttering loud curses as their position caused some of the evidence to drip down her leg even with him still inside of her. He reached down to smear it on the inside of his leg to prevent it from falling onto the seat. Emma briefly thought about how much she loved feeling him come inside her - how amazing it was to feel his warmth spread throughout her body. Her excitement built as she realized they now had months where they wouldn't have to be careful about the when and where of his release. Killian leaned his mouth up to kiss Emma's neck as he continued circling his hips and undulating against her as she rode out every last bit of ecstasy. With a final lick of her jaw, he tilted her head back down as she opened her eyes lazily to look at him.

"Mmmm, my love," he slurred. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Maybe once or twice."

"Well, I must say," he replied seductively. "As amazing as that was, I don't think I'm even _close_ to being done with you tonight."

She felt him begin to twitch and harden again as he teasingly pushed deep into her once more. Emma bit her lip, tempted to let him take her again. Becoming full aware of her surroundings, she remembered where they were. _David is going to kill us,_ she mused.

"Emma?"

"Hmm," She mumbled, her arms still around his neck.

"Perhaps we should see if David will let us take the truck more often - driving seems to be an activity I'm _much_ more interested in now."

She let out a soft laugh, squeezing his arm. He kissed her neck and smiled against her skin. She was thankful for the quiet moment - hoping she's successfully distracted him from his dilemmas, even if it had only been for a short time.


	15. Chapter 15

**A little flashback - Killian as a little boy makes me smile ridiculously so I had to share - and some fluff :) enjoy! All rights belong to the creators of OUAT.**

***Yes, Gibbs in the flashback might be familiar from another pirate tale you've heard...or seen ;)**

_The horizon burned with fury as a mutinous fire lit up the darkness of that night. Killian had his single, thin blanket pulled over his head as he tried to hide from the fight raging in the distance. Although the danger was in the harbor that lay about a mile away, he heard the desperate cries of the other townspeople along with the sporadic booms from cannons. Liam, older and a bit braver, was propped up on his knees, trying to get a better view of what was going on outside._

_"Brother," Liam whispered without taking his eyes off the battle that threatened to demolish their port town. "Do you think he's out there?"_

_Killian peeked over the covers. His brother was intrigued by the sight, but Killian wasn't sure why Liam would ask something like that._

_"Do you, brother?"_

_"No," Liam said, quiet but more firmly this time. "I think he's gone. Even if he's out there, he's not coming back here. Not ever."_

_Killian's face saddened. Liam was ever the optimist - if he had lost hope in their father returning, there was zero motivation for Killian to believe otherwise._

_"Boys," a frantic voice gasped into the room._

_Their mother's hurried eyes scanned the room and Killian saw her show a bit of relief before she moved quickly to their bedside. She was a beautiful woman - simple and pure. She had a genuine heart, one that peered out at you through emerald eyes. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a lose braid and she tucked strands behind her ears as she gathered Killian into her arms and reached to hold Liam's hand. She smiled weakly and Killian tried not to stare as her eyes began to water._

_"We have to go - we have to leave," she told them. "Liam, get your boots and your brother's. We have to walk a bit, but if we hurry, we can make it before they reach us."_

_Liam did as he was told - scrambling to tug his shoes on so he could help Killian with his. At the still quite unknowledgable age of six, he smiled softly at his big brother who was quite helpful in such situations._

_They didn't take much as they snuck out of the home's back window, running up the hill behind the house. Killian wanted to walk at first, but tired and six years old, that desire quickly faded. Liam pulled hard on his little brother's hand, begging him to hurry faster, but eventually his mother assisted the youngest boy by picking him up to sling around her waist._

_Killian had no idea how long they walked - or ran. He dozed off a few times in his mother's arms, relaxing as the sounds of attack continued to fade as they went farther into the darkness. When they slowed, Killian blinked his eyes and lifted his head lazily to see them approaching a hidden cottage, the windows glowing with light from a dull fireplace._

_"You made it," a man's rough voice said, clearly relieved._

_"Gibbs, thank heavens," his mother gasped, quickly ushering Liam inside and handing Killian over to this unknown man. "Thank you so much. I just - I need to see if I can reach him. I need to save him."_

_"Do you even think it can be done?"_

_"I don't know," she replied, voice shaky and emotional. "But I have to try."_

_She looked to Liam and then to Killian as a tear rolled down her cheek. She signaled for Gibbs to let her boy down and then beckoned them both to her. She knelt down, smiling sympathetically at her oldest son and then reaching a hand to run across her youngest's head._

_"Boys," she began, pulling them both into her uneasy arms. "I have to go find someone. You are going to stay here with Mr. Gibbs and I will be back as soon as I can. I want you to take care of one another. Promise me above all else that you'll keep each other safe."_

_Two sets of confused blue eyes looked at her. Liam and Killian didn't want her to go - didn't want to be left with this man - but seeing how much she needed them to oblige her, they both nodded. She kissed them both, no longer hiding her grief as she sobbed softly._

_"I love you," she whispered. "Both of you."_

_With one more soft grin and a grateful hug around Mr. Gibbs' shoulders, she walked back out into whatever danger lurked on the other side of the hill. Killian didn't know who or what she was seeking, but as he watched the gray of her long cloak disappear from view, he knew what she'd find - herself, lost in the darkness._

* * *

><p>Emma had awoken to a breeze blowing through the open window and to her boyfriend's loving caress on her stomach. They had tangled themselves into the sheets a few hours earlier and she didn't even want to attempt to guess the time. He hummed a loving, soft tune as he trailed his fingers up and down her skin. She watched him, listening intently and smiling when she recognized his wordless melody.<p>

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

She shifted slightly, trying to avoid being noticed, but he quickly looked up at her in adoration. She threaded her hand through his hair as she returned his gaze.

"It's okay," she whispered. "It's nice - the humming - you don't have to stop."

"I didn't mean to wake you, love."

"I'm not complaining," she reinforced, tugging softly on his ear.

He rested his palm and head against her abdomen and allowed his chin to prop him up so he could continue to see her. As he leaned down slowly and melted into a soft kiss, one that Emma knew was not only meant for her, but for the baby.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No," Killian replied thoughtfully as he cocked his head sideways. "I just have something I wanted to do."

Emma watched him move to the floor, all bare feet and boxer briefs as he walked to where his discarded jeans sat on the floor. He slipped a hand into the pocket and retrieved something small - something metallic and shiny.

"So of course, love," he started, his tone signaling that had an explanation to share. "I'd planned to do this _very_ differently. But in all honesty, I should have expected my proposal to veer off course. We've never been conventional - no point in starting now."

Emma was about to ask for clarification as she lifted her hand. Matching her fingers against his, she began to run her nails across his palm, but stopped when she saw his anxious, excited eyes. Then she saw it. She _finally_ saw it. He'd dropped the ring over the tip of her finger, swirling it around the top before sliding it down to rest on her hand.

"It was my mother's," he told her, still trying to form the right sentences. "Belle found it...or I did. I'm not actually sure. It was in the pawn shop. I remember the last time I saw it - the last time I saw her. I was sure it was gone, but when I found it, I knew. She would want..._I want_ you to have it."

Emma's eyes lit up and she tried not to cry out of bliss as she admired his gift. It was so simple, so beautiful. It meant so much to him. She meant _so much_ to him.

"It's perfect," she smiled, running the backside of the ring down his cheek as she cupped his jaw. "But Killian, I do think there's something else that goes with this..."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, wondering for a moment what she meant, but then her teasing smirk gave her away.

"Well, Emma," he sighed with a goofy grin. "Still want to marry me?"

"Always, pirate. Always."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Emma awoke to the ding of a text message. Peeling herself away from Killian, who currently had his leg wrapped around hers, she reached for her phone on the nightstand.<p>

_Regina: Still working - might take longer than I planned. Will let you know when I find out more._

Emma frowned, setting the phone down. Regina was one who could always cut through red tape. She wondered what the hold up could be. Her pondering was short lived as Killian stretched next to her, yawning dramatically. She had to laugh at him.

"Good morning, _sunshine_."

"Emma," he questioned. "Did we night travel to some new realm where you're a morning person?"

"Oh and the snark rears its sassy head again," she snipped back. "Glad to see you've found your gumption again, sir."

He grinned wildly and pulled her into a fierce kiss, pouring his familiar passion into caressing her hips as he did so. There was that love - that desire.

"Regina texted me. Nothing yet."

"Hmmm. Well, we both know magic requires patience and I suppose this situation is no exception."

"Yeah," Emma sighed. "I guess it's good that we have plenty of things to keep us busy."

She immediately regretted the way she had worded that phrase as she watched his eyes fill with lust and felt him tighten his hold on her waist.

"No, that's _not_ what I meant," Emma scolded, trying to maintain her composure under his smoldering glare.

"Can't blame a man for trying," he winked. "But I assume you are referring to moving. I talked to Dave a few days back about helping and he said since you were going to be working again this afternoon, he'd swing by with the truck."

"I guess the daylight will be our cornerstone until this all gets worked out."

"Well, above everything, my priority is keeping you and our child safe," Killian reminded her. "If the sun will assist me in that, I'll take it."

"So you're saying I will turn into a pumpkin if I'm out too late?"

"No, _Princess_," he replied, rolling his eyes. "But I am saying that when the clock does strike midnight, you will be nowhere but here with me - preferably _naked_."

Emma giggled, poking him in the ribs before getting up. As she looked back at her disheveled haired pirate who had only the sheet covering his lower body, she realized that vacating the room was in her best interest if she wanted to get anything done.

* * *

><p>Emma had agreed to lunch with her mother when David had shown up with moving boxes, his fully fueled truck, and a sheepish admission that he'd let news of the engagement slip during breakfast at the loft. It was something Emma figured she would have to address sooner rather than later so she may as well get a meal out of it. It was only when she received an interesting glance from Mary Margaret across the booth at the diner that Emma truly wondering what she'd gotten herself into.<p>

"So Emma," Her mother began, trying to appear without an agenda. "Have you and Killian talked about a date yet?"

"Umm, I can't say that we have," Emma replied. "I've been trying to get him off his ledge about this "mystery pirate" that's been wandering around here."

"Well, you know," Mary Margaret started, folding her hands on top of her menu. "This year would be a great time for a wedding! I know it's hard to imagine - what with all the craziness that's been going on, but it could be done. Plus, you might want to think about doing it before the baby comes..."

Emma raised an eyebrow and Mary Margaret waved her hands downward, gesturing toward an invisible wedding gown. _Of course her mother would be concerned about such things_. She knew she'd eventually have to talk to her parents about the upscale, royal, huge wedding she knew they'd both want her to have. Emma just didn't see it - it wasn't something she really desired and she knew Killian wasn't particularly fond of such things although his natural flirty, charming attitude might suggest otherwise. There was one thing she did have to admit that Mary Margaret's point of view seemed to hit right on the head. Things would never be calm around Storybrooke for long and the baby would definitely change things, physically and structurally. Emma couldn't help the thought that crossed her mind - why wait?

After lunch, she headed across the street on her jaunt back to the sheriff's station. As she trekked the path that she had walked a million times before, she peered into the windows of local businesses - something she hadn't done tediously since she'd first arrived here. A few bakeries, the butcher store, and Ingrid's old ice cream shop, and - _wait_...when had Jefferson opened a tailoring store?

The display behind the glass had a few stitched hats, something hoped Emma was for the novelty effect. It didn't seem like a way to sell suits. _Speaking of suits_, she thought. Smiling to herself, making up her mind, she pulled her phone from her pocket with her mitten clad hand. _Why wait?_

"Hey, Archie," She said happily as the cricket answered after the second ring. "I have a favor to ask. Are you busy this next weekend?"


	16. Chapter 16

***Okay, lots of fluff and a bit of plot for you! This story has just been pouring out of my head so I'm just going with it. I'd love to hear what you think! As always, I own nothing :)**

"_Killian_."

Emma had found a seat in a chair against the wall once they were led into one of the examination rooms at the hospital. She was filling out endless paperwork - did they really need to know if she'd had stitches fifteen years ago or was that void information?

"Killian, _stop_."

She clicked the pen on the clipboard and scolded him with her eyes. She had been writing, but she could feel his nerves radiate throughout the room as he paced and started to wring his hands together. He must have been doing so without full awareness because he looked quite embarrassed when he realized his actions.

"Sorry, love," He apologized, stopping to sit in the chair next to her. "I just - I guess I don't know what to expect. We all know I'm not particularly fond of infirmaries."

_I have all sorts of sore places I can make you hurt_, Emma reminisced with a smirk.

"It's going to be fine," Emma smiled at him, reaching over to hold his hand. "This is all very routine. I won't even attempt any saucy banter or tickle torture while we are here."

He smirked at this - obviously recalling their meet up in the hospital after the incident at the town line. It seemed like forever ago.

"Okay, _beautiful_," He replied, mimicked his pleasantry he'd used that night. "I will take your word for it."

* * *

><p>It was fast, almost erratic. Mary Margaret had told her that it sounded like a drum beat muffled by water - she assumed she had this knowledge from her pregnancy with Neal. Regardless of how it sounded or what exactly it sounded like, it was their baby's heartbeat - and they both heard it clear as day.<p>

"Swan," Killian breathed, inching closer to the monitor. "Is that..."

He didn't finish his sentence, mesmerized by the black and white motions on the screen. He gasped, his mouth crooking into a half smile. Emma held back a tear as she watched him beam with pride. His eyes were watering when he looked back at her.

"Yes," She confirmed, squeezing his hand. "That's the baby."

"No," He replied, his grin widening as a single tear rolled across his dimple. "It's _our_ baby."

"Thirteen weeks? _Thirteen_?! Really, Swan?! That's _multiple_ months!"

Emma was trying extremely hard to not laugh at the flustered pirate. Dr. Whale had not only confirmed that they were expecting, but he announced that they had actually been doing so for just over three months. Emma had felt stupid at his conclusion. _How could she have taken so long to question it?_ The last thing she wanted Killian to think was that she'd been hiding this from him. She had been so numb and emotionless when she had been pregnant with Henry that she remembered very little about that time in her life. Plus, it had been _years_ ago. She didn't know the signs or that something was really off until...well until she just knew.

"Killian," She said, successfully stopping his frantic body and voice as she grabbed his hand. "I just - it's going to be _fine_. It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't look into things sooner. I don't really know what else to say, but I do know that we are going to be _fine_. This just bumps our time table up a bit."

He was still staring at her as he wasn't exactly sure of what to make of all of this. She gazed at him lovingly and stroked his fingers. It didn't take long for him to cave.

"Emma," He said softly. "I know we'll be fine. I just - the baby...I just want the baby to be-"

"Stop," She cut him off, a soft hand pressing on his chest. "This baby is going to be perfect. You, daddy, are going to be _perfect_."

She didn't expect that paternal word to cause such a happy reaction, but Killian suddenly had an unstoppable grin cover his face as he took her into his warm arms. _Daddy_, she thought. _Yes - perfect._

* * *

><p>They walked briskly, holding hands as their breath lingered in the chilly air. Regina had called. The walk to her hour wasn't far so Emma had opted to walk.<p>

"It's good exercise," She had said, rolling her eyes at Killian.

"Well the cold isn't good for exercising or for the baby," He replied, defeated as he pulled her hood over her head and pulled the zipper on her coat from the halfway point to the collar.

She smirked at him, loving that he was letting her win, but also loving the way he was acting so husband-like. _I could get used to this_, she thought.

They plodded up the cobblestone steps to the queen's mansion, knocking twice although her invite told them she was home. She opened the door, looking composed but eager. Emma hoped this was a good sign as they were led into the kitchen.

Killian climbed onto one of the wooden barstools, leaning forward as he propped his elbows up on the counter. Emma loved how ridiculous he looked in simple moments like this one. She slid her chair next to him, bumping his shoulder with a grin.

"Okay, _lovebirds_," Regina said, strumming a finger on the counter. "I think I've figured this out. I've been doing some research on this captain and with Henry's help, we think we may have figured out a weakness. This weakness be able to help us find a loophole."

"Okay," Emma replied cautiously. "How are we going to fix this?"

"When Marian came back from the past with you two, I had a plan - well the outline of a plan - to take a little time travel trip of my own to...alter things."

"So you're saying," Killian acknowledged with a gulp, doing his best to maintain his composure. "You had plotted to go back and change what happened so that Marian wouldn't possibly be able to impede your happiness? How does that help us?"

"Well, if you'll let me _explain_," Regina glared at him. "I had planned to ki - dispose of her so that she wouldn't have any effect on my future. She wouldn't be able to cross realms to have interaction with me if she wasn't alive anymore. I had figured that by eliminating her life, I could maintain the one I currently had - the happy one."

"Well, okay," Emma nodded, suspicious but curious. "How do we do it?"

"Well that's the thing," Regina said, letting out a deep breath. "I didn't look much into forming travel plans as things changed and I no longer needed to, but I do know that you can't go anywhere in time or in another realm without one thing - a portal. We would need to find a way to open Zelena's time portal again. I don't know if that can even be done since portals are usually a one time shot, but I'd assume it's a starting point."

"But perhaps time portals don't work exactly the way that other portals do," Killian spoke, a bit of hope in his voice. "If we can open it, we - I - could go back and figure out a way to keep him out of Storybrooke."

_What did he mean by "I"?_ Emma raised an eyebrow at him, almost upset at the idea that Killian had planned to do anything dangerous without her there with him. They were a team, _dammit_.

"Okay, my queen," Killian continued. "How can we help? The sooner we do this, the better."

"Well for now, it looks like a lot of reading. Belle helped find out what Zelena's plan was the first time we all danced around this time travel issue so she might have some ideas. I told her I would swing by the pawn shop in a few hours to help her leaf through some ideas that might be valuable to us. I don't think that going back to the barn would be abundantly useful, but I might see if Robin would be willing to go with me later to see what's left over from your last trip. I'll let you know what we find."

Killian looked focused, his hand brought up to rest under his chin as he stroked his scruff mindlessly. His eyes scanned the specks of the granite counter top as if he might clarify the solution to this by staring. Emma frowned at his actions, nervously hoping he wouldn't shut down on her again.

"Thank you, Regina," Emma said gratuitously. "I know helping us isn't something you'd like to be a priority, but it means a lot that you're willing to do this."

"Well, Emma," Regina smiled back. "Unless you are able to make this time travel happen, I think it's safe to say that we can leave the past in the past. But if you do go back, I think I can trust that you wouldn't _dare_ mess with my happy ending again."

Emma nodded with an understanding smile, reaching over to Killian to pull him out of his trance. He snapped his head in her direction - he definitely didn't realize he'd been so zoned out. Taking his hand in hers, Emma pulled him to his feet. Regina followed them to the front door, leaning against its frame as they exited.

"Oh and Emma?"

"Yes?"

Regina stepped forward, looking back and forth between Killian and the savior. She gave them each an awkward yet surprising hug.

"I wanted to say congratulations," She grinned. "It sounds like a couple of upcoming life changes are going to help with the happy ending that you _both_ deserve."

Emma's eyes grew big with shock, but she nodded in Regina's direction. She definitely hadn't expected _that_.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you," Emma began, stopping their walk a few blocks from Regina's. "You okay?"<p>

"Yes," Killian replied, a weak smile on his lips. "I think I am - or I will be. I just want to end this."

"I know - and you know that we're in this together right? I'm here - I'll be there for you in whatever you need me to do."

"I don't know why you'd do that," he replied, a faint smirk grabbing her attention. "Is it because you might _care_ for me, Swan?"

"_Something_ like that," Emma smiled back.

She leaned in to kiss him, simple and reassuring. He looked grateful for her loving gesture and pulled her arm to loop through his. They'd barely begun to walk again when Emma's phone chirped.

_Jefferson: Ready._

Emma felt her stomach flutter. She typed a quick response.

_Emma: Can we come by now?_

Killian eyed her suspiciously - he still wasn't particularly fond of the cellphone concept. A quick beep confirmed where their next venture would take them.

_Jefferson: Sure. Just come in through the back._

"Emma? Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes," She replied with a little laugh. "We are."

* * *

><p>The shop was relatively empty as Emma pulled Killian into the building through the back entrance. He was unbelievably confused by looking at the goofy expression on his face. Emma pushed past him to look at a bag that had her name on it. <em>This must be it,<em> she thought with an excited grin.

"Emma, Killian," Jefferson announced his presence, nodded to each of them in greeting. "Good to see you both. Oh, you found it already. Perfect - would you like to do a quick fitting before you go? I can make any alterations we need by tomorrow."

"Yes," She replied, ushering Killian to his feet.

She quickly rustled through things and pulled the reason for their stop at Jefferson's shop out of the bag. It was a suit - tweed gray with a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie. The pants were slightly creased with the pockets still sewn shut. Clumsily, she tipped the bag upside down only to have a pair of black, shiny dress shoes tumble to the floor.

"Emma, what is-"

It hit him. It was a suit - _his_ suit. It was his suit for the wedding.

"I had Mary Margaret help get your measurements from what I could find in the closet. I have to be honest - I had _zero_ clue on shoes so we can switch the size out if we need to," She rambled, nervous that he might be unhappy. "I thought the tie would work great with the fabric of the suit. Jefferson thinks that it will work-"

Killian grabbed her waist and cut her explanation off with a fierce kiss. She relaxed against his mouth, raising her hands to cup the back of his head. When they breathlessly pulled away from one another, the look of love in his eyes - one that told her he needed zero explanations - gave Emma the courage to ask him the question that had been lingering behind this secret suit mission she had embarked on.

"Killian," she began softly. "Will you marry me this weekend?"


	17. Chapter 17

This was one of my favorite chapters to write so far! I don't usually like to include songs or song lyrics in a fic like this, but this was just too perfect to pass up. I hope you enjoy it :) all rights belong to OUAT.

Here's the URL you can copy/paste to hear the song used in this chapter!  
>watch?v=OqGrcxxEXLc<p>

_Fortune it seems has seen fit to show me favor._

It was one of the first things he'd ever said to Emma. Of course at the time it had been a lie - a ruse designed by Cora - and she'd seen right through his facade, making that fact abundantly clear as she held a dagger to his throat moments later. Yet, here on this night, it was the honesty of that statement that made his heart swell.

_Good for you - you bested me._

She had. She probably always would. Emma moved around the party, the picture of socializing grace. She was beautiful every second of every day, but tonight, she felt beautiful and the confidence invoked in her was enough to make his heart skip a beat.

She looked simple in the best way, laughing something carefree as she talked to Robin and Regina. Her dress was flowing white, hitting just below the knee. It swayed softly as she walked and he imagined the way it would surround her if he could spin her around. He admired her smile, outlined by a red stain that was created by something called "lipstick". Killian had not been familiar with it until she'd seen him trying on his white dress shirt that morning. Needless to say, red stained collars and skin aren't easily fixed. Venturing to Jefferson's shop to replace the shirt only hours before the vows had been worth every second.

"What's got you sulking in the corner, Hook? It doesn't seem to be "good form" for a captain to be alone at his own wedding reception."

David plopped down next to him, passing over a glass of scotch - aged and obviously something he'd broke out for means of celebration. The price had finally snuck away from Henry and Roland who were now chasing Zero on their own, trying to corner the clumsy pup so he wouldn't knock anything or _anyone_ over. Killian smirked at them and then back David, taking a drink as he shifted his eyes back to the breathtaking siren across the room.

"For your information, _your majesty_," Killian replied with a hint of sass. "Not sulking at all. Just...watching."

"She does look great," the prince commented, smiling at his happy daughter's demeanor. "Lucky man, Jones."

"Despite our differences in the past, I couldn't agree more."

Bliss looked beautiful on Emma. He tilted his head as he saw her tuck a stray blonde piece of hair behind her ear. The rest of it was gathered in a loose braid, one that trailed halfway down her back. She toyed with her necklace - simple, small pearls that sent chills up Killian's spine as it emphasized her collarbone. She smoothed the fabric covering her hips, somewhat at odds with this new attire but doing her best to accept the compliments that came with it. He couldn't help but notice the way her abdomen was beginning to give her away. He bit his lip, knowing that the glow radiating from her came not only from her wedded bliss.

_You cut quite the figure in that dress._

He wasn't prepared for the way her eyes suddenly sought him out. Scanning the room, she wasn't sure where he had gone. When her gaze finally landed on him, she smiled - that tiny, honest smile that was full of love. As she ventured toward him without ever breaking eye contact, Killian watched David stand in order to make himself scarce. He appreciated the prince's thoughtfulness, clearly wanting to let him enjoy a quiet moment with Emma. As she finally reached him, she said nothing as she leaned down to give him a sweet kiss, tilting his head up with a finger under his chin. He drew his hand up to cup her jaw, the world disappearing around them.

_I know how you kiss. I'd have gone after her._

"I was worried you'd left," Emma whispered against his mouth a bit sarcastically.

"One day you will understand my diligence in seeing to it that I _always_ stay, Swan."

"Actually, pirate," she teased, tapping his cheek. "That 'Swan' business isn't going to work for you anymore."

His eyes lit up. Internally, he shook his head, convinced that there was no way. She _loved_ him. She'd said yes. She said I do.

_So when I win your heart, Emma - it will be because you want me._

"Well then," he sighed, throwing a half smile to his new wife. "Would you like to dance, Mrs. Jones?"

* * *

><p>He moved almost identically to the time they'd danced before when they'd attended the ball in the Enchanted Forest. He pulled her to him by the hips, lifting her hand to his as he followed it with his eyes. She shook her head and smiled at him. A gentle tune, one filled with the easy strings of a guitar, snuck its way through the crowd as Killian began to step into the memory of their waltz. He'd heard the song once before and tried to think of when that could have been as he watched her, waiting for him to lead.<p>

_She finds it hard to trust someone,_

_She's heard the words 'cause they've all been sung._

He admired her as she moved - strong and resilient. He remembered their kiss in the road. He had run after her - again - pleading for her to listen to him. He'd been shocked at her blunt retort - at the fear she had of losing him. It was the first time she'd confirmed her trust in him.

_She's the girl in the corner,_

_She's the girl nobody loved._

She'd found her way back to her family. Sure it had taken time, but she had created the way home - the best part being that she'd dragged him with her. It had taken 28 years, but now, a large, caring group of people adored her. Killian silently knew his name was at the top of that list and he hoped with everything he had that she believed that - hoped she would believe it for the rest of her life.

_But I can't, I can't, can't stop thinking about you every day._

He smiled knowing how true that was. It didn't matter where he was - the Jolly Roger, the diner, their bed, or even under the scrutinizing glare of her father - she endlessly filled his thoughts.

_You can't, you can't, you can't listen to what people say._

He thought of the sheriff's station - the day Ingrid had tried to make her doubt everyone's love for her. He remembered the helplessness he had felt when she ran from him. Gripping her hand tighter as they danced, she seemed to see what he needed and she dropped her head to his shoulder.

_They don't know you, baby, _

_Don't know that you're amazing. _

_But I'm here to stay._

Killian wanted nothing more than for her to feel - to know how she amazed people. He ran his hand lightly over her hair. He'd never leave. _Never._

_When you lose your way and the fight is gone,_

Then, unable to resist any longer, he lifted her lips to his. He kissed her gently, pulled back after an all too quick moment, and pushed her into a twirl. As he watched her laugh at his outdated gesture, her beautiful grin and flourishing dress unraveled his memories.

He replayed the climb up the beanstalk where he had questioned her about love and called her on her abandonment issues. He smirked as he thought of bandaging her hand and the magnetism that he felt - and he believed she had felt it too. His mind moved to their flirty argument in his hospital room where he'd felt oddly flattered that she'd dropped by, even if it was just to bluntly warn him about his revenge.

_Your heart starts to break_

_And you need someone around,_

He thought of the little lost girl she had been in Neverland and the way she'd cried on the Jolly Roger, hopeless that she'd get Henry back and devastated that she felt like she had failed to protect him.

_Just close your eyes a while, I'll put my arms above you and make you unbreakable._

There were so many times he had wanted to take her into his arms long before he had been allowed to - when she'd brushed with drowning during the mermaid attack, when he had to fight to restore the memories she had lost, and when she'd snuggled into his embrace as they sat in front of the heater at the loft while she thawed. He remembered the one time he had done that - pulling her as close as possible as she watched her mother's faux death in the Enchanted Forest.

_She stands in the rain, just to hide it all._

He wondered to himself if what she had truly felt when she seen him in his mangled state at the town line as she'd realized he _had_ actually made it to Storybrooke. The rain had blurred his vision and perhaps her feelings for him - even then.

_If you ever turn around, I won't let you fall down._

Pulling her from the small tunnel leading out of the thick ice wall, David had shoved her into his arms. He'd held her up in her weakened state as she shivered. He was relieved and she had provided him with that comfort, stroking the back of his head. When her knees buckled, he'd gripped her, lifted her, and carried her away from the cold - safe in his arms.

_I swear I'll find your smile_

_Make you unbreakable._

He reminisced their being trapped in the Dark One's vault and her uncertainty about wanting to go home fading. He had watched her try to hold back tears before she finally told him she'd changed her mind. The combination of her determination and the small, embarrassed smile she tried to hide had melted him - had drawn him to her like never before.

_'Cause she's the girl that I never had,_

_She's the heart that I wanted bad._

He did - and always had. He smiled as he thought back to the heated, longing looks they'd shared in the jungle. He flushed as he remembered how she had grabbed his coat collar, kissing him with a passion he'd never even dreamed of. He'd told Neal that he was in this for the long haul - that he'd never walk on out her. He hadn't lied.

_The song I've heard on the radio_

_It makes me stop and think of her._

That's where he had heard it. The radio in the kitchen had crooned these lyrics one night as she'd consumed herself with making dinner in the loft's kitchen. He had been reading some book he'd picked up at the library with his socked feet resting on the couch. She'd started to hum and he'd propped himself slightly up with an arm bent behind his head to watch her. The words told him so much then - explained pieces of what she'd gone through and prompted him to understand what she needed. He had lost himself in her. He'd fallen in love with her.

_I can't, I can't, I can't concentrate anymore._

He had been transfixed on Emma even further when they'd returned from New York. Smee had confronted him about being distracted. He knew he was - he hated that he couldn't just abandon ship and focus on leaving Storybrooke. He had retorted defensively, but when Emma walked toward him moments later, he'd smiled, beyond happy to see her as he shoved his guilt about letting his crew down to the back of his mind.

_I need, I need, need to show her what he heart is for._

Emma slid the hand that had been resting on his shoulder down to his chest where he was sure his heart was racing. Her eyes watered slightly as she smiled at him, the familiar reassurance that he was still alive and the promise that he would always be there to smile back at her. Killian didn't hear the next few lines of the song as he moved his hand to Emma's lower back, leaning her down into a soft dip before he pulled her back up to him, flush against his _wonderfully_ pounding heart just as the song seemed to be reaching its final notes.

_And I'll put my arms around you and make you unbreakable._

"Well, Captain," Emma whispered, dropping her forehead against his as her eyes fluttered and closed. "I'm glad I took your advice."

"To what might you be referring, love?"

"Back in the Enchanted Forest at Midas's ball," she answered. "You told me that the only rule was to pick a partner who knew what he was doing."

As Killian sighed softly, he coaxed her eyes open and ran a thumb across her cheek. For the first time in decades - dancing aside - he realized that he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh, sweet angst :) I've had this chapter in my head for a while and I'm so glad to finally get it out there! Things are about to get much, much more interesting :) all rights belong to OUAT.**

_9:27_. Emma was officially worried. If it were the other way around and Killian was waiting for _her_, it wouldn't be any cause for alarm. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Killian - it was just that her life tended to be a perpetual Neverland where time was the last of her priorities. However, her husband and his out of character tardiness were now two of her big, important priorities. He was late - twenty seven minutes late actually. He was never late for breakfast. Emma nibbled her bottom lip, looking out the window for any sign of Killian. Ever since the pirate from the past arrived in town, Emma's nerves grew when he wasn't around. The fact that he was now twenty nine minutes late made her anxiety heighten that much more. _Just a little longer_, she thought to herself. _He will be here._

The word 'husband' rolled around in her mind, forcing a guarded smile onto her face. It had been two and a half weeks - roughly eighteen days of days of Killian her husband instead of her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>"Mmmm, I love you," he had mumbled into her neck.<em>

_His scruff tickled her neck as he ran his teeth from the base of her ear to her shoulder, a movement that caused Emma to shiver. His breath was hot against her skin as he held her stiff against the waist high iron bars._

_Honeymoons were almost out of the question when you lived in a town surrounded by a magical barrier. They'd nearly bagged it when Emma remembered Ingrid's house. It had been vacant for almost two years since the snow queen had taken to living in the forest once she began openly terrorizing the town._

_She had staked the place out a few times with Elsa unbeknownst to her pirate. The house itself was beyond the edge of the woods, secluded behind the trees and well away from any main roads. It was stunning - a cobblestone, Tudor style home that Elsa had said was quite similar to the ones in Arendelle. It had a huge master bedroom on the second floor with a four post bed and large glass doors that led out onto a balcony surrounded by low iron railings._

_"Oh, Emma."_

_The balcony was exactly where she'd ended up, pressed against the railings as Killian ravished her neckline. He was a mess of teeth and an eager tongue as he began to grind his hips against hers with the solid rails bracing her legs. She arched her back as he began to unzip her dress, allowing it to fall at their feet. With Emma exposed, Killian ran his tongue over his top lip. The dress was gone and Emma's lacy, white lingerie was revealed._

_"Mmmm, love," he continued as he ran his hands over every inch of her bare skin, placing a soft caress on her stomach. "You are a vision."_

_Emma quickly pulled him back to her, driving her hands into his hair as she kissed him. She felt him shift from side to side as he kicked his shoes off and she reached down to rip his shirt open._

_"Bloody hell, love," Killian growled. "I buy new clothes and you destroy them. If you keep insisting on robbing my shirts of buttons, I'd be happy to simplify things for you by forgetting a shirt altogether."_

_"If you could recall the purchase correctly, pirate," Emma whispered against his lips as his tongue reached for her. "I bought this shirt for you."_

_He chuckled as he began to drag his lips down her body, continuing his ministrations until he was on his knees. His hooded eyes glanced up at her, but instead of lust all she saw was the purest form of love. He trailed his rough hands up the back of her smooth, chilled thighs and pulled her to his mouth._

_Oh, god, Emma thought as her head fell back._

_He gripped her backside a bit harder as her legs began to tremble. She slammed her hands down to the bars to prop herself up as he explored her with his tongue. She moaned, much louder than she realized._

_"My hell, Emma," he panted. "Are you trying to kill me, love?"_

_She was about to return his wit when he dove back in, lapping hard at the wetness between her legs. She needed more - wanted more. She needed to feel him._

_She grabbed his shoulders just as he was about to slid his fingers inside her. He looked confused for a moment, but as she shoved him back against the rock wall, his eyes rolled back as the ran her hands over his pants. Ripping the zipper down, Emma knelt down to trace her teeth over the open seam. He shuddered, yanking her back to her feet. She chanced a look at him - messy hair, flushed cheeks, gasping for breath. His shirt was still on, but open due to her assault and destruction of the fastenings. His pants were also undone and he looked at her with a challenging gaze. Do it, his eyes begged._

_"Emma, come to me."_

_She conceded, but before grinding against him, she tore his pants down with his boxer briefs in tow. Feeling her so hot and wanting against him, he couldn't wait. He pushed his hand down to shove her underwear to the side. She moved automatically, raising herself on her toes so he could thrust into her. He groaned loudly, beginning to move as he pulled one of her thighs up against his hip, trying to ease the friction from the lace rubbing against him and he slid in and out._

_Emma mimicked him, pressing herself into his pelvic bone to stimulate her nerves even more. She put a palm flat against the wall above his head as he lifted her higher._

_"Killian. Oh, Killian."_

_He increased his pace at the tortured sound of his name. Her labored breathing and arousing moans caused his thrusts to grow uneven and erratic._

_"Emma. Emma, I want you to come, love."_

_"With you. Only with you."_

_He grunted once more as she pulsed around him, tight and wet. When she cried out a stifled scream that signaled her release, he pushed upward to empty himself inside her. Both spent, their legs became quickly uncoordinated. He slid down the wall to the ground as she began to fall on him, making her straddle him so he didn't have to pull out yet. His knees were bent, but she used them to hold herself up for a moment before her forehead fell helplessly against his._

_"Killian?"_

_"Mmmm," he moaned softly. "Yes?"_

_"How far did you say this place was from town?"_

_"Well," he laughed, a low sound in his chest. "I'd say not far enough."_

* * *

><p>Emma began to drum her fingers nervously. Where the hell was he? She drained her hot chocolate mug quickly, wishing it was coffee. <em>All that caffeine is bad for the baby<em>, Killian's voice scolded in her head. She should have burned every baby book Mary Margaret had at the loft the second she'd found out she was pregnant.

A confusing mix of frustrated and worried, Emma tossed her napkin back on the table and left the diner. She plopped down the steps, pulling her black knit beanie over her head. A less than punctual captain was definitely something that concerned Emma. With a sigh, she decided to head to the only place he could be - the docks.

_Well this is a bust_, Emma thought as she scanned the horizon in search of Killian or his ship. Her hand moved protectively to her stomach, trying to soothe her uneasiness and worry. She shook her head softly as she turned to walk back. This must be payback for all the occasions where he had chased her.

"Well, if it isn't the princess and the newly declared Mrs. Captain Hook."

Emma halted quickly, instinctively tightening her jacket to try to conceal one of her biggest concerns. Raising her eyes slowly, she didn't need an introduction to know who those hardened blue eyes belonged to. _Davy Jones._

* * *

><p>Killian hopped off the metal ladder, sliding the back of his hand across his cheek at the smear of paint he felt there. They - well he - had chosen a soft gray color. Emma had tried to explain the concept of 'gender neutral' to him and from what he could gather, gray would be a safe color for the baby's room. As he slid the roller back and forth over the walls, he became consumed in the task and the world dissolved around him. He'd jumped slightly when he finally noticed David leaning in the doorway, eating - quite ironically he mused - an apple.<p>

"If past knowledge serves me correctly, that _doesn't_ seem like a fruit your lovely wife keeps a stock of in the loft, mate."

"Ha-ha," David replied, gesturing to the walls, his tone thick with sarcasm. "Still fighting Emma on finding out if it's a boy or girl huh?"

"The magic in this world isn't perfect, Dave," Killian spoke, resuming his painting as he did so. "Apparently that hat trick can't be done until the next doctor's appointment. But, if you _must_ know, I'm not anxious to find out. It seems to me that customary surprise is part of the fun of adding to a family."

"We didn't find out with Neal either," David agreed. "No regrets. Nice job on the painting by the way - not too bad."

Killian smiled, looking around the room. _Not bad at all._ David moved suddenly to answer the ringing cell in his pocket.

"Hello? Oh Emma - hey. Whoa, whoa, whoa...slow down. Who? Where?"

The color drained from Killian's face. He'd been so involved - so wrapped up in painting. He didn't need to check the time to know. He was late - but the expression on David's face told him that missing breakfast was the least of their problems.

* * *

><p><em>"Captain Jones," Emma nodded.<em>

_"So you've heard of me?"_

_"Bits and pieces," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him._

_He chuckled, an evil sound that made her shudder. His skin was worn and leathered, partially covered by a scruffy dark beard. His eyes were deep blue and slightly resembled Killian's but lacked that bright, sassy glint. They were eyes of purpose - of vengeance - and Emma could quickly see that he wasn't there to chat about the weather._

_"I suppose congratulations are in order," he drawled, his tone chilling. "Sorry I missed the wedding."_

_"No apologies necessary," Emma retorted._

_"Ah you are a tough lass," the captain smirked. "I see why Killian likes you. Too bad that won't be a thing of importance soon enough."_

_"Actually, he loves me - and I think that will always be an item of huge importance."_

_The captain let out a muffled roar of laughter, mocking her unwillingness to back down. He slowly retrieved a dagger from his pocket and began to circle her like an unpredictable vulture._

_"Emma, my dear," Jones chided. "I don't know how much your beloved captain has told you, but he and I have a past."_

_"He may have mentioned something. I believe he called it quite complex."_

_"So cryptic, that boy," he shook his head at her. "It's nothing of the extensive sort. Your husband owes me a debt - his life if you want to get technical about it. It seems as if he's being stubborn about going willingly. To be expected I suppose. You, Emma, are the fortunate soul that will be assisting him in repaying what he owes to me."_

_"You're going to kill me?"_

_"No, no, lass. You're going to deliver him to me."_

_"So Captain," Emma braved. "What if I don't take orders from you?_

_The pirate leaned in close to Emma's face - a gesture that was meant to shake her and frighten her into compliance. She wasn't afraid of him. She was afraid of losing Killian._

_"Well, my Princess," he growled, glancing downward to her abdomen. "Let's just say that if I can't collect on my debt because of your lack of desire to help me, I'd be happy to provide you with a deficit of your own."_

_No._

_"Mom?"_

_Emma swung around to see Henry, confused but glad to see her. She quickly turned back to where she'd just bantered with the mystery man, but he was gone. She tried to compose herself and work up a concealing smile before resuming her interaction with her son._

_"Henry," she gasped. "Hey, kid. What are you up to? Why are you down here?"_

_She watched her brown haired boy trek down the wooden planks to meet her. She did her best to not laugh out loud at the Dalmatian following him. He was still small - Emma wondered if he was the runt - and coordination was still a daily challenge he faced. He skidded to a stop at Emma's feet and jumped up, pawing at her leg._

_"Leroy said he would take Zero and I fishing today," he eyed her with interest. "I told you last night. Did you forget?"_

_"Must have. Sorry kid - have fun, okay?"_

_He nodded giving her a crooked half smile and a whole hearted hug. She pulled him against her chest, cradling his head under her chin for a moment as she desperately tried to avoid the thought of deficit's many forms._

* * *

><p>He was an <em>idiot.<em> Painting or not, he should have been there. Emma's safety - his priority - had simply tumbled down the list without him realizing it. Now he would pay the price. A million scenarios dashed through his brain as he sprinted the several blocks to the loft. He thought he'd heard David telling him to get in the truck before he shot out the door, but when he realized who she had spent the morning conversing with, his instincts told him to run. _Was she hurt? Was the baby hurt? Would they be okay?_

It nearly frustrated him to find her as he entered the loft - calmly composed as she took a deep breath. He wasn't totally fooled by her. Her eyes looked sad - somehow understanding - and she moved quickly across the floor to throw her arms around his neck. He melted into her embrace, knowing he shouldn't. He didn't deserve comforting. He began to silently degrade himself, berating until he pulled back from her.

"Killian, don't..."

"Emma, I...I..."

"Hey," she pleaded. "Killian, _please_. Talk to me."

The open floor loft began to close in on him, suffocating him as the walls moved closer. _What had he done? What was he doing to her - to the baby?_ She reached for his hand, the way he had for hers the day she lost control of her magic, but he stepped back, a shaky grip evading hers. She felt the parallel, realizing how much she had hurt him that day by seeing how much he was hurting now. He seemed to hyperventilate as she watched him. He looked beyond petrified.

"Killian, please, don't do this."

"I can't, Emma...I just..."

"Killian, stop it," her voice grew as she followed his frantic movements. "You have to talk to me. I need you to talk to me."

He wasn't sure what he was doing - everything going quickly into auto pilot as he paced from floorboard to floorboard.

"Killian, this isn't your fault."

He wasn't hearing her. He was so lost in his own mind.

"I can't believe this," he whispered, his voice breaking. "What have I_ done?_ I can't...this isn't..."

Emma watched his feet shuffle toward the door. Her heart jumped into her throat as she racked her brain for ways to stop him. He ran a violent hand through his hair and reached for the knob.

"Killian," Emma tried a final time, her voice begging. "Don't go. Don't walk away-"

The door slammed with Killian's demons following him out of the loft. Emma stood still as if her feet were stuck to the floor. _Had he just left?_

* * *

><p><em>Gray.<em> She loved it. Emma had returned home to their home after an hour - or five - she wasn't sure which. She smelled the paint from the doorstep, turning the lock effortlessly to move around Henry's puppy to get inside. David had sent Zero with her, hoping the silent company might be good for her while she pined for her pirate. She didn't have to go in the spare room to realize what he'd done. The door was cracked and she leaned her forehead against the frame, taking a deep breath before she pushed it open. It was done - and it was _beautiful_.

That was as far as she'd gotten by the time the sun set - sitting on the floor with Zero's head on her lap as darkness began to creep in. _Spots_, she thought. He was getting spots finally.

Quietly, Emma heard the front door open. Zero let out a quiet growl, but rather than bark at the sudden disruption, he walked to the hallway to face the intruder. A couple moments later, she heard the sweet sound of Killian's voice. Before she was prepared, he moved into the room with Zero in his arms. He was scratching the pup's ear - almost trying to pass along his nervous tick to him.

"Gray," he whispered.

"Gray," she replied. "It's perfect."

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

"We don't seem to be very good at those," Emma attempted a jab at humor.

He let out a quiet breath - the kind that told her he was smiling. He set Zero down, letting the puppy trot back over to Emma where he laid up against her opposite side to rest. Killian took the puppy's consideration as an invitation to sit down next to his wife. He slumped to the floor, avoiding her eyes by looking at the new paint job.

"You left."

"I - I know."

"I forgive you."

"Just like that?"

"Yes," she said with a soft sigh. "Just like that."

He turned to meet her gaze, relieved at the love he found there. She leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. It took a moment before she felt his soft shuddering and realized he was crying. She immediately sat up, lifting a hand to swipe a tear off the scar on his cheek. He dropped his head back against the wall, squeezing his eyes closed.

"Killian."

He shook his head without purpose and then dropped his face to his worried hands, cradling his eyes in his palms. Emma took his face in her hands, pulling him up and wiping the sadness from his cheeks. His eyelashes were wet, emphasizing the marine hue of his eyes.

"_Killian._"

He met her concerned face for a moment, knowing what she was about to ask.

"Is he your father?"

Emma searched his expression for an answer. He stared blankly ahead for what felt like forever and then swerved his head toward her. The way his eyebrows furrowed and his turned down half smile hurt her chest. _There_ he was - the lost boy. The way he was out of words - his heartbreaking quietness - answered the inquiry for him, but he took a deep breath and chose to do it anyway. She deserved that much.

"Aye."


	19. Chapter 19

**Dun-dun-dun! I'm so excited to get this chapter out there. A bit of angst, fluff, and suspense. Enjoy :) and as always, I own nothing!**

_Port. Starboard. Killian repeated those two words in his head over and over as he practically skipped to keep up with the man walking ahead of him. He figured if he was to be a man of the sea - his father's understudy - he ought to know at least the basics._

_Port. Starboard._

_Yes, today, Captain David Jones of the king's Navy was bringing along a small sailor. They reached the harbor where the Jewel of the Realm was docked and as Killian's small boots met the wood, he repeated his reminder in his head._

_Port. Starboard._

_"Killian, I need you to go with Gibbs here," his father had ordered. "He will show you where you can wait for me. I've got to set speed and such for departure."_

_Killian nodded, eyes wide. He went with the crewman, hoping he'd end up in a place where he could watch his father work. Captain Jones was a creature of habit - up early, to bed late - structured in every way. He was respected highly with a proud posture and a commanding voice. Killian loved his father's uniform - it was such clean linen decorated with blue threads of royalty and various medals of achievement. He desperately wanted a hat like the one his father wore - the one that covered wavy dark hair and framed steel blue eyes._

_"Look alive, men," the captain yelled from the helm. "To your stations! Prepare to set sail!"_

_Killian watched from the stairs leading into the captain's quarters. Gibbs had taken him inside the room, but Killian loved watching his father work. He knelt on the second step and rested his chin on the wood as he watched. He heard seagulls and the unfit mouths of sailors. As five year olds do, he became exhausted by midday and fell asleep in his hiding place as the ship carried them out to sea. He slept longer than intended, the waves lulling him in and out of his slumber. Eventually he felt strong arms lift his small body to carry him inside the crew's cabin. He wasn't fully awake. His lazy eyes fell closed as the man held him on the walk down a short flight of stairs. He leaned into the man's chest and when they reached the bed set up for Killian, the man helped him under the covers before he snuffed out the lantern that was actually providing very little light._

_Port. Starboard._

* * *

><p>Killian's eyes fluttered open in the darkness. He felt Emma breathing lightly next to him and realized it must be late - quite late from how silent the apartment was. He ran a gentle hand across her back and kissed her shoulder, doing his best to keep her sleep undisturbed. She moved slightly to pull the blankets higher, but she didn't wake.<p>

Slipping slowly from the bed, he walked across the room to the dresser, pulling open the second drawer - the one where Emma had insisted he keep his socks. He shuffled things around as he tried to avoid noise. After a few seconds of feeling around, his hand bumped the metal object. He withdrew it, sliding it into the pocket of his sweatpants and snuck out the door.

He was beyond relieved that only a memory - a dream really - had been the cause of his insomnia on this particular night. Nightmares had plagued him since the day his father had cornered Emma at the docks. Six nights of angst filled, weakening nightmares that were built upon statements he'd tried so hard to forget - some things targeted at him and others that he'd throw at others in his own defense.

_You don't want to abandon him the way you were abandoned._

_Even demons can be killed - I will find a way._

_Death isn't in the cards for you, pirate. I want you alive because I want you to suffer - as I did._

_I know you'll never change because all you care about is yourself!_

_You're a coward and a monster! You let a man die for your ship - what kind of person does that?_

_Love brings nothing but wasted years and endless torment._

_I'll die fighting before I let you use that bloody hat on Emma!_

_You're losing control of that hand, dearie. Next time you might do something to someone that can't be so easily fixed._

_Well, captain, let's see what kind of man you really are._

_You're nothing but a pirate._

He padded up the hallway, shirtless and shoeless, only his striped socks meeting the floor. He walked past Henry's room where the boy lay soundly asleep, the pup nestled into the blankets beside him. Killian smiled softly at the sight before making his way to the balcony.

He took a seat down on one of the rocking chairs near the railing. Marco had taught him how to make one - three actually. He had wanted to build one for the baby's room. Emma had once told him that she remembered a foster mother she'd had for a short time who had a rocking chair. She used to climb up on the chair at night when she wasn't able to sleep. _It was the only place I felt safe,_ she had said. Killian wanted that for Emma and the baby - a place to feel safe.

Killian had zero memories of his father - well, other than the one he'd dreamt of that night. He supposed the fact that he didn't remember much of the man made him more desperate to hold on to the memory he did have. He pulled the metal trinket from his pocket, rubbing his finger over the glass on the front and feeling the _Capt. D. Jones_ engraving on the back. It seemed quite fitting that the only thing his father had left him was a broken compass - one that lacked the ability to even point north.

"Will you tell me about him?"

Emma had found him - of course. She leaned on the frame of the open glass door as sheer curtains blew behind her in the soft breeze. He gave her a nervous smile, struggling to meet her eyes. He knew what she was asking, but he hopelessly hoped he was wrong.

"About who?"

"Your father. Will you tell me what you remember about him?"

Killian found himself wishing that Liam was still around during times like this. He'd been Killian's rock growing up without their parents - one lost to corruption and the other chasing that corrupted man. He would have a much better answer to Emma's question. Liam had been older and closer with their father. He would have more to say.

"There's not much I _do_ remember. Evil has a way of doing that to things I suppose."

"Killian," Emma said, walking to the chair next to him. "You are _not_ nor have you ever been evil."

"I appreciate that, love," He smiled, a flash of sarcasm before he descended back into brooding. "But my father was - is."

Emma reached one had to his lap, finding his cold hand and linking her fingers with his. Her other palm moved to her abdomen. Killian loved Emma as this maternal being - protective and adoring. He found that even in the midst of this fearful situation, the baby had been their constant. It kept his heart in the right place. It kept him from drowning in his demons.

"My father," he began, shakily until Emma clutched his hand harder. "Was a military man. He sailed endlessly, hardly ever home with our family. I suppose he was more distant with me than Liam - I was younger and a nuisance as far as he was concerned. He loved me, but differently. He had this unstoppable work ethic. It was a trait that caused him to seek power and ultimately his lust for it led him to make a deal that changed things."

"He became something else - someone else?"

"Aye," Killian continued, a neutral expression on his face. "Somewhere along his quest for a higher rank, he met a woman. I don't know who she was, but I know he loved her with a love he'd never shown my mother. He left us. He tried to go back and find this woman, but to no avail. In exchange for her location and the possibility of a life with her, he entered into a devil's agreement."

"So Henry's story was pretty accurate," Emma stated, more of a question than an observation. "He ferried that ship we read about."

"_The Flying Dutchman_ - yes. He undertook that sacred task of carrying souls of lost sailors and damned men. He dragged them to worlds beyond. In return, he'd hoped to be reunited with his love, but when the outcome was not as he expected, he became this...this..._demonic_ man."

Emma had a million thoughts dancing through her mind. Killian was a lost boy not because of what he'd done in the past. He was lost because his father _chose_ to lose him. It made her heart ache in a way she couldn't explain.

"My mother tried to save him," Killian explained. "His followers had planned an attack on our village and when it happened, she saw it as a chance to find him...to help him...to bring him home. I never saw her again."

Emma stared as he finished the story, sensing that he wasn't going to say anything else. She wondered why now - why had Davy Jones come to Storybrooke? What did he want with Killian? The only answer she had was that he definitely was not there to make amends.

"Emma," Killian said quietly, interrupting the wheels turning in her head. "Do you think I'll be a good father?"

His eyes were a watery blue and his lips were set in a straight line as he finally looked at her. He looked tortured - completely broken. In that moment, she saw his real fear. He was scared that his father's actions would prevent him from being the man this baby deserved. Emma internally cursed Davy Jones for ever making her husband believe he wasn't worthy.

"If I know anything," Emma replied, running a single finger over the scar under his eye. "It's that your father will _never_ prevent you from being a wonderful father. No one will love this baby more than you - than _us_. No pirate captain of the past will keep you from being everything our child needs."

He pursed his lips, not exactly convinced, but his eyes told Emma that her reassurance was something he had really needed. She leaned over and placed her head against his shoulder. He draped a strong arm around her, kissing the top of her head as they both digested the tale of Jones and what it meant for their future. _Nothing_, Emma thought. Davy Jones is nothing.

* * *

><p>"Emma," Mary Margaret spoke, a glint in her eye. "You <em>have<em> to find out the baby's gender!"

They sat at lunch in the diner with Emma looking over her glass at her mother. She supposed Mary Margaret might still be a little disgruntled at their quick wedding and lack of planning thereof. It hadn't been quite the battle she'd thought it would be. The loving eyes she had glued to Emma during the whole event told her that although the guest list had been short, she was thrilled and undeniably happy for her daughter and the pirate.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal," Emma replied, setting her silverware down. "You guys didn't find out with Neal."

"I know, I know," Mary Margaret shook her head. "Your father won that round I guess. Don't you want to know?"

"I don't know - maybe. I just want the baby to be okay. I just want Killian to be okay."

Mary Margaret gave her a sympathetic smile. She knew how much Killian had been struggling with his haunted past intruding on their new lives. She reached across the table, giving Emma's hand a quick squeeze. Her daughter gave her a weak half smile.

As they shared a reassuring moment, they watched Regina walk in, her eyes searching.

"Hey," she gasped, approaching the booth. "Where's Hook? I thought he'd be with you."

"He left the apartment kind of early this morning," Emma answered. "It's Wednesday - I assumed he was with David."

"I called Charming looking for him a few hours ago, but he hadn't seen him," Regina explained. "Robin called him and left him a message, but I wasn't sure if he still had an lack of fondness regarding cellphones."

"What's this about?"

"I think there's a couple of things we could test to try and open the time portal," she told Emma. "I figured he'd want to check out the barn with us."

Emma knew Killian well enough to know exactly where he was. No way in _hell_ was she going to let him start running experiments on Zelena's old stomping grounds without her. She began to gather her things.

"Thanks for letting me know, Regina. I think I know where to find him."

Regina smiled, excusing herself as Emma put her coat on and started toward the door.

"Emma," Mary Margaret called after her. "For the record..."

"Yeah?"

"Something tells me we might be getting another boy."

Emma's heart fluttered a bit at this. She thought of Killian's blue eyes and his thick head of dark hair - and the way a man like that would light up at having a son of his own. _Maybe she'd be okay with a boy._

* * *

><p>Killian <em>hated<em> this barn. If Emma didn't act like such a savior all the time, their previous time travel would have never happened. He shook his head, kneeling and examining the dirt below his feet. He wondered if they would have ever grown close without those few days tromping through the Enchanted Forest. He remembered the dance - the way she'd let things go for a moment and looked truly happy as he spun her across the floor. _Maybe it hadn't been so bad,_ he thought with a grin.

"Looks like someone learned to use the voicemail feature on his cellphone."

He froze. _Dammit._

"Well, uh," he replied, standing and facing her. "Looks like you found me."

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

"I suppose not, love," he answered, smirking at her choice of words. "Although I had hoped to find a solution before I was shut down by the savior's precautions."

"Oh _please_," she laughed, walking further into the barn. "I thought it was you who demanded that 'we're not bloody well messing with any of this' before you tried to drag me away."

"I guess circumstances may have changed," he justified. "And I did not _drag_ you!"

She moved close to him, prompting him to wrap his arms around her waist. She'd been so patient with him this past week. He gave her a defeated grin. _How had he ever won her heart?_

"Well, there are two parts to this ridiculous team we drafted ourselves to," Emma sighed. "What have you discovered, Captain?"

"Very little. Regina said that the components of the spell were all met before - the courage, the heart, your brother - so there should be a way to invoke some sort of magical trigger that could reopen it."

They both looked around, not breaking their embrace. Magic was so fickle sometimes. Killian had no clue what could be considered a way to achieve such a thing and Emma wasn't exactly a master of sorcery.

"Well, I'm here now," She smiled, prompting his to squeeze her hips. "We'll figure it out."

He loved this confident Emma she became sometimes. He didn't miss the hint of adventure in her eyes as she looked at him. She was going to help him - whatever that required.

It was enough of a sweet gesture for Killian to move forward to kiss her. His lips spread into a soft smile as she moved her hands to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. They kissed - a sweet, simple kiss - one they'd done a million times before. But this time, the ground began to shake and they were quickly blinded by that bright yellow light. A wind that seemed to suck them in drew her further into his arms as a portal opened nearly underneath them. They fell, together, into the abyss. As soon as their bodies were engulfed, the portal closed, leaving an oddly undisturbed barn behind.


	20. Chapter 20

_It appears we're back in the Enchanted Forest._

_Yeah, I got that._

_Oh bloody hell_, he thought. Again? Killian tumbled to the floor of the woods, trying to keep Emma safe in his arms during the fall. Both of their heads smacked against the dirt as they landed on their backs. Killian quickly sat up to scan his wife's eyes as he put a frantic hand on her stomach.

"Emma, love. Are you okay?"

She gave him a confused smile and sat up to look around.

"Killian, are we..."

"My thoughts exactly."

There they were - the savior and her modernized pirate - stuck in the past once again. The forest was towering and as Emma looked to the distance, she noticed the snow capped mountains that she knew hid a variety of castles and - depending on what time they'd landed in - a mess of other enchantments.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You, love," Killian replied, knowing what she was seeking an answer for. "I was thinking of you in that dress - the one you wore at the ball."

Emma grinned at how he deciphered such a vague question, but even more at his honesty. She wondered for a moment just how often he retrieved that memory. He'd looked the picture of smugly handsome, drawing a blank when asked for his name but then guiding her skillfully through an unknown dance. She quickly snapped back to reality - or at least this reality.

"Well, I guess the good news is we're back in the past," she tried, a fake optimism in her tone. "Time travel dilemma solved."

"Why do I get the feeling that you are going to now bestow the bad news upon me now, love?"

"Because I am," Emma replied, giving him a half smile. "The bad news is that we are back _in the past_."

Killian chuckled nervously as he furrowed his eyebrows. Emma couldn't figure out what the hell had happened and Killian's adorable yet mysterious expression was not clarifying anything. She figured out why they'd ended up in this realm specifically, but _how_ had this happened? _Oh god_. That had to be it.

"True love's kiss," she stated. "_Freaking_ true love's kiss."

"A wonderful form of light magic," Killian confirmed with a cocky grin.

"I can't believe this," Emma shook her head.

"That we have true love? You wound me, Swan."

She glared at him in a flirtatious manner as he pulled her against his chest, kissing her forehead with a laugh.

"I thought we had decided that 'Swan' was no longer appropriate."

"Okay, _Emma_," he poked her ribs softly, swaying her from side to side. "My apologies for the informal name calling."

Emma sighed into his embrace. This whole thing was ridiculous. The power behind true love's kiss had always made zero sense to Emma, but the important thing was that it worked. This spontaneous trip was quite inconvenient, but if Emma had to be trapped in this past realm with anyone, she was glad it was her swashbuckling husband.

"Emma, you're sure you're okay? The baby..."

"...Will surely make this trip much more interesting," Emma retorted with a raised an eyebrow. "The baby is fine, Killian. We are _both_ fine."

When she leaned back to assure him, he grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her. It was kisses like that - the kind that melted the world around them - that made Emma so grateful that they'd gone from the uncertain circumstances of their first time travel trip to this one. She only hoped they could find a portal back to the present - or the future - whatever.

"So now what, pirate?"

"I suppose we better find out 'when' we are."

"And how," Emma began to ask, dragging her fingers along his forearm. "Do you propose we do that?"

Killian watched her hand move down his arm and as her palm pressed up against his. She bit her bottom lip and batted her lengthy eyelashes at him. Running his tongue across his lower lip and rolling his eyes, Killian turned her hand that was linked with his into the loop of his arm to escort her back up onto the path. Emma narrowed her eyes, forming an adorable pout that lit up her face.

"Let's get out of here, love - before I change my _unfairly_ rational mind."

* * *

><p>"Killian?"<p>

"Yes, love?"

They hadn't been walking long. The path had seen a recent storm and Killian had been navigating their way, using a cute hopping technique to get past fallen branches and over the occasional puddle. The way he moved was intriguing - almost childlike but with a clear sense of direction.

"I've been wondering," Emma started as Killian took her hand to guide her around a obstructing tree that had landed on the path. "When do you think it happened?"

"When do I think what happened?"

"The baby," she clarified. "When do you think it happened?"

Killian grinned wildly at her, his eyes lit up with a lusty arrogance. Emma blushed as she really he was mulling over many, many instances. He slid his tongue against the inside of his cheek and scratched purposelessly behind his ear. _Not playing fair_, Emma thought.

* * *

><p><em>Killian had been playing darts, something he'd become rather skilled at after his days chasing the snow queen. Emma would be there soon and he thought a bullseye or two might help pass the time. As he lined up to throw, his position allowed him a clear view down the hall to the back exit. Without warning, the door slowly opened and Emma stealthy stepped in. He smiled, happy to see his Swan. He opened his mouth to greet her, but she quickly silenced him with a shake of her head and a finger to her lips. He cocked an eyebrow at her in question, lowering the dart and tossing it to the table as casually as possible. She looked at him from hooded eyes and motioned 'come here' with her fingers.<em>

_They stumbled into the vacant storage room at the back of the diner less than graciously. It was late morning, but with it being the weekend, the tables were full and the conversation flowing through the seating area created enough noise to distract people from the dalliance about to occur. The fact that it locked from the inside was a helpful detail that they took quick advantage of._

_"Good morning to you too, love," Killian gasped as Emma tore her jacket off and slammed her lips against his._

_"Off, pirate. Take your clothes off."_

_She was whimpering softly as she cupped him through his jeans. Her hand fumbled away for a moment, allowing him to yank the zipper down. She took the instant to yank her sweater off, exposing black lace covered breasts._

_They must have looked ridiculous as Killian continued assaulting her lips while trying to slide out of his jeans at the same time. They bumped into a storage rack, a few napkins and takeout boxes falling on their heads then to the floor. They both noticed but remained unfazed as he finally kicked the second leg of his pants off. The faint sound of denim hitting the door was all Emma processed before he jolted forward with a growl, helping her hastily dispose of her remaining clothes._

_"Emma," he grunted. "Oh, Emma, love."_

_He lifted her against a different set of storage shelves, immediately noticing how much sturdier they were. She gripped the bars behind her, wrapping her legs around him and he began to thrust upward, the fabric covering both of their lower halves creating a slowly burning friction. She released an uncontrolled moan and he grinned, but then hurried to cover her mouth with his hand._

_"You," he scolded quietly, still grinding up against her. "Have to be quiet, love."_

_"Mmmm, Killian," she responded, nibbling the hand he had silenced her with. "You've never complained before."_

_"Well typically, we are in a more private location," he bit back, smacking a palm against the back of her thigh and gripping her hard. "Not in the back room of a diner filled with morning patrons."_

_"I'm very much aware of where we are," she replied as she rubbed against him roughly in a slow, torturing movement. "But I think I'd prefer if you'd concern yourself less with my volume and think more about the fastest way to get rid of these"_

_She pulled on the waistband of his boxer briefs, but he was already tearing them down as she lectured him. Everything was so passionate - so needy. There would be time for slow later._

_"Ah, Killian," Emma writhed as he yanked her underwear to the side and slammed into her. "Yes!"_

_She could have been screaming and Killian would still not have had the control to stop her. He pushed into her hard, back and forth at a punishing pace. She gripped the metal shelves harder, trying to brace herself for the release he was pushing her toward._

_"Please, please don't stop," she begged, feeling his nails dig softly into her ass as he took her hard._

_"Never," he mumbled seductively, his hot breath against her ear. "I never want to stop."_

_Emma had processed the knowledge that he was currently thrusting into her rapidly and without a condom, but the pleasure was too heightened to stop. They'd let it happen before and it was fine._

_"Mmmm, yes," she whined, feeling him harden even more as his length stroked the walls inside of her. "That feels so good."_

_"Come, Emma. Come for me, love."_

_As he punctuated the last sentence, she felt herself tighten and a sinful orgasm ripped through her body. She continued her jagged breaths as he rutted hard into her. When he stilled, she felt him let go as a filling warmth spread through her. They continued to move automatically, drawing out the final moments of pleasure. She trailed kisses through his damp hair as he seemed to be refusing to lower down to the ground. There was no way they were getting away with this._

_"Well, love," he laughed softly into her ear, setting her down and searching for something to help clean them up. "Perhaps we should take a walk before breakfast eh?"_

_She giggled against his chest. Killian was actually offering to join her for the walk of shame._

* * *

><p>They journeyed a while, reminiscing their previous trip through the portal and arguing about the beginnings of the baby. She did <em>not<em> get pregnant in her parents' bed. That was _one time_ and though it had not happened on purpose, Killian found it endlessly amusing. She'd missed this side of him - the one that taunted her with innuendos and seduced her with the raise of a single eyebrow. It was refreshing to see it again, even though they'd had to venture back a few hundred decades for it to happen.

As night started to fall, they approached a harborside town - one Killian seemed to recognize given the expression of awe that suddenly filled his gaze. Emma peered from the water to her pirate to the shabby buildings that were slowly lighting up with evening patrons.

"Killian," she asked, gripping his hand. "Where are we?"

"Home," he said blankly. "My home - well, my home once."

Emma squinted at her surroundings. There were dirt, poorly maintained roads that stretched past closely structured buildings - pubs mostly. The townspeople she saw didn't seem overly familiar with this place and she assumed it was likely a port town for sailors...and _pirates_. She shuddered remembering how he had told her that Davy Jones and his crew had destroyed this place. She knew it had to be difficult for him to be here.

Killian seemed to be a man with a mission though. With focused eyes, he took firm hold of Emma's hand and led her to one of the smaller abodes across the way. They didn't go inside - Emma was glad when she noticed the riffraff that seemed to be inhabiting the area. Killian ushered her to a back window where they both ducked down, out of view but able to peek inside. It was a poor excuse for a pub - littered with drunken men and dimly lit with the glow of a few fireplaces. It was loud, even with the window enclosing the noise. Most of the men she could make out through the smudged glass seemed quite mutinous - pirates of a various nature. They were dressed like ragged sailors and didn't seem to hesitate to take what they pleased as a couple of mild brawls broke out as they watched. Alcohol hung thick in the air and Emma tried to make out any coherent voices through the loud stupors nearly all of the men seemed to slur. Suddenly, she made out a recognizable man - someone familiar.

"Killian - _look_. Is that..."

"Yes," he said quietly.

It was obvious he'd noticed the man before she had. He was one of the only honorably dressed men in the pub - clean pressed Navy uniform and maintained wavy hair under a sharp captain's hat. The light from a fire caught the shine of one of his pendants and it glared against the glass. He laughed, a hearty sound that was oddly comforting - even for Emma. She couldn't figure out what in the realms a man of status would be doing in a place like this, conversing with pirates and drowning himself in alcohol.

"Look, Jones," one of the intoxicated and rebellious sailors slurred loudly. "I don't see why you gotta stay here! The sea is a better place for men like us - spirits like ours shouldn't be so caged."

They all engaged in a rage filled "cheers" as libations sloshed all over the wooden table. The men were clearly careless - wild and selfish without obligation. Killian's father, however, was not it seemed. It obviously bothered him more than anyone else as the men continued to chastise him and he toyed with the dagger on his belt.

Emma ventured a guess that his purpose here wasn't simply to get drunk. He was there to escape - to figure out the easiest way to abandon his life for a different one. He didn't want to be a rooted man. He had that longing look that spoke volumes. Emma thought that it was maybe the expression Killian had back when he lived for revenge and plundering. Davy Jones - or actually David still in this case - wanted to be free.

"I'm going to offer again, _Captain_," a different man chided. "We're setting sail in the morning for realms unknown. No plan, no agenda. We'll let the wind take us and we'll leave this behind. Now you can decide if these _"responsibilities"_ you deem to be so important are worth missing out on an opportunity like this."

Killian's eyes were glued to his father as they listened in on this conversation. Emma wondered if this was the man Killian knew - the one he remembered. She frowned at his lack of expression and grasped his hand, squeezing to remind him that she was still there.

All too quickly, Emma saw a small flash of dark hair duck out from a spot near the men's feet. She blinked, convinced that she'd imagined it, but when a small boy snuck out from under the table, she couldn't help but follow him with her eyes. He was laughing, preparing to get up and run. It was then that she noticed another child, a little bigger than the first. The two boys giggled wildly as the older one pulled down his brother to hide back under the table. The two boys were now visible as Emma knew where to look. They appeared to be engrossed in some game played with dice in a wooden cup. She wasn't sure why, but she was glad they had each other - this pub was no place for two young boys.

The youngest one's eyes raised toward the window and Emma felt Killian's breath hitch. The boy's eyes were large with adventure and the most beautiful cobalt blue she had ever seen. His dark hair fell in wisps across his head, sticking up slighting in the back. Emma gazed back at him, trying to pin down why he looked so familiar.

"Wait, Killian," she gasped with realization, pointing to the children who were so carefully concealed at their father's boots. "If that's your father, then who-"

"_Liam_," Killian stared and replied quietly, although he knew Emma was perceptive enough to know what he was going to say. "And me."


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, I'm a bit nervous about this one...the flashback of Killian here is pretty suggestive as to another character that may play a small role in the rest of the story. We'll see if I chicken out or if I can pull it off :) thank you for reading! I really appreciate all of your kind words and support so far. This story is such a blast to write. I'm hoping to wrap it up within the week, but we'll see - no promises! :) Once again, all rights belong to OUAT.**

***Sorry for the mix up with the duplicate chapter! That's what I get for trying to post on my desktop computer instead of my laptop :/ fixed now!**

_Alone. He was alone._

_Liam had joined the Navy, following the life path of his estranged father but hopefully with a different footprint. He was gone - headed to the sea for the foreseeable future and he'd left Killian alone._

_Mr. Gibbs had cared for the boys the best he could ever since the night the town burned and what was left of the boys' family vanished into thin air. He'd helped the boys acclimate. He'd taken them sailing - assisted them in maintaining a love for the water. He had encouraged Liam to pursue an honorable life in the military and promised to care for his young brother in his absence. Killian was grateful for Gibbs - he had taken them in and gave them some semblance of a home, but it didn't change the fact that Killian was completely alone._

_He didn't know why the word kept pounding in his head, but Killian couldn't shake it. His eyes wouldn't shut as he sunk further into the hard bed at the back of the cottage. The space was closed off by a dark curtain, but he could hear Mr. Gibbs having a hushed conversation with someone - someone with a thick, slurred accent._

_"So you actually came across him," Gibbs whispered. "You found Jones."_

_"Well if you want to get technical about it, he found me, mate," the voice muttered. "Not a pleasant chat either. I'd assumed we were square - he saved my life, I saved his ship. I guess when you have your soul salvaged you should plan to sell it to the cursed and damned. Most interesting I assure you."_

_"Does he know about the boys? Does he know about Liam joining the king's fleet?"_

_"I'd reckon not," the mystery man rambled. "Although the pistol he was aiming at my head at the time didn't really give me time to work that into our pleasant conversation."_

_"So what happened," Gibbs asked, tapping a boot on the floor. "He demanded your servitude and when you refused he just...let you go?"_

_"Well it's never as simple as all that. I took a dive and commandeered a ship off the coast of this unfortunate port town - albeit a sinking ship that I didn't pay to port at this port because, well, there was no porting needed."_

_"Commandeered," Gibbs questioned skeptically. "You mean you stole it?"_

_"Well, it's a nautical term."_

_"Seven hells," Gibbs laughed. "You've got to be the worst pirate I've ever heard of."_

_The chatting grew quieter and Killian strained his ears trying to listen. He heard shuffling of feet soon enough and though he was tempting to slip out of the bed to the curtain's edge to spy, he remained stationary. The wooden front door clicked open and Killian waited for voices._

_"Captain," Gibbs began. "If you heard word of him - of Jones..."_

_"Relax, Gibbs. The next time you see Davy Jones, he won't be here to procure your worthless soul. He'll be here for the boy."_

_It was enough. He'd slipped out the back window of Mr. Gibbs' cottage shortly after he had heard his the late night guest exit the premises. He didn't take much as he knew he'd be traveling through the night and light baggage would make for an easier walk. He stopped at the edge of the road and looked back at the darkened home. He wouldn't be there if his father ever came for him. It was in that moment that Killian forgot how difficult it was to be alone as he adopted a new mantra._

_Run._

* * *

><p>Killian didn't move, simply continuing to stare at the scene in the tavern. He doesn't remember any of this, Emma thought. Of course he doesn't. He couldn't be more than five or maybe six when this happened. She watched him process, a hard to read expression on his face. Suddenly, the men all stood and Killian jerked Emma up to find a new hiding place. They skidded around the corner to the back of the building while still leaving room to peer through the darkness. The pirates all scattered, heading off to their ships and to do God knows what else, but Killian's father hovered in front of the pub. Was he <em>waiting<em> for someone? Where were the boys?

"He used to leave us places all the time," Killian whispered to her, predictably reading her thoughts. "I guess we got used to it. I could probably attribute my apt sense of direction to it. A child's got to find home."

_Typical Killian,_ Emma glared. He was quite good at deflecting his feelings - especially when he felt embarrassed. His recent breakdowns and vulnerability were very out of character and now, when they were trapped in his complicated past, Emma knew he would try extra hard to maintain his composure.

"Ah, Captain Jones!"

A voice sliced through the air and Emma jumped as they knelt down further to maintain their concealment. Killian grabbed Emma's hand - a silent promise to keep her safe from the danger he sensed coming into view.

"'Bout time," Killian's father replied to the ruddy man walking toward him. "You have it?"

"Aye, sir," the man answered, pulling an odd looking trinket from a worn down satchel and handing it to the captain.

"A sextant," Killian whispered quickly to Emma.

"So it's at the docks," Captain Jones began, forming a question. "Unoccupied as you said?"

"Yes, sir. The Dutchman - ready for sailing. Depart when you wish."

"Glad to know I can count on a dishonorable man to do honorable work."

"I told you I'd deliver," the pirate scoffed. "I wager you'll hold true to your word. Payment?"

Killian's father stuffed the shiny sextant into his own satchel and as he drew his hand back out, he was palming a small object. A bean.

"What does a scoundrel like yourself want with a magic bean anyway?"

"_My_ business," the man snatched the bean. "And it's been most rewarding doing that business with you."

The man retreated back into the night and the captain patted the satchel at his side. Glancing to the left and then the right, he slipped across the street and was quickly enveloped in darkness. As Emma watched him, she had to assume he was headed toward the docks. He was _leaving_. He was abandoning his life.

"Killian, was this...the night?"

His eyes held the same look he'd probably had all those years ago - a fresh sense of abandonment. Emma's own face saddened as his silence gave her the response she had asked for.

"We better get going," Killian told her with a weak smile. "It gets bloody cold by the water the later it gets."

* * *

><p>Killian recalled there being an inn a few paces up the hill. They decided it best to find a place to wait out the evening and formulate the next step in their plan. He hoped Emma could get some rest - he knew she must be tired although she was trying her best to act energetic.<p>

"A bit different than the bed and breakfast," she noted as they walked up narrow steps to a small set of rooms.

"I suppose the comforts of this place are quite lacking compared to Storybrooke," he smiled, turning a key into the squeaky lock. "But we should try to rest while we can. Hey, it's here or make camp in the woods."

She laughed and nudged him in the side as he lifted her bridal style to walk inside. Spinning her around slowly, he dropped her back to her feet where she raised back up on her tip toes to kiss him. His arms enclosed instinctively around her waist and after they broke the kiss, he placed a firm hand on her stomach.

Emma tried to replay everything that had happened over the past few months - since the day that their new puppy sold her out about the pregnancy. She had to smile, remembering the way the dog had oddly made it easier for her to share the news with Killian. She'd have to thank Zero for that later.

"_Now_ if my count is correct," Killian began, running his palm over the bump as he stared lovingly into her eyes. "About 21 weeks or so, yeah?"

"Well, look at _you_," Emma teased. "Keeping such specific track of things."

"Aye, a pirate's only as good as his ability to keep time."

She smirked at him sweetly. He took the taunt as an invitation, grabbing her hips and pulling her to him. He kissed her jaw and began to trail his lips along the bone to the other side. She felt his tongue dart out several times, something that pleased her more than it should. He caressed her sides as he began placing passionate kisses along the front of her neck, moving back to his starting point. Emma slowly moved her arms around his neck. She wanted to feel him against her - to allow his body to press into hers. He gasped wildy and began sliding his hands up her back, attempting to take her shirt with him. Emma felt a moan escape her lips as he began to move, softly bucking against her. She was about to turn herself over to him completely when she suddenly stopped, grabbing the collar of his shirt to get his attention and pushing him a safe distance away.

"Killian, we _can't_ do that here," She hissed. "It's not...I mean...Look how thin the walls are!"

"Emma," he moaned. "I assure you that any sound that comes out of that beautiful mouth of yours will hardly be the most foul thing anyone in the nearby vicinity has heard. Now get back _here_."

"I'm _serious_," she retorted as he ran his tongue down her neck and began to descend down her chest. "You can't tell me that that bed isn't going to squeak."

"Perhaps, love," he chuckled, tickling the backs of her thighs as she avoided his mouth. "But maybe we should try it - just to be sure."

"_Killian_."

"Hmmm?"

"We...no..." she whispered, trying to form a coherent sentence as he began to undo her pants and drag his fingers across the hem of her underwear. "Someone will hear us!"

"I'm counting on it, love."

He quickly lowered her to the bed, straddling one of her legs so he could thrust softly up against her. God, this man would be the death of her. Emma found herself quickly losing ground and when he resumed breathing hotly against her neck, she caved. She began to move her hips in succession with his, firm motions that suggested what she really wanted.

As he tugged her shirt over her head and slid her jeans completely off, she felt the tension build. She grabbed the sides of his shirt - the red and black plaid one that made him look an awful lot like a lumberjack - and yanked it open. As predicted, a few buttons flew off and he rolled his eyes at her actions. She kissed him hard before he could say anything, sliding the shirt over his shoulders so she could run her hands across his chest. He drifted down to her lower half, dragging his lips over her torso and leaving a particularly sweet kiss on her abdomen. She sighed heavily and her breath hitched as he began to run his fingers over the fabric of her underwear. She shoved them off and began to unbutton his jeans.

"Eager, love?"

"Is it that obvious?"

He smiled against her lips, standing to glide out of his pants before he dropped to his knees. He slowly drew a lick over her bare wetness and pressed a single finger into the opening.

"Ah, oh _god_," Emma crooned.

Killian continued, too invested in his task to respond with an innuendo. He swirled his tongue around her, gathering her taste in his mouth as she writhed beneath him. He moved his fingers carefully but deliberately and gasped against her when she began to thrust against his face.

"Bloody hell, Emma," he moaned. "_Vixen_."

He couldn't resist diving back into her, his lips demanding her release. As he began to feel a steady pulse around his fingers, he withdrew them and replaced them with an urgent tongue. Moving in and out quickly, she began to meet his tongue with a new, harder effort. Her breath became uneven and when he hauled her deeper into his mouth, she came, letting out a loud sob as she rode out the waves sweeping through her body.

"I will _never_ tire of that sound," Killian told her, moving back onto the bed confidently.

Emma still felt weakened from the pleasure that had just shot through her, but he wasn't nearly done. He put his hands behind her back and lifted her to him, rubbing his length against her sensitive area. She whined a bit, but ceased when he began to kiss her neck while still holding her against his chest.

"Turn around, love."

"Killian, I don't know if I can. I really don't think I-"

"Don't worry, Emma. I've got you."

She shifted her body so her back was against his chest as he held her up on her knees. He raised himself up on his knees as well as Emma shivered as she felt his hard length against her, totally naked. He groaned and bit down softly on her shoulder before entering her with a hard ferocity. He wrapped his hands around her waist, just under her protruding stomach, and began to pound into her. She began to grind back against him despite her belief that she was spent.

"Oh, _Emma_," he moaned, tortured and pleasured. "Oh, _damn_, that feels good."

She whimpered in response as he increased his speed. She knew he was close and wiggled suggestively back into him. He growled, slamming into her even harder - once, twice - and then he stilled with a broken yell, coming hard inside her.

They continued to move for a few more minutes as Killian softened inside her and tried to gather the strength to pull out while holding Emma flush against him at the same time. He sighed into her ear and then moved backward, quickly turning her into his arms as they fell backward on the bed. She took a deep breath and snuggled against his chest, kissing the skin over his heart.

"This bed," she mumbled. "Is so uncomfortable."

"Aye," he laughed. "Nothing like the tempur-whatever back home."

She smiled against him, knowing he'd hold her so she could try to be somewhat cozy while she tried to get some sleep. He pulled the heavy quilt at the bottom of the bed over them and stroked her hair as she closed her eyes.

"I guess our clothes..."

"Is this about your shirt? Because for the record," Emma cut him off. "I _love_ that shirt and I will get the buttons replaced on it for you."

"Reassuring, love, but what I was going to say is we probably need to procure some new clothes to wear while we're here. I don't think plaid is yet a fashion statement here and it might be wise to avoid drawing attention to ourselves until we have this sorted out."

"Okay," Emma agreed as she looked up at him. "Does being pregnant get me out of wearing a corset?"

"I'd allow being pregnant to get you out of many things," he replied, raising his eyebrows and winking at her. "Luckily for you, wearing a corset_ is_ one of them."

She grinned and laid her head back on his chest. He seemed to relax as he drew his arms tighter around her, kissing the top of her head. She wondered what they were going to do. She knew they needed to figure out a way to intervene - a way to stop Killian's father or at least stall him. It seemed like an impossible task. She didn't know how they were going to undertake controlling one of the most fearsome pirates to ever sail the seas.

"Fear not, love," Killian said softly. "I'm working out a plan."

As Emma dozed off, she made a note to reprimand him for reading her thoughts so frequently. Dreams came quickly - ones filled with a blue eyed boy and his beautiful sense of adventure../p


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, kind of a short chapter, but I hope to have the next one up soon! Enjoy :) and all rights belong to OUAT.**

_"Emma, I found this the other day in the shop. I was just sorting through a few things and I'm not even sure if it still works or not, but I thought you might want it back."_

_Belle had stopped by the loft and Emma was home alone so she'd been the one to answer the door. Emma smiled sadly at her - she couldn't imagine what the new Mrs. Gold must be going through. She had been left in a whole new way, igniting her own abandonment by making him leave town._

_"Oh, wow, thanks," Emma had stuttered, holding a hand out to take her old cell phone from Belle's hand. "I had to break down and get another one last week, but I had wondered where this went. Thanks."_

_"Oh, it's- uh," Belle replied shakily. "No trouble at all. I'll see you later."_

_Emma watched her hurry down the stairs. Poor girl. The thought made Emma's mind reel as she walked back inside. Her knowledge of just how controlled Killian had been when Gold took his heart was still pretty limited. They'd been relieved to have the organ beating strongly back in his chest and Emma didn't want to sour their happiness by asking what the hell had been going on. He'd tell her eventually - maybe - and she wasn't going to push. It had been a horrible spread of time for him and perhaps he was still sifting through the whole situation himself._

_Emma shrugged and pushed the power switch to see if the device might light up. Dead battery - of course. She wandered around the room as she searched for a charger. You'd think with the four people owning the exact same phone that lived in the loft, locating one would be easier. She sighed, finally finding one under the coffee table, and plugged her old phone in._

_She couldn't help but wonder when exactly Gold had taken the phone. She'd had it the day she made the frantic choice to take away her powers - she remembered calling her mother. The rest of that day and dramatic night had been quite the blur. She hadn't even noticed the phone was missing until she searched for it that night, wanting to call and check in on Killian._

_After a few minutes, the charging phone beeped and the screen lit up with the announcement that it now had 4% of its battery life. She set it back down and walked across the kitchen to venture upstairs when it chimed again. She stopped at the first step and turned back to look at the phone. She figured it was probably abuzz with any missed calls or texts she'd gotten before she had transferred everything to the replacement. She plopped back down on the couch, tucking her feet underneath her as she entered her passcode._

_3 new voicemails, 4 new texts. Not bad, Swan, she thought to herself._

_Two of the texts were from a reassuring, upset Henry who was wanting Emma to know how much he loved her despite everything. She smiled slightly. He was such a good kid. There were two others that had followed shortly._

_David: Emma, please call us. I'm sorry about everything...about what we said. We want to talk to you. Come home._

_Killian: Love, call me. I need to talk to you._

_She remembered hearing the alert sound that day in her car when the messages hit her phone, but she'd ignored them. She had just wanted to be alone. She played the voicemails. The first was from David - it was almost identical to the text but his voice was pleading and guilty. It hurt her to hear how she'd hurt him - her family. She deleted that voicemail and hit play on the next one._

_Killian: Emma, it's Killian. I need you to call me right away or you may never make it home for hot cocoa and cinnamon. Ever._

_Emma frowned. He'd clearly been as concerned as everyone else which did warm her heart a bit. Gold had tried to hurt her - kill her even - with that magical hat. She clicked on the third message, fully unprepared for what she heard next. It was him again._

_Killian: Swan, it's Killian again. You have to listen to me. I know you've been to see Gold - I saw what you did...and if he's promised to get rid of your powers, don't listen to him. He doesn't want to help you. He-he wants to collect your powers in a bloody magic hat and when he does, you'll be sucked in too. I-I don't know know what he's planning, but I know he's been lying to Belle. The dagger he gave her is a fake. I only know all this because...because I'm afraid I've been lying to you too. Gold blackmailed me into helping him. He knew - he knew I'd do whatever it takes to be with you and he used it against me. I just...wanted to be...a better man for you, Swan. But I failed and now because of it, I might lose you. I'm sorry. But I hope you never forgive me because that means you'll get this in time to save yourself. Goodbye._

_Tears had been flowing freely down Emma's cheeks, landing on the pillow she'd placed on her lap, as she had listened to Killian's crumbling voice. He thought this was his fault - the hat, Gold's viscous methods to gain power. All of it. What the hell..._

_Emma quickly dropped the old phone on the couch and ran upstairs to get her new one. She quickly scanned through her contacts and located his name. She should call - she should. Her voice would sound crackly and emotional. He'd know something was wrong and then he'd worry. She pulled up the screen to send a text._

_Emma: Killian, are you busy?_

_She ran downstairs to grab her jacket, her mind in a frenzy. She kept replaying the broken words in her mind - whatever it takes to be with you...a better man for you...save yourself._

_An incoming message alerted her and she quickly read it._

_Killian: Never for you. What can I do for you, love?_

_Emma: I just want to see you. Meet me at the docks in ten minutes._

_She threw open the front door of the loft and flipped the lock before she dashed down the staircase to find him - the better man she knew he really was._

* * *

><p>Oddly enough, they woke up together the following morning. Normally, Killian would have taken the moment to tease Emma about overcoming her late sleeping habits, but as he watched her stretch and yawn softly, he could help his goofy grin.<p>

"How'd you sleep, love?"

"Okay, I guess," Emma replied, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"For someone so skilled at spotting a liar," Killian teased, propping his head up with his elbow and rubbing her arm. "You are definitely a master in the field of dishonesty yourself."

"This bed sucks," she laughed.

"Well, you _know_," Killian said softly as he reached down to caress the skin covering her ribs. "I'd venture that there must be much better things than sleeping that we could use a hard bed for."

He leaned down to kiss her, parting her lips with his tongue. Emma returned his affections, running her fingers through his disheveled hair. He hummed a soft moan and moved closer to her, stroking her stomach softly as his lips moved effortlessly against hers.

"As much as I'd love to spend the day in bed with my seductive husband, we probably ought to figure out our next move...and I hate to be _that_ pregnant woman, but I am _starving_."

Killian pursed his lips, obviously disappointed that their morning was going to be focused on something other than what he had planned. He rolled his eyes dramatically, drawing a soft giggle from Emma, before he stood to find what was salvageable in terms of clothing. Emma sat up, drawing the blanket up to cover herself as she watched him move about the room - _naked_. She still had a hard time believing it - her husband, Captain Hook. His hair had grow out a bit, but it still remained that dark, messiness that she loved to run her hands through. His eyes were always the bluest in the mornings as if they were a clean slate, prepared for a new day. He had regained his smirk - it was so arrogant and smug in the _best way_ - and Emma had missed the way it made her pulse race. She bit her lip, admiring him and briefly reconsidering her actions.

"Okay, love," Killian said with a smolder as he threw his jeans back on, leaving them unzipped and moving dangerously close to the bed . "I'm going to head downstairs. When I was a boy, there was something of a market just up the road. I will go see what sort of apparel they might have and hopefully something of sustenance-"

"Killian."

Emma sat up abruptly, bumping her back against the headboard. Killian stepped back frowning, an expression full of confusion on his face. Emma's hands had both shot down to her stomach and her eyebrows were raised in an extremely surprised manner. Killian stopped dead in his tracks. _No._

"Emma! What's wrong?! No, I - _okay_, love, just relax. I can-"

"Killian, stop! Just," she motioned for him to come back to the bed. "Hurry, come here."

That look of urgency was a one that coerced Killian to move into concerned action. He quickly ran back to her side and as soon as he halted, she grabbed his closest hand.

"Killian," she whispered, setting his palm. "Do you feel that?!"

He was breathing deeply, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to figure out how to help his panicked wife. Suddenly he stopped. He felt it. The baby - _their baby_. He felt emotion begin to pool ever so slightly in his eyes.

"Whoa," Killian stuttered, trying to put his shock into words. "Emma...wow...that's - it's so-"

"Yeah," she gasped, continuing to hold both of their hands flush against her stomach. "_I know_."

Killian sat back down next to her, unable to drag his gaze away from hers. This was _real_. It was all so real - their love, their marriage, the baby, this whole new beginning - it was happening.

"Emma, I love you," he whispered.

"I never doubted that you did."

He couldn't find it in himself to leave - at least not yet. He kissed her, sweet and completely elated. Figuring a few more minutes might not hurt, he leaned back against the poor excuse for a pillow and pulled her back into his arms.

* * *

><p>By the time they finally peeled themselves away from the bed, it was nearing early afternoon. Killian had taken a quick trip up the road to find them some new - old - clothes and a few things to eat. It wasn't much and the lacking comforts he provided her with had him feeling quite sheepish. Emma didn't seem to mind - smiling at him, grateful for anything at this point.<p>

"I think I have an idea."

She'd been chewing on a piece of bread when his statement interrupted her. He was peering out the window with narrowed eyes and she wondered what was running through his head.

"Well, Jones," she replied, standing to put her arms around his waist, prompting him to pull her around to the front of him. "Are you going to tell me what you're up to?"

"If we're in the time that the tavern last night suggested," he told her, switching their positions so that she was leaning against his chest. "There might be somewhere we can go - someone who might be able to help us...or direct us to help."

The view from the window showed the small village surrounded by the light of day. It looked quite different - still small but homey. Emma knew that a mysterious darkness would envelop the buildings when night fell, but at that moment, she saw the town how Killian may have seen it when he was young. There were peddlers lining the roads, selling items of a various nature, and children playing some game with a leather ball in the dirt streets. Many of the abodes were a drab color, built closely together. The sunlight seemed to paint the town's citizens in a whole new light - kind, considerate, and perhaps even happy. There were families of all kinds and Emma's heart hitched when she saw a young, clearly poor couple holding a relatively new baby.

In the distance, Emma could see the water, a mass of various blues with a warm reflection. A half dozen ships or so lined the wooden boardwalks and she noticed quite a few sailors milling around. It was as if the dawn had carried the pirates away, leaving only men of honor and diligence. She had always wondering what Killian had been like before the mutiny. He'd mentioned little things here and there, but most were tales of him and Liam's journeys. She made a mental note to prod him for more.

"Where are we headed, Captain?"

"Back to a place I didn't think I'd ever see again," He replied quietly, kissing her cheek. "The place that taught _me_ how to run."


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay here we go! Thank you so, so much for reading - I'm hoping to have another chapter up soon. This story has been so much fun to write and I'm excited about where it's going. I hope you are all enjoying it as well :) as always, I own nothing!**

_"Bloody hell, Smee," Killian hissed, stepping carefully over the large puddle littering the worn cobblestones of the prison. "I knew you were a pirate, but I sure wish you'd get your own affairs in order before you turn to the life of a convict."_

_Smee was asleep on the dirt of his cell, snoring like a drunken rat when Killian slipped down the stairs of the dingy brig. He waited a moment for Smee's typically predictable excuse but when it didn't come, he kicked his boot up toward the bars, drenching the locked up man with murky water._

_"Uh! What the - oh. Sorry, Captain. I, uh...I guess it's the last time I order rum at that tavern."_

_A few other men serving on the fearsome "Captain Hook's" crew had alerted their leader to the status of his first mate. If the man wasn't such a stealthy proprietor of rare and valuable items, Killian probably would have made him walk the plank by now._

_"I don't know why I bother with you sometimes, Smee," Killian said, tossing his stupid red hat through the bars. "Here - found it with the guard."_

_"How'd you get him to give it to you?"_

_"I asked politely," Killian replied while lifting his hook. "Suppose this helped a bit in the matter."_

_He quickly took the hook and slammed it into the hinges of the jail cell, effectively loosening them so he could rip the door off. Smee stumbled to his feet as Killian tossed the gate aside._

_"Well," he tilted a mocking head toward Smee, holding a gesturing arm toward the exit. "Shall we m'lady?"_

_As Smee rolled his eyes and tried to sneak around the captain to take his leave, a sharp barking sound came from across the row of cells._

_"Smee," Killian whispered, snapping his fingers to get his first mate's attention. "What the hell is that?"_

_"Looks like a dog, sir."_

_"Good hell, I'm not daft," he shot back, smacking Smee in the back of the head. "I mean what is a canine doing in the brig?"_

_"Well I can assure you he is not here for pickpocketing civilians, mate," a gruff tone said from one of the darkened cells. "But I thought the keys ought to clarify that."_

_Killian peered closer, noticing that the shabby mutt was toting a ring of keys in his mouth. The dog whimpered and stepped back, cowering in the corner. He was clearly not fond of the owner of the unknown voice._

_"See, Smee," Killian began with a hearty laugh. "You know the search for a competent jail tender has grown difficult when they have started employing local strays."_

_"And what, pray tell, is wrong with being a stray...Captain Hook?"_

_"Looks like you know who I am," Killian replied, turning on his heel. "So it appears I'm at a disadvantage."_

_The man moved into the light, leaning against the iron bars. He stroked his chin stubble and adjusted his bandana. Brown leather vest. Long hair. A smirk to rival his own. Killian knew exactly who he was, but figured it best to not address the man by name._

_"Perhaps. But at the risk of sounding selfish, I think the disadvantage we should be speaking of is mine," the man said. "So what do you say we forget the name and you help another man of the mutiny out, savvy?"_

_"Oh? What's in it for me?"_

_"The knowledge that you used the good kindness of your heart to assist another," the pirate crooned. "I mean you seem like a man with a code and you never know when such a wholesome act might work in favor of your future luck. I have always believed that when you've got an opportune moment to increase your odds, you take it."_

_"No offense, mate," Killian replied, widening his stance. "But I don't know that your guardianship is something I'm currently in the market for."_

_"I'm sure it probably isn't. I'm just pointing out that you never know when a selfless action could ensure you valuables in the future, you know - treasure, libations, allies...safety."_

_Killian stopped for a moment, biting his tongue as he glared at the man. He had come to free his dimwitted first mate and leave. Simple enough. Yet as he stood in the doorway leading out of the prison, he became aware that this pirate had a logical reason for listing those riches in that order._

_The man knew who Captain Hook was - sure - but it also appeared that he had a detailed knowledge of who Killian Jones was. He could only assume that this man was very much aware of the past that followed, threatened, and haunted Killian Jones. He also seemed to think he had the uncanny ability to provide some sort of immunity in return of being released._

_Defeated, Killian stepped forward to knock the bolts off the cell, freeing the man. He watched the pirate stretch and stand up with a yawn._

_"Captain, no," Smee hissed, grabbing Killian's arm. "Are you sure it's wise to let him out? I mean, don't you know who he is? He's-"_

_"Identification isn't essential here, Mr. Smee," Killian cut him off, a smug grin on his face. "Let's just call it an 'act of the code' by an honorable man."_

_"Something I wish I could say your father would be proud of," the man said, confirming that he knew all about Killian's beginnings. "But I'm not a liar. A pirate, yes, but not a liar - and I can't tell you that there is much that man is still proud of."_

_"Aye," Killian replied, an automatic response as he didn't know what to say to the man who seemed to know exactly what to say._

_"Well, mate," the pirate said cheerfully as he started for the door. "Your thoughtfulness is much appreciated. I do hope one day to return the favor - or some favor."_

_"I should hope you don't ever need to," Killian stated vaguely._

_"Aye, agreed," he said with a chuckle, stopping at the door. "Oh and Jones? A word to the wise - take what you can and give nothing back."_

_Killian grinned as the man left. Gibbs used to say that._

* * *

><p>"Killian, what is that?"<p>

They had begun an uphill walk on one of the local dirt roads. Killian was holding Emma's hand with one of his and twirling a metal object on a chain with the other.

"I would think given our early past," he replied, raising flirtatious eyebrows at her. "That you of all people would recognize a compass when you saw one."

"Very funny, _Hook_," she retorted, spiting him with the name she would have called him back then. "Why do you have it?"

"Well, love, we _are_ back in the past - and in this past, I'm not yet a sailor or a pirate. I'm a young lad that's still not yet much for bargaining."

"But a very, very cute lad in all fairness," Emma beamed at him.

"As always, I do enjoy the flattery, darling," he said, squeezing her hand. "But I think where we're headed might require some form of...proof, for lack of a finer term."

"I have always loved a cryptic Killian," she winked.

"Much easier to explain once we get there, love."

She was about to ask what this "where" was that he was referring to, but assumed she would only get the same vagueness. He nudged her elbow, promoting a sigh from her lips as his mouth turned up into a reassuring half smile. It couldn't hurt to ask a _different_ question.

"Boy or girl?"

Killian peeked at her out of the corner of his eye, curious about this game she was attempting to play. _Ah_ - the baby.

"I should ask the same of you, love."

"_Hey_, that isn't how this works," Emma whined, shoving him to the side. "I asked _you_ first."

He laughed, a sweet and welcome sound. Stopping and grabbing her hands, he began to drag her into his arms to kiss her senseless when he realized that they'd all but reached their destination. She looked at him expectantly and as he gazed back, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You'll have to let me mull over that one a bit, love," he finally told her, kissing her knuckles and winking. "Now come on. Let's go have a reunion."

* * *

><p>Killian had never dreamed he'd walk this winding, chipped stone path again. He never thought he'd seen the dimly lit cottage or feel the smooth wood of the front door after he'd left that night. Yet here he was - now how in the realms was he going to explain himself? He wasn't given much time to ponder that at all as footsteps approached behind them.<p>

"Afternoon, folks. You two lost?"

They both jerked around quickly, startled by the only other voice they'd heard in a while.

"Actually, no," Killian tried. "Not really. You're Mr. Gibbs right?"

"Aye, sir."

Killian felt so stupid asking such a mundane question. _Of course he knew who he was._ Gibbs looked every bit the retired pirate he had - or the day he would take the boys in. He was balding, but the hair he did have was gray and messy. He was unshaven per usual and Killian suddenly remembered the disaster that had occurred the day he'd taught Liam to shave. It was no doubt the reason he elected to keep his own beard longer than any sailor would. His eyes were wide and wrinkled at the edges, years of humor dating him.

"We've met, um, before," Killian began to explain. "I was hoping you might have a minute. I'd like to talk."

* * *

><p>So here they were - the three of them gathered around the table inside and gawking every which way in confusion. Gibbs was holding the compass in one hand and his old, beaten flask in the other. He glanced up at Killian, eyes oddly believing but still a bit cautious.<p>

"Time travel, eh," Gibbs muttered. "I've been called an alcoholic, but I can't say I've ever gone this far off the edge."

"I'd understand if you don't believe us..."

"Let me tell you what I _do_ believe," Gibbs told Killian. "David Jones is a selfish man and someday, when he really does abandon those boys, they'll be better off. But you've got this - _this_ compass..."

He drifted off as his eyes locked on the object in his hand. Emma gripped Killian's hand as they watched him intently. Gibbs turned the compass over, tracing the name on the back. He seemed to be trying to piece together how this was actually possible in his head.

"This compass," he continued. "The only person who would have been able to pry this from that man's greedy hands...the only other soul who could have this is one of the Jones boys - and you don't look a damn thing like Liam."

"I am not certain if that's a compliment," Killian said with a trace of a smile. "But when my father left us - left everything - my mother brought us here _to you._ That night as we were gathering things, I could only think of one thing to take. I grabbed the compass because I always thought if he came back for anything, it would be that - and maybe me and Liam. I guess it was my insurance...my hope that if I had something he wanted, he'd find a way home."

Gibbs frowned at him, a hint of sympathy in his eyes. Emma had been quiet the whole time thus far, but it was details like this about Killian's past that she struggled to listen to. Here was this man - this _strong,_ witty, compassionate man - who had survived decades with the pain of abandonment. It made her eyes tear up, but even more so, it made her want to shove that compass down Davy Jones's throat.

"Well, you know what they say," Gibbs replied, flipping the cap off his flask. "Take what you can-"

"And give nothing back," Killian finished, his gaze unwavering.

Gibbs coughed through his drink, nearly dropping the flask as his mouth flew agape. His eyes narrowed as he gasped at Killian, a slow smile threatening to spread across his face. Oh my god. _He believed them._


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright, here it is! Sorry for the delayed post :) I had to think a bit about this one. I'm trying to move this story along a bit quicker so I hope it doesn't feel rushed. Also, check out the notes at the bottom - a few disclaimers! Thank you all SO MUCH for reading. It's been so fun hearing your thoughts and I truly appreciate your comments. All rights belong to OUAT and their respected owners :)**

_"Please tell me that we aren't stealing this ship."_

_"Emma," Killian laughed. "If I were going to put the dishonest effort into commandeering a vessel, I can tell you that I'd pick a finer one. Your friend Leroy doesn't exactly haves the best leads...or boats for that matter...but I reckon she's sea worthy."_

_Emma had first become intrigued with watching Killian work a few nights into their Neverland trip. He was so at ease at sea - he moved with such confidence and purpose. This instance was no different. He was fastening a rope and checking the stability of one of the sails when she realized she was biting her lip quite hard._

_He noticed as he usually seemed to and threw her a sinful look. His hands continued to work as Emma shook her head at him, walking to the front of the small ship to lean against the wood. She grabbed onto the bow in front of her as the ship shook lightly before it began to move, gliding slowly out of the harbor. She glared back at him and he smiled wildly at her surprise._

_"Forget your sea legs, love?"_

_Rolling her eyes, she walked more sturdily back up to the helm where he stood. He smiled at her with an loving expression that she was still getting used to, one that made her heart unexpectedly skip a beat._

_"Come," he held his hand out, moving her in front of him so she was enclosed between him and the wheel._

_As they drifted out to sea, he explained some of the basics to her - notches, star charts, name of various locations on the ship - and kissed the confusion off her face when needed. The reflection off the horizon was breathtaking and as a breeze began to blow across the open water, Killian pulled her closer._

_"Have you ever thought about what your life would be like if you hadn't become a pirate?"_

_"Many times, love," Killian almost automatically replied. "But someone once told me that living in the past can be quite tiring."_

_"If you're going to quote me, you should at least credit me."_

_Killian grinned and kissed her neck, nuzzling her hair. The moment was simple - a pirate and a princess sailing into some ridiculous happy ending - but Emma couldn't help the way she knew this was right._

_"For the record, Swan..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I can't bring myself to completely regret the decision."_

_Emma looked back, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. He locked his eyes to hers._

_"If I hadn't become a pirate, I would have never met you."_

* * *

><p>Killian and Gibbs spent the night reminiscing simpler times. Killian had been so young and couldn't recall much, but Gibbs hadn't forgotten the past they shared together. Emma found herself listening to the crackle of the fireplace and her husband's silky, carefree laugh as she began to doze off in a well broken in rocking chair.<p>

"I haven't heard much about him as of late," Gibbs told Killian. "He's been making himself quite scarce - 'pose it has much to do with what you've told me is about to unfold."

"We saw him. We saw him last night at one of the pubs. He was with some pirates - seemed to be making a deal of sorts."

"He's been in the market for that for a while so I've heard," Gibbs confirmed. "I've got a few ears out around town - should be able to get some more word on what he's up to. For what it's worth, Killian, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what happened - for the way things turned out. I'm sorry you felt like you had to leave. I wish I could say it would've been safer for you to stay here, but you seem as if you've faired quite well on your own. Hell of a lass you've snagged there."

Emma's eyes remained closed, but she felt Killian turn to look at her. She snuggled further into the quilt Killian had draped over her. She was not entirely sure when he'd done that.

"Aye. You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Emma awoke to Killian's hand running smoothly across her back. She blinked a few times in the dim light, stretching slightly.<p>

"What happened? Where are we?"

"Don't recognize the sway of the ocean waves yet, eh love?"

"We're sailing?"

She quickly sat up and squinted out a nearby window. She had zero notions about where they were, but she knew it was the quarters of some ship - an unmanned one from the lack of voices on deck. The room was lit only by a lantern, but it was surprisingly comfortable. The bed was big and set lower to the ground with a mahogany headboard and a large quilt. Books and nautical instruments lined the walls and a sturdy wooden desk sat in the corner.

"No, not sailing yet, love," Killan told her, drawing her back into his arms. "Just posting up for the remainder of the evening. You need to rest."

"Who does this one belong to?"

"A friend of Gibbs," Killian explained. "He agrees that the inn isn't exactly up to standard - especially for a princess - and demanded we stay here free of charge."

"Did you _really_ have to bring up the princess thing?"

"Well when a boy of zero authority manages to marry into royalty," he teased. "Bragging is _definitely_ in order."

She elbowed him in the ribs to which he grabbed her face, kissing her with a thankful passion. The cozy light from the lantern chiseled his features as he moved his mouth against hers.

"I know this isn't the safest place for a woman with child, but I'm glad you're here with me, Emma."

The sincerity his expression held lit a fire in her heart, one that quickly spread throughout her body. She began to run her hands down his chest and then back up again, moving her fingers around to massage the back of his neck.

"I'm glad I'm here too."

Something prompted her to yank him to her and she began to rock her hips into his. He dropped his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"_Emma_," he whispered unconvincingly. "You should rest, love."

"Yes, I probably _should_ rest," she agreed. "It doesn't mean I am going to just yet."

He gasped as she began to unbutton the top of the dress he'd found at the market for her. Unable to hold back, he quickly buried his face in her chest, biting and sucking gently. He began to slide the garment off her shoulders and then down her waist, rendering her naked within moments. He dropped a protective hand to her abdomen as he shifted his lips back to hers.

As they kissed, Emma quickly rid him of his pants and began to loosen the ties on the white shirt he'd procured.

"Stupid outdated clothes," she mumbled against his mouth, pulling on the strings.

"Don't like things you can't rip off, huh love?"

She smirked and cradled the back of his head before slamming her lips back against his. He broke away for a moment to pull the shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. That familiar predatory gaze appeared as he rolled her onto her back, pressing his now bare body against hers. It created a hot friction and the wetness between Emma's legs invited him closer. He nudged her legs apart slightly with his knee and then quickly thrust forward into her.

"Mmmm, _Emma_ - ah...you feel fantastic, love."

Emma moaned something unintelligible as his lips began to ravish her neck, teeth nibbling and making their presence known. She jerked her hips downward, forcing him deeper, and increased the pace a bit.

"Oh, _Killian_. Oh my _god_."

He suddenly gripped her lower back and tugged her toward him. He fell backward on his heels as she sat atop his lap, grinding hard as she dug her nails into his back. Emma felt the pleasure begin to build as she wrapped her legs around him, eager for release. He abruptly pulled out and slammed back in as she came, sobbing praises into his neck. He gave her a moment to recover before he removed his hardness and flipped her around.

"Hold onto the headboard, love."

Her hands moved to the smooth wood against the wall, bracing her body for him to resume his carnal thrusts. He rubbed his length from her lower back and down her ass before entering her with a smooth, slow motion. Emma's breath hitched as he began his deliberate movements, drawing himself in and out at a building speed. Tightening her grasp on the headboard, she began to moan uncontrollably.

"Oh, _god_, love. _Oh_ Emma, I want you to come again. I want to _feel_ you let go."

He reached a firm hand down to where they were joined, rubbing fiercely. Emma felt herself begin to throb and tighten as he moved against her.

"_Killian_, yes. _Oh_, Killian please!"

He paused for a moment before gripping her thighs and jolting deep into her at a punishing pace. She all but screamed as a second orgasm tore through her. Feeling her let go, Killian's breath grew jagged and he spurted into her with a sensual force. Continuing with softer, more controlled movements, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her back to kiss her neck.

"_Mmmm_, I love you, Emma."

They toppled over as he fell out of her with his softening length dragging across the sheets, leaving evidence of their tryst. She leaned back against him as they shifted onto their sides with his arms still protecting her.

"I love you too, Killian. I love you so much."

* * *

><p>The next day brought morning light into the chilly cabin, brightening Emma's surroundings as she opened her eyes. Killian had long since woken and she looked around, wondering where he was. She <em>should<em> have felt scared. She should have been completely worried that he'd left her. Yet as she gathered the quilt around her unclothed body, she heard the soothing tone of his voice outside. She held the blanket close to herself and moved to the window to see who he was speaking to.

"Heard anything yet?"

"I went down to the north end of the docks this mornin' to trade a few things with some of the scoundrels that ported late last night," Gibbs replied to her husband. "Last any of them knew, he was looking for the Dutchman and headed for open water. I guess he's been working a small mission of building a pirate crew on his last few journeys for the king. Working both sides of the sea I guess you could say."

"Well from watching his dealings the other night, I think he found the ship," Killian stated, reminding Gibbs of what they'd seen outside of the tavern. "He made a trade of his own and headed to the docks from what I could gather. I guess if he's ventured out on the water, that's probably where we ought to be as well."

"Probably, mate," Gibbs said, a thoughtful look on his face. "But even the best sailor shouldn't be going off all half cocked after a traitor like that."

"I take it you've got a _better_ idea?"

"I might," Gibbs answered. "Give me a couple days or so. I think I can get you the help you're going to need."

Emma sighed as she eavesdropped - although as she did this Killian had glanced toward the window and winked with a knowing grin - so perhaps it wasn't exactly eavesdropping at all. She hadn't thought things would take this long, but it was what it was. They had to get rid of him - for Killian's well being and for everyone's safety - and if waiting for help was the best way, they had to do it. Emma smiled back and blew him a totally out of character kiss. _Who the hell had that pirate turned her into?!_

* * *

><p>It had been over a week. No news. Emma was getting a bit frustrated and Killian was even worse. He came back from Mr. Gibbs' house with the same answerless, sheepish look each morning. Emma tried to ponder ways to help, but she couldn't even figure out where to begin. As the savior, it was sure difficult to feel so useless.<p>

Luckily, exploring Killian's past and its contents distracted them a bit. There was something oddly exciting about being in a place where nobody knew you or your husband. He paraded her about town, kissing her as they stumbled on the dirt roads leading to the market and passing vendors. They sat on the wooden docks and Emma would skim her feet across the cool water as he draped his arm around her. He showed her where Liam had broken his arm falling from a tree they used to climb and the shack where his mother used to trade items she knitted for food to feed them. His eyes were so expressive as they rediscovered his old life - bright when he shared happy memories and dark when he faced the ones he'd prefer to forget.

On the tenth night of their wait, they were sitting on a weathered piece of beechwood by the harbor. It was actually quite warm - the warmest night they'd had since arriving in the past. They were sitting, chatting idly about constellations and using an old spyglass Killian had found on the borrowed ship to view them.

"And that, love," Killian said as he pointed to a dimly illuminated cluster of stars. "Is Andromeda, the chained woman."

"I take it there's an interesting story behind that one as well," Emma responded, leaning onto his shoulder as he took her hand. "Care to share?"

"Well, Andromeda was the daughter of a king and a very arrogant queen. She was beautiful, but her mother, Cassiopeia, had a difficult time reigning in her opinions about Andromeda's looks. Poseidon was enlisted to punish Cassiopeia and in doing so, he ordered a sea monster to attack their land. Andromeda's father was overcome by panic and sought a way to save his kingdom. An oracle told him that the only way to rid the land of the monster was to sacrifice his daughter."

Emma sensed there was a reason he'd chosen this legend - a young princess who had been abandoned by her parents for the greater good. She knew that not all stories had happy endings, but as she listened to his voice, she hoped this one might.

"Did it work?"

"Well love, the king left his daughter where the evil monster could find her - chained to a rock on the shore. Fortunately, a rather _dashing_ prince named Perseus saved her by turning the monster to stone."

"And let me guess," Emma smirked. "They lived happily ever after?"

"Precisely, love," he replied, kissing her hand. "Isn't that always the way?"

Emma laughed softly and leaned into him. She felt him relax, his breath growing even and his heartbeat steadying in his chest.

"You know I don't care either way, right, darling?"

"Care about what?"

"A boy or a girl," he clarified. "I don't mind either way. I just care that _we_ are there to find out together - that this baby is safe...that we all are."

She smiled at him and he kissed the tip of her nose. Killian as a father was a thought that never ceased to excite her.

"Besides, Mrs. Jones," he added lightly. "If you'd like to think of us as Andromeda and Perseus, we will have eight more tries to even out the ratio of gender with our children."

"_Nine kids_?! Ha! I don't know about that, tiger. I think we ought to stick to this one and see how we do for now."

"You, I'm sure, will continue to excel as a mother...and I - well-"

"You will be _wonderful_," she told him confidently.

He grinned lovingly as they sat there, absorbing the presence of one another silently for a moment. Eventually, Emma found herself dropping her eyes from the constellation and narrowing them at a figure in the distance. It was difficult to make out, but the rough outline of sails quickly gave it away.

"Isn't it bit late for a ship to be out that far?"

Killian raised an eyebrow at her before following her extended arm to where the shadow of a vessel on the water. He pulled the spyglass up to his eye, squinting a bit to examine it further - a large, glorious ship with quite an usually large amount of sails. _Pirates,_ Killian thought.

Almost right on cue, Mr. Gibbs came running toward them, searching but picking up speed when he finally spotted them.

"Killian! Son! Hey! There - look there!"

"I _see_ there, Mr. Gibbs," Killian confirmed as the man approached his side, huffing and puffing. "But what exactly _am_ I seeing, sir?"

"That, my boy," Gibbs cheered, clapping him on the shoulder. "Is your help."

Killian raised the spyglass once more, his tongue slightly out as he bit it in concentration. Gibbs chuckled at his side and Emma watched that expression of recognition spread across her husband's face accompanied by an excited smile. He _definitely_ knew exactly who that ship belonged to.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Few Notes:<strong>

***My knowledge of astronomy and constellations is not extensive so forgive me if it's not 100% accurate! I only wrote what I could remember/confirm from internet searches :)**

***If you've figured out where I'm headed with this mystery character coming up, please know that no copyright/stealing/thievery of any kind is intended! Although he's not my original character AT ALL, I'm hoping he can add something special to this story. With that in mind, it may take me a bit longer to write the next chapter - I hope not TOO much longer, but I want to do him justice (to the best of my ability) when writing him. I hope it will be worth the wait ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay :) sorry it took me longer to write this one. I wrote the new character to the best of my ability. Go easy on me - he's a tough one haha. I hope to have the next chapter up very soon. Thank you for sticking with me! All rights belong to OUAT and other respected owners :)**

_Killian looked at Emma out of the corner of his twinkling eye, his lips pursed as he held his hand to her stomach. Emma kept her eyes on him as they both began to grin insanely. It was so common to feel the baby kick now, but it never ceased to amaze either of them. Killian shook his head as his dimples made Emma glow even more._

_"Quite active tonight isn't he, love?"_

_"He?! What happened to your lack of opinion or prediction, Captain?"_

_Killian laughed as she nudged him with her foot under the table. Gibbs had asked them to stop by for dinner that night. Emma assumed he had more questions - his questions hadn't really stopped - as he tried to further develop his belief that they really were from the future._

_"I'm guessing perhaps he wants a son," Gibbs commented. "Common desire for many men, lass."_

_"I guess I'm not totally opposed," Emma replied, winking at her beaming husband._

_"For the record," Killian cut in, pointing to the other two. "Your words and not mine."_

_"If it's not too forward," Gibbs began, running his napkin across his face. "I gotta ask how our Killian here ever landed himself a princess."_

_Emma nearly choked on her fork as Killian chuckled loudly. He loved to tell this story. Tossing him a glare that suggested he'd owe her for this, she held up a defeated hand._

_"Quite the adventure I assure you, Mr. Gibbs," Killian divulged smugly. "Emma and I met some time ago during the ogres war. She was in a place she didn't want to be and me - being the chivalrous gentleman I am - I kindly took to assisting her."_

_"Oh, please, Killian! You wanted to help me! I never even asked. You were just tired of being Cora's errand boy-"_

_"Hey, hey," Killian teased. "My story, love. So as I was saying, she was trying to get back home..."_

_Killian continued his embellished explanation as they finished up eating. Emma felt frequently inclined to interrupt - that self serving pirate thought he could just say whatever he wanted - and soon enough, they had Gibbs in tears with laughter._

_"She just left me there! No explanation whatsoever!"_

_"Well I couldn't know if you'd double cross us or not," Emma defended. "You and your innuendos weren't that convincing!"_

_"But you still didn't have to lock me up, love," Killian retorted with a playful smirk. "That giant could have killed me!"_

_"Oh, that giant was harmless!"_

_Gibbs roared at their hilarious banter. It was quite the love story, really - Emma couldn't think of many people who could say they fell in love with someone they'd smacked with an enchanted compass._

_"So, you're saying, boy," Gibbs asked through his hysteria. "That you wedded a woman who abandoned you on a beanstalk, took a cheapshot at you in a sword fight, and chained you up several times against your will?"_

_"Well, uh," Killian laughed in reply. "Yeah...I guess that's exactly what I'm saying."_

_He gave Emma the adoring eyes he'd been setting on her since Neverland. She allowed a laugh or two to escape her lips as she looked back at her husband - the man who had clearly tolerated much from her._

_"I guess you could say I bested him."_

* * *

><p>No way. <em>No freaking way<em>. That's all Emma's mind could conjure up as they watched the ship float forcefully up to the docks. It hadn't taken her long to take a guess at who captained this incoming ship, but as she'd shook the ridiculous idea off, Killian's eyes told her not to write it off just yet.

"Is that-"

"If she knew anything of her pirate-ology," a voice came from atop the ship. "She wouldn't have to ask such egregious questions, mate."

Emma looked up to where the stab at her intelligence seemed to be coming from. Quick enough, she heard footsteps on the deck of the ship moving closer to them. Killian smiled at Gibbs, the two men clearly in on some knowledge that Emma was only speculating.

"But then again most are quite opposed to women on pirate ships...something I can understand - good for company but bad for the rum."

Emma met the cocky grin and swagger of a man she hardly believed to be real, but here he was in the flesh. Jack Sparrow.

* * *

><p>Killian and Gibbs stood aside, mumbling something to one another. Emma had heard them evoking an important detail in their plan the previous day and assumed they were clarifying.<p>

"Not all are as believing as an old drunkard like me," Gibbs had warned. "You best keep your credentials close and your identities closer, boy. Anyone who helps you would likely toss ya off the dock if you start spouting off about supposed nonsense like time travel."

They'd agreed to use false names and only the first. Figuring they'd be easy enough to remember, they picked Henry and Margaret - figuring that David would be _awfully_ confusing and Margaret would be a simplified version of an easy to recall double moniker. Gibbs moved to introduce them, but Emma could tell that if this were another place in time, Sparrow would already be well versed with who her husband was.

"Henry, Margaret," Gibbs started, directing them to the side of the ship. "Meet Jack Sparrow-"

"-which you are _more_ than welcome to call me," Jack charmed. "But I do believe a marauder like yourself ought to know better, Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye, my apologies, Captain."

"Better," he nodded. "They don't just bloody _give_ that title away, you know. Plus it's just got such a nice ring to it."

"The generous Captain here has agreed to take you where you need to go on the Pearl," Gibbs told them. "A good strong ship that I can vouch for myself."

"I hear we are on a mad fool's errand," Jack announced, grinning. "They are actually my favorite kind seeing as how if I weren't mad, little of what I do would actually work."

He looked like he'd stepped right off the movie set with the trademark dreadlocks tangled with beads and salt. A short cutlass hung from his waist, swinging slightly as he sauntered closer. His red bandana peeked out from under his leather hat and his dark lined eyes told Emma he'd seen his fair share of demons. Quirking up, he suddenly lost that haunted look and replaced it with a reputable smugness.

It was a well versed action - one that Emma had also seen Killian do many times before.

"Well, anchors away," Jack gestured toward the ship. "Hell waits for no one, mates."

"Killian," Gibbs quipped. "A word."

"Isn't this something we could discuss further on board, Gibbs? Tick, tock."

"Oh, boy, I'm not to be joinin' ya," Gibbs admitted.

"What? Why not?"

"Gotta keep an eye out here. Plus I've got it on pretty reliable authority that I might need to be lookin' out here for someone or I guess _someones_. I got somethin' for ya though."

He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small, off white colored object. Emma knew it was a magic bean as she watched Killian collect it. Even now, all Gibbs wanted was to provide Killian with a home - or in this case, to give him a way to get home. Killian gave the man an earnest look as Gibbs put a palm on the pirate's shoulder.

"Thank you," Killian told him. "Truly, Gibbs. For everything."

"Go get him, son. Then get her home."

He nodded toward Emma and as Killian turned to look at her, he was reminded of the reason he was there - and the reason why he needed to get them home. Jack whistled, a subtle sound to tell them to get on the ship sooner rather than later. Killian walked up the gangway first and then helped Emma, extending a hand to her as she followed. Killian moved to the helm, following Jack as the two went on about their chit chat. Killian seemed so starstruck - and Emma couldn't help but grin at how giddy he was.

Before she walked up to join them, she turned to watch Gibbs head away from the dock. He was a great man - the only semblance of family Killian had. She pursed her lips, thankful for the man who had protected her husband years ago from the evil they were now headed straight for.

"Come on now, lass," Jack yelled to her, waving his arm.

Killian sent her a reassuring grin, beckoning for her to join them with a curling finger. As Emma found herself next to her husband, she watched Jack tug the cork out of his bottle of rum with his teeth and take a long swig. He offered it to them and as Killian looked at her with question, she laughed and nodding, telling him to have a damn drink.

"Onward, mates," Jack lowered his voice. "Bring me that horizon."

* * *

><p>The water was glassy as the ship cut across the open sea. Killian wasn't sure where they were headed, but he knew about Jack and he had all the faith in the world in this captain and his madness. It seemed as if Jack had some stake in this as well - he wasn't exactly a man to drop everything to perform a favor for someone else unless it might help his sails blow the right way as well.<p>

"Quite the bonny lass you've got there, mate."

Jack had interrupted Killian's thoughts with the remark, but Killian chuckled inwardly at the comment many seemed to make thus far on their trip. He wondered momentarily if they were wondering what a woman like _that_ was doing with a man like him, but he quickly shook that idea to protect his pride.

"Aye," he replied, turning to face Jack. "She is. Don't suppose you've yourself one as well?"

"A woman? No, can't say that I've got the gut for that," Jack replied nonchalantly. "A wench or ten perhaps but not a woman like that."

"I'd be a dishonest man to tell you that you're not missing something," Killian laughed.

"I am making the astute assumption that it would take a lady like that to send you on a mission like this one."

"Aye, mate," Killian replied thoughtfully. "I'd go to the end of the world for her - or time."

* * *

><p>They'd sailed for just over a week - the ship moving them in and out of days with nothing surrounding them but the wide open ocean. During that time, Emma had encountered members of Jack's crew - weathered yet cheerful men with a strange sense of loyalty to their Captain. She was glad that Killian spent a lot of time with Jack at the helm. He looked ever the sailor as he adjusted sails and examined old star charts. It put her at ease to see him in his element. He was so much more in control and guarded - something she knew would be important when they finally reached wherever they were headed.<p>

On end of day nine, Emma found herself on the front deck of the ship admiring the sunset and taking in the sea breeze. It reminded her of the simpler trips she'd taken with Killian around the harbor back home.

"No stranger to the sea I take it," Jack remarked, joining her. "Or a woman in love with a man who is in love with the sea. Ah, _love_ - fickle really. So which is it?"

Emma inwardly panicked, wondering who was manning the wheel if he was down on the deck with her. Quickly peering upward, she saw Killian seeing to the sailing as he investigated the sextant he'd found below deck. _Once a captain always a captain_, she grinned to herself.

"Ah, that," Jack addressed, gesturing an arm to Killian. "The sailor knows his heading - no concern of mine. It makes me curious about his beginnings. I can easily gather that they're likely what led the pair of you here."

"What makes you say that?"

"_Observation_, love," Jack crooned. "I suppose that and my intuitive sense of a troubled soul. But nevermind what brought you to my ship. Jones and I have some bargaining to do and it shall be my honor to do the honors of directing you to him."

"You know quite a lot about him then," Emma replied. "About Davy Jones?"

"I suppose I knew more about him when he was still 'David' - a better man with a better purpose. I don't venture he ever saw it that way though. Takes a specific type of man to abandon his own like that. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers...and mutineers."

"That doesn't seem to say much coming from a pirate."

"Pirate _captain_, lass," Jack smirked. "But me? Yes. I'm a dishonest man and one you can always count on to be dishonest. It's those honest men - the ones that turn bad over time. Those are the scoundrels who you should worry about."

"It would seem so," Emma agreed. "So it was 'David' once - it's interesting to know that with the new evil came a new name as well."

She shuddered a bit at her own remark, thinking of Killian. But this was different. She wasn't completely sure how, but she knew that no matter how black her husband's heart had ever been, he was nothing like his father.

"Yes, but for pirates that be such clever clogs," Jack chided. "We certainly are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things. For instance, Gibbs spoke of your husband's name - my new first mate up there..."

"Yes, my husband," Emma answered, noticing Jack had seemed to pause so she could fill in the blanks for him. "Henry."

"Does he have a last to go with the first?"

"Jones."

_Dammit._ Of all things, she wasn't supposed to tell him _that_. She was turning into her mother.

"Aye," Jack said with a sly smile. "Jones - _coincidence_ I'm sure. Yet no doubt the name for his father though. I just wasn't aware that Davy Jones actually had a _third_ son. Always a pleasure to be...enlightened."

Emma's heart sank in her chest. She stared at the planks below her, trying to formulate any type of excuse or explanation, but nothing made sense. She snuck a look at the Captain who looked back at her, unfazed and drinking from his flask.

"So that's why I've given him the duty of sailing my ship," Jack clarified with a wink. "Like I said, love - he's a man of the sea."

Emma knew she should be concerned that he was clearly onto them. Yet as she watched him sashay back up the way he came and yell some incoherent demand at his crewmen, she felt a relieved smile cross her lips. _He knew_. He knew exactly who Killian was - and he was still going to help them.

* * *

><p>Emma fell asleep in the arms of a swaying ship that night. Killian slipped into the quarters and quickly pulled off his shirt before getting into bed with her. Feeling the bed dip, she woke enough to hear him sigh and the uncertainty in his breath pushed her to open her eyes. She rolled over and chanced a look at him. The moonlight's reflection off the sea was seeping in through the small window, cutting a firm line on each of Killian's features. His hair was a mess with worry - dark and damp from the ocean mist. He bit his lip as he stared at the ceiling. Emma studied him, wondering if he was okay.<p>

"What's going on in that head of yours, Captain?"

"Not Captain, love," he nearly pouted. "Not on this ship."

Emma couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. He quickly looked down to her as if to silently ask her to stop poking fun at him. _He can't be serious,_ Emma grinned.

"Is someone a little put off at his loss of rank?"

Emma knew she was teasing a sore spot, but she couldn't help the fact that it was the funniest thing she'd seen him worked up over in quite some time. Killian sensed the hint of playfulness in her voice and though the insanity of their current situation truly lacked humor, he felt a relaxing laugh leave his mouth. Emma kissed his chest and drew herself closer to him. He was quickly comforted - something she had the uncanny ability to do. He couldn't help himself as he used a finger to lift her chin up.

"You should never taunt a pirate, love. Playing with fire, _Mrs. Jones._"

"You think _I'm_ scared of _you_?"

He narrowed his eyes at her with a smoldering smirk and pulled her lips to his. Teasing her bottom lip with his tongue, she parted her lips and he progressed the kiss with an elevated passion. Emma instinctively moved to caress the back of his neck with both hands, but as she did, the ship hit a particularly large wave. She fell hard against her husband's chest and his arms closed protectively around her. Rain quickly began to pound on the window and on the deck above. Killian looked up, a perilous look enveloping his features.

"Killian, what the hell was that?"

He quickly hopped up from the bed and tucked the blanket tightly back around Emma. He moved shirtless to the window, the color draining from his face as he saw the terrible and sudden storm that was engulfing the ship. He all but sprinted to the ladder that led into their quarters as a dozen muffled voices came from above, yelling orders and shouting curses.

"Killian! Wait!"

"Emma, love, I need you to stay here-"

"No, you can't say that! What's going on?! I can't just stay here while you-"

"_Emma,_" he abruptly took her face in his hands, his frightened eyes locking onto hers. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she sighed defeated.

"Then _please_, love. Just stay here."

For the first time in her life, Emma felt beyond compelled to chase the person who'd just left her. Instead, she stepped back so her back met the wall and slid to the floor with wide eyes staring out the window at the damnation. He'd be back. He _had to_ come back.


	26. Chapter 26

**This one is a bit shorter, but I'll have the next one up very soon :) it's almost done! I'm trying to get this story wrapped up by the end of the weekend - we'll see if I can do it or not haha. As always, all rights belong to OUAT.**

_The heat from the village burning below warmed his back as he stopped at the path leading up to the old shack he'd dare call home once. No light came from the premises. His wife wasn't a daft woman by any means. She would have had enough sense to get those boys to safer ground. That didn't matter - they couldn't run forever. Duty to serve would eventually catch up to them._

_"Cap'n? Shouldn't we start back down?"_

_"You brutes know where you ought to be," he snarled. "I've got some business to handle here and I sure as hell don't need you here mucking it up."_

_He heard an "aye sir" accompanied by footsteps on the rocky path, growing fainter in volume the longer he stood. David Jones trudged toward the house, his beaten boots dragging against the ground. He had been gone three years, but it was easy to tell that she'd kept the boys there, raising them on her own. A dull ember in the fireplace told him they hadn't been gone long at all. She'd known he was coming - word of things like this traveled quickly on the waterways that passed through port towns. He shoved the door open to reveal what had been left behind. The table he'd carved years ago. A stack of firewood. The wardrobe he'd brought back for her after his first venture as Captain. Perfect._

_He waltzed to stand in front of the drawers and quickly yanked the bottom one open. He shoved his hand under the large quilt that he'd used to hide the compass. Feeling around, a growl rumbled from his lips._

_It was gone. They'd taken it. His wife would have no need or use for it - in fact he didn't even know if she'd ever been aware of it being in the drawer. They hadn't been gone long enough for looters to get their hands on it. His mind landed on the boys. They were both smart with the sense to think quickly. But Killian - he was a survivor. Every time they'd gone sailing, he'd watch the way Killian was so much more decisive than Liam. He did things that needed to be done out of pure instinct. He had to be the one that took it._

_The door creaked behind David and he didn't have to look to know it was his first mate - a nosy man that obviously needed to be replaced._

_"The men set it all ablaze, Cap'n," the man announced. "Pilfering and sorting through what's left as we speak."_

_That compass belonged to David - and now to Davy Jones. He'd figured his youngest son had taken it with hopes it might lead him to his father one day. Little did Killian know, that compass would call to him - it was the curse on the instrument that would bring it back and in tow, drag the young boy back to his father. The compass would always bring Jones back to the night he destroyed what was left of his old life and truly became the evil of the sea, but if Killian had it, the compass would destroy Killian too. He weighed the outcome in his head and he hoped his knowledge of what the compass could do would serve as a means to bargain with his boy next time they crossed paths. If Killian had taken it, there was no chance the boy would be careless enough to lose it._

_"Well, I'd hate to leave this one standing," Jones concluded, kicking the drawer shut and turning to leave. "Burn it. All of it."_

_As he crossed the field just down the hill from the old house, he watched the massive flames engulf what was left of his old life. The only thing he needed was that compass back. Killian's theft had caused the trinket to elude him for a moment, but in the long run, recovering it would fulfill his bigger mission - to bring his boys home to serve aboard their father's new ship._

* * *

><p>A persistent splashing and the throb of a wound on his shoulder eventually brought Killian back to awareness. He took a shaky, painful breath as he tried to steady his brain. His mind filled with flashes - laying in bed, the storm, running. It had come for him - arrived to take him back to his father. The Kraken.<p>

_Am I dead?_

He felt a large wave hit the underside of what he figured was a ship beneath him. The force rocked him forward and then abruptly back causing him to smack his head against the wood behind him. He felt a slow drip of something run down his neck and the sudden pounding in his skull told him it wasn't water. He always figured he'd die at sea - the unconditional victim of the ruthless ocean.

_Am I in hell?_

He blinked his eyes open, trying to focus through the darkness on his surroundings. He couldn't see anything, but as he tried to yank his hands out from behind his back, he felt the burning rub of rope that told him he was tied up. His wrists were raw and he wondered how long he'd been restrained. He immediately thought of Emma - of course, given his situation and usual cause of such a state - but then he _really_ thought of Emma. Where was she?

"Emma?"

Nothing. This was bad.

The sea roared outside and Killian wondered exactly where the storm had taken him. Jack. Where was Jack? As his head began to spin again, he closed his eyes tightly, trying to dull the pain. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, his vision turning black, but he quickly snapped his eyes back open. _I have to stay awake_, he thought.

"Am I in hell?"

The words slipped from Killian's mouth without thought. In reply, a door swung open, confirming the presence of night and letting in a pair of firm footsteps.

"Well it's been called that."

Above Killian's head, a lantern flickered to life. Killian's eyes were met with the scarred, exhausted face of an old sailor. The man was filthy, covered in the slime and stench of the deep sea.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, has no one offered pleasantries yet? Well allow _me_ - welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman, my boy."

Bloody hell. _No._

"Are you-"

"No, Killian, I'm not," the man growled as he began to tear the ropes from his wrists. "But funny you should ask because your father actually _would_ like to see you."

* * *

><p>Emma had run frantically up the steps of the ladder as the storm looked like it might cease. Her eyes scanned the length of the ship, desperately searching for Killian. A few seagulls crowed overhead as the water calmed slightly. She approached a few crewmen who appeared to also be looking for someone.<p>

"Where is he?!"

"S-sorry, m'lady," one of them stuttered as she grabbed his collar. "The beast - it came and then he went aboard the other ship. He seemed to think it was the only way."

"What other ship?! There is no other ship! The beast? The Kraken?! Where's Jack?!"

"The Captain followed him, miss," the other man said. "Told us he had a score to settle with Davy Jones."

They'd gone aboard the Flying Dutchman. No. This wasn't happening. Emma turned in a circle, trying to spy any figure of another ship. There was nothing but ocean.

"We have to go - we have to find them."

She turned to face the men, tears filling her eyes. She walked closer to them to ask them a question that begged for a yes.

"Can you help me?"

The men looked at one another. With a sigh, the first one nodded reluctantly.

"We know where Jones moors the Dutchman. 'Bout a day's journey, but if we leave now, we can make it by the next sundown."

Emma thought of Killian trapped onboard a damned, dilapidated ship with his father. _Would he kill him?_ Or possibly worse - _would he curse him?_

"Then let's go. We can't afford to lose any time."

* * *

><p>"I'd hoped we'd meet again, mate," Jack's voice echoed from across the room. "Can't say I'm particularly fond of the hostile circumstances."<p>

The man who'd tied Killian up had brought him to a dim room on the other side of the ship - luckily minus the ropes. He was shoved forcefully into a damp armchair with a grunt. Across the room, Jack sat on a rum barrel playing with a coin. As Killian ran his hand across his scalp, he confirmed that he had indeed been losing blood. He winced, gasping softly at the pounding in his head. Jack looked on, concerned but quiet. Killian hoped that his pirate companion had a plan as there was zero possibility of his brain conjuring up one in its current state.

"I gathered we abandoned ship," Killian said, coughing and blinking hard. "I'm also not real fond of the outcome. Where's Em-"

"I, on the other hand, love how the cards have played right into my pocket," an interrupting voice announced. "Someone's gotta win, mates."

Killian opened one eye to squint up at the intruder. Tanned, scarred skin. Haunting blue eyes. A once honorable uniform. A victorious smirk that threatened to obliterate any hope lingering in Killian's bones.

"Welcome home, son. I've looked forward to this for a _long_ time, my boy."


	27. Chapter 27

**Here ya go! Only a few more left :) I hope you're enjoying this fic! I love to hear your thoughts and I really appreciate all the support I've had while writing this! I own nothing - all rights belong to the creators of OUAT :)**

Emma stood by the helm of the ship, watching a man named Mullroy sail the ship toward the shallow water where she hoped to find her husband. She'd spent the last few hours letting Mullroy and his quirky partner in crime, Murtogg, distract her with tales of their mutiny. They'd worked for the East India Trading Company - same as Jack - and through a colorful course of events, they'd abandoned authority to sail the traitorous seas as well. She began to understand why Killian probably felt as if piracy was his best chance against a corrupt kingdom.

Listening to the water spray the front of the ship, Emma kept her gaze on the distant horizon. She was going to find him. She just hoped she would be able to save him.

* * *

><p><em>"Killian, seriously! We're not charging into battle. We are building a crib!"<em>

_The confused pirate had insisted that they read the directions thoroughly before they actually started to tack things together. A pensive look on his face and a pencil behind his ear, he gave her a sarcastic, condescending look. In moments like this, Emma saw him as he must have been in the Navy - a moral stickler for the rules._

_"Love, if we are going to build this at all, I'd like to make sure it's sturdy. Just...give me another crossword clue. Also, for the record, I am not the one who'd like to cage our child."_

_"Oh my hell, Killian. It's not a cage - it's just...ugh!"_

_He looked at her, acknowledging her frustration with Killian versus the modern world, but also telling her that he wasn't going to start building until she did as he asked._

_"Fine," she acquiesced. "Twelve across - in holy matrimony. It's eight letters."_

_"Marriage," he grinned, starting to screw two pieces together. "Next?"_

_"Cocky pirate," she glared, filling in the letters. "To lose - six letters."_

_"Hmmm," he pondered. "Ha - how about 'defeat'?"_

_She shook her head, laughing at his answer but also finding it ridiculous that it fit. He set down the wooden pieces that she hoped would eventually amount to a crib and pulled her onto his lap. She straddled him, raising her hands up to the back of his head."_

_"...which must be how you feel about this crossword eh, love?"_

_She slapped him on the chest, drawing a laugh from him as he slid her into a careful embrace. She sighed - the unfinished furniture forgotten and she found a loving comfort in his arms._

_"Love?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you think Marco is around today?"_

* * *

><p>"Well, well," Davy Jones taunted his youngest son. "Clear that you didn't make it here on a typical time schedule, but it appears as if this dark magic you've landed yourself in has worked in my favor so I will allow it."<p>

He punctuated the "t" on the last word of his sentence and Killian glared at him with unwavering eyes. Jack observed the two men as he toyed with various trinkets in his vicinity. With a quick glance, Killian spotted a jewel or two, a filthy gold coin - _wait_ is that a key?

"It does make a father quite pleased to have his boy return home to fulfill a role," Jones crooned. "No doubt your mother would be _so_ proud."

"Leave her out of it, you marauding cur," Killian retorted, his anger beginning to spark. "This is not and nor will it ever be my home. I don't plan to lay down roots _anywhere_ close to you."

"Nobody said anything about roots, lad," his father roared with laughter. "A sailor can go where the wind blows him or in this case...where I demand the wind to take him."

Killian watched the man invade his space, circling him like a hungry hawk. The past few months had all led up to this. Killian gathered his defiance and stood to face him.

"What do you want from me? You want me to work for you - to be part of your crew?"

"Sit down, Killian," he scolded as Killian took a step back. "You never were one to go quietly. Stubborn as hell. Glad to see some things haven't changed."

"Well you were never one to teach that manner," Killian replied. "So it appears nothing has changed."

"Well, son, let me enlighten you as to how this is all going to play out. I brought you here to join my ranks - to be of use to me. I have an actual calling now doing a sacred job where I can use trustworthy men of my own blood."

"The job sounds less than appealing to me, mate," Jack chimed in. "But to each his own, eh?"

"Jack, _enough_," Killian's father snapped. "I'm too busy employing my son to deal with your ramblings."

"Well then, Captain," Jack asked arrogantly. "I suppose you wouldn't mind me washing my hands of this weirdness and getting a breath of the ocean before you toss me back in the brig? _Homey_ yes, but I'm not particularly fond of the barnacles."

Jones glared at him with eyes like daggers, but eventually tilted his head toward the door and two disgusting crewmen hauled Jack out of the room.

"It would be a new start for us, son," he continued. "A chance to sail together for as long as we wish. We can go back and get Liam. I will take you both away from this madness."

"What makes you think we'd want that? What makes you think that you aren't the madness?!"

"It makes me truly sorry that you feel that way, lad," Jones shook his head apologetically. "Although it's been a fun reunion, I think some time in the chill of the cell might...warm you up to the idea."

Two of his cronies grabbed Killian by the arms to haul him away. His father slammed his palm on the wood of a nearby desk, signaling them to pause.

"I loved you both, you know. I've always loved you and Liam. That's why I came for you."

"Sorry, Captain Jones," Killian shot back with an emotionless stare. "But you're going to have to share that information with someone who cares because I don't give a _damn_ how you feel about either of us."

* * *

><p>The men dragged him back down the steps leading to the darkness where he'd first woken up. They pushed him inside and he fell to his knees as the door slammed loudly behind him. He rubbed the wood floor below with his fingertips, feeling the scattered drops of warm blood and finally leaning back against the wall of the ship.<p>

His breathing grew jagged as he thought of Emma. He needed her. The baby needed_ them_ - needed him to be alive. Dark spots clouded his vision as he slipped between memories and unconsciousness.

_I wanted to thank you, Killian - for coming back for me in the first place in New York._

_You wanna go home and see what's on Netflix?_

_You and I - we understand each other._

_You get my first dance at my first royal ball and all you can say is I told you so?_

_You're glad to hear I had my heart broken?_

He wasn't going to die. He would figure a way out of there and a way off this godforsaken ship. He could do it. _Just stay awake,_ he reminded himself.

She wasn't sure how the hell it had happened, but she felt the hard planks of the Dutchman under her feet and saw the Pearl against the distant skyline. She should have thought of using her magic long before now, but she hadn't needed it for desperate uses in a long time. As she rubbed the tingle from her fingers, she scoped out the ship's layout. There weren't many men above deck - the sun was on its last legs. The odd way the light was hitting a side wall of the vessel illuminated a staircase. Emma moved slyly across the deck and padded down the steps. She closed her eyes as she reached the bottom. _Instincts,_ she thought as she wondered if she should go left or right.

The door at the end of the right tunnel was locked. Emma held her ear up to the wood - no noise came from the darkness. She shut her eyes once more. _Magic is emotion_, she reminded herself. As the fear of losing Killian overcame her, she held up her hands and the door clicked open. She slowly opened it, sneaking inside to see what she'd just unlocked.

A figure was slumped on the floor, dark hair matted and clothes soaking wet. No movement and no sound.

Oh my god. _Killian._

Emma dashed to his side, rolling him over. He was bleeding from the back of his head and she quickly noticed the wound on his shoulder from the red soaked fabric of his shirt. She cupped his neck and grabbed his hand, trying desperately to reach for a pulse point. His skin was so cold.

"Killian. _Killian,_ please," she whispered, a tone that was quickly broken with sobs. "Wake up. Killian, just wake up. Come on, _please_. I won't lose you. I can't-"

"Emma?"

His voice was so low, barely audible over the calm waves outside. He opened one eye cautiously, flinching at the physical pain she knew he was feeling.

"Love," he breathed, the smallest of weak smiles on his lips. "You found me."

She laughed at his word choice - the same constant setup her family seemed prone to repeat. He was alive. He was hurt, but he was alive. It was going to be okay. Before she could answer him, the wooden door shot open.

"Well it looks like we've got a visitor, mates!"

Davy Jones chuckled down at her. She moved a protective arm over Killian as he groaned, trying to muffle his agony.

"You must be my son's...better half," he hissed. "Come to rescue your poor pirate, m'lady?"

Emma rubbed Killian's arm, more to comfort herself than him. She could do this. She had made it this far - made her way aboard the ship. She could _definitely_ do this. There was just one thing she had to do first. She took a deep breath.

"Captain Jones," Emma said, rising to a wide stance and crossing her arms over her chest. "I wish I could say it's a pleasure, but honestly, it's not. I'm sure whatever you plan to threaten me with right now is both terrifying and well rehearsed - probably something meant to coerce me into leaving Killian here with you. It's clear you know _very_ little about the man your son has become. He's loving and passionate - a trustworthy and honorable man. Those are all things you know _nothing_ about."

Emma quickly raised her hands, light magic drifting from her fingers. Before he could retort, she rendered him motionless. With another flick of her wrists, the planks beneath them began to crack and several pieces of wood went flying into the wall.

"Killian is_ not_ your family, Davy Jones. He's _mine_. I will _never_ abandon him here. He will never be a part of your unholy crew. You left him. You sought this power and now, you're lucky to have it because it's all you will _ever_ have."

She knelt down, placing her palms on Killian's chest. She was getting him - them - out of here.

"He's a pirate," Jones snarled, his evil eyes burning a hole in hers. "The self preservation that comes with that title will always be his demise and now it will be your family's as well. Some men don't change and you can mark my words - that boy is one of them."

Emma looked back down at Killian. He slipped slowly in and out of awareness, a dull whine sporadically escaping his lips. His dark hair was caked with salt and dried blood. His skin was pale and freezing - a nearly lifeless body quickly fading. The absence of the resilient, worthy man she typically saw in his eyes was missing as she looked at the awful agony radiating from him. His eyes briefly opened, although he didn't seem to full comprehend what was happening. She stared into his cerulean blue irises and saw a pure, brave plea for redemption.

"He doesn't need to change," Emma stated in a lower tone. "He already has."

As the ship began to collapse around her, Emma slowly waved her hand over Killian's heart. The world around them brightened with a fierce white light as Emma thought desperately of Jack's ship. A loud crack signified the destruction of the Flying Dutchman and with a thud, Emma found herself lying on the deck of the Pearl next to Killian's weak, fading body. She did it - they made it. She jumped up forcefully to her knees, scrambling to examine him.

"Killian, wake up. Hey, come on. You're okay - we're okay. You have to wake up. _Please_..."

Her eyes watered as she pleaded with him in a shaky voice. She smoothed a finger across the scar under his eye.

"_Killian,_ I love you. Please don't leave me. I need you - _we_...need you."

She cupped his cheek softly, the thought of true love's kiss crossing her mind. Before she could lean down, his eyes shot wide open and he gasped loudly as he took in a deep breath. Emma's throat grew tight with emotion as a tear rolled down her cheek. A relieved grin spread across her face as she took shaky breath, nearly laughing as she watched him come back to consciousness. His gaze met hers - the deepest blue she had ever seen.

"You saved me."

"Well," she paused, stroking his face. "It seemed like the honorable thing to do."

An ironic grin fell on his lips and he tugged her down to kiss him. She didn't care about anything else in that moment. He was back. He was alive.

"Well, I for one, am sure glad to see that you found the ship," a sudden voice came from behind her. "Although I truly hope everyone saw that because I will _not_ be doing it again."

Emma swung around and saw him. Jack was perched on the side wall of the Pearl, hanging from a stray rope. He smirked and looked totally unaffected by whatever had just happened. He hopped down, satchel at his side as he swayed toward Emma.

"Perfectly understandable, lass. I'm a firm believer in the fact that any man who falls behind should be left behind, but fortunately for you...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love."

Emma grinned at him as she felt Killian take a deep breath below her. She had no idea where he'd been or how he'd made it back to the ship, but she was beyond thankful that he did. He hadn't come here to die and it certainly wouldn't be justified as he'd been doing them a favor, an odd act on his part she gathered. Plus, she had _no_ idea how to sail the Pearl and she wasn't sure that Killian should be doing it so soon after _another_ brush with death.

"Also fortunately for you because I'm a man of good fortunes," Jack continued, an amusing arrogance to his tone. "I've brought you a gift."

He tossed the satchel at Emma and she caught it with surprise. He nodded, suggesting she open it. A red glow accompanied by a dull thumping sound lit up the inside of the leather bag. It was a _heart_ - and Emma was pretty positive she knew who it belonged to.

"Is that..."

"Indeed, darling," Jack confirmed. "Care to help me end this curse?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, fingers crossed I can finish up by the end of the weekend :) watch for the next one soon! All rights belong to the creators of OUAT.**

_It had been a rough night. Killian had returned from his "boy's night out" with David and Robin around midnight and he was currently sleeping off the after effects. Emma laughed at the rare instance of him sleeping in. He really must have had way too much to drink._

_She began to make coffee, knowing that the roasted aroma was one thing that usually got him to wake up. The day she'd taught him to set the timer so it would automatically start brewing had been the day she regained a few extra moments of sleep. Her independent pirate didn't have to wake her up about that modern challenge, but that didn't mean he wouldn't find others. She rolled her eyes at the thought. The coffee had been on for a while and she didn't hear any waking coming from their room. Curious as to whether he'd even survived the night, she took two steaming mugs and sauntered down the hallway to the cracked open door. She wedged it open, tilting it forward with her foot._

_The sight was enough to make her cover the laughter threatening to escape her mouth. There he was, asleep on his stomach - hair sticking up in all directions and surrounded by pillows. The detail that truly cracked her up was Zero - laying on Killian's back like it was nothing out of the ordinary. The pup's tail wagged when he saw her and she stifled the giggle growing in her throat. Killian's eyes began to open, squinting at the light coming in through the window._

_"Ugh, love," he muttered. "This guy's night thing is becoming dangerous to my health."_

_"What's wrong, Captain? Too old to kick it with the kids?"_

_He glared at her, still not moving. Emma tried to keep her face stoic, but it was short lived as she began to laugh into her mug._

_"I wasn't aware that hot coffee is such a humorous thing, darling."_

_"Oh, it's not."_

_"So can I ask a question? What's Zero doing on my back?"_

_Emma burst into a fit of laughter, trying her best not to spill any caffeine on the floor. She carried the mug to him as he sat up, adorable hair and all. He watched her pet the pup, coaxing him off the bed before she continued to chuckle into her beverage. Zero wasn't exactly his favorite addition to their new home, but he made Emma laugh in the happiest way. Killian settled with himself - maybe getting used to Zero wouldn't be the worst thing in the realm._

* * *

><p>Killian had been banished to the quarters below deck to rest. It was probably wise - he was exhausted - but he had a difficult time finding sleep. He didn't remember much from his rescue. He hoped Emma could fill him in later. He found himself speculating the fate of his father. Emma wasn't one to kill - not even over something as desperate as this - so he ran through scenarios of what could of happened as he closed his eyes, trying to relax. A pair of voices began to rise in volume and Killian's eyes opened as he tilted an ear to hear the conversation.<p>

"How did you get this, Jack?"

"Lass, I assure you, I'm _quite_ the charmer," he heard the pirate reply. "I reckon one must be to steal a heart. Although a key to an ironically named "dead man's chest" did assist me in the procuring of said organ."

"So he's still alive? I sunk that ship. I guess I didn't see him go down with it, but it was destroyed - the Dutchman is gone. But if this is still glowing...well does that mean-"

"Aye, darling. However, there's always an odd variety of loopholes to these matters. Davy Jones put his heart in that box to keep control of it. If he had it, nobody could puppeteer him or kill him."

Killian sunk further into the pillow. He was very well versed in the manners of the stolen and enchanted heart after his days as the dark one's slave. He tried to connect this situation with his past experience, but eventually found himself straining to hear more of the chat above deck.

"So what can we do? What does having this heart mean for us?"

"Well, it gives us a manner in which to control Killian's father. You can keep yourselves safe because you can use the heart to keep him away from you. Yet, that's where the dilemma comes into play," Jack replied. "Death should be imminent for a man like that. You can save yourselves, but then what happens to the rest of the realm? Anyone who kills Davy Jones will be required to take over his mission of crewing the damned. I trust although you may have found an...odd amusement to your time on board the Dutchman, you don't find yourself anxious to take it over. We need a place to - store it - for lack of a better phrase. So lass, if you have faith in my navigational skills, I have a plan - one that just might allow you and the younger, fresher faced Captain Jones to _ride off_ into the sunset together. Savvy?"

Killian smirked at Jack's wit and the way he knew Emma must be shaking her head at him. He quickly felt the space under his pillow where he'd kept his own piece of the puzzle safe. The cool metal of the compass met his fingertips. Jack continued on and Killian tried to listen, but as the Pearl picked up speed and the waves crashed comfortably against the side of the ship, the sleep he so badly needed finally overtook him. _A safe place to store it_, he thought with a smile as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Killian wasn't sure how much time had past when Emma entered the cabin, but as he heard her soft footprints, he began to stir.<p>

"Love?"

"Hey you," she said gently. "You know you're _supposed_ to be asleep."

Emma quickly divested herself of all clothes but a white cotton shirt. Killian had one like it at home and she'd taken kindly to it shortly after they started dating. It was sailor's apparel and he lit up at how adorable it looked on her.

"Not easily done in your absence," he replied with a small smile.

She found her way to the bed and returned his affectionate grin , running her hand lovingly over his arm. He took a deep, sharp breath as she reached his upper bicep - just below where he'd been cut on the shoulder. It wasn't hard to see that he was trying to hide how painful his battle wounds were. Emma titled his head to the side first, carefully pulling away the cloth they'd found to absorb the blood.

"Let me fix that for you," she waved her healing hand lightly over the back of his skull. "Better, right?"

"You are _quite_ the witch doctor," he replied teasingly. "I suppose I should keep you around - perhaps to serve my own selfish purposes."

"Ah yes, the world of modern yet magic medicine. Happy to assist you anytime. I'm just glad...well, relieved...that you are safe here - _with me_."

He chuckled quietly, taking her hand and stroking her fingers. When he'd been laying on the floor of Davy Jones's cell, this was a moment he'd wished for.

Emma rose for a moment to pull his shirt over his head. He looked at her seductively with a cocked eyebrow, curious as to whether her actions were leading where he wanted to go. She smirked lovingly at him, but reached over to peel away the bandage on his shoulder. It was a deeper gash and it was still bleeding a bit. He closed his eyes, relaxing as she used her magic to cure his pain.

"Thank you, love," he said, squeezing her hand. "Speaking of safe, are you okay?"

Emma's heart fluttered at the way his eyes drifted to her abdomen as he asked. He'd been doing that for months and it still made her skin tingle to watch him become so paternal.

"Yes. We are _both_ fine - but because I _know_ you won't believe me until I do, I promise to go see the doctor the second we set foot back in Storybrooke."

"Hmmm," he mumbled with a laugh. "Just what I like to hear, love."

He pulled her a bit closer, anxious to be near her in light of recent events. He had finally warmed up a bit and his bare skin felt alive as he laid comfortably.

"I love you," he whispered.

Emma moved slowly down to kiss him, running her teeth across his lips until they parted. Immediately, Killian's tongue drifted into her mouth and she slowly climbed onto the bed. She rolled onto her side and he followed her, their lips locked the entire time. Emma ran two fingers along his jaw bone, prompting him to intensify the hungry kiss.

"Mmmm," she whispered. "I love kissing you."

"Well, I certainly don't mind being kissed."

He smiled against her taut lips, latching his teeth softly onto the bottom one. She hummed under his ministrations as he lifted her leg up over his hip. She felt the drag of his hard length on her thigh. She wanted him. She needed him.

"Careful there, love," he mumbled as she began to vibrate softly against him. "I wouldn't advise testing my self control at this particular time."

"I don't want you to control _anything_," she countered. "I want you to lose control. I want to feel you, Killian."

He gasped with a hitched breath as she moved her hands seductively down his chest, stopping at his waist to trace the curve of his hipbone. He bit his lip as his eyes bore passionately into hers.

"Killian," she breathed. "Make love to me."

He smiled with a sweetness that quickly turned to seduction, leaving a featherlight trail of kisses down her body. She hummed beneath his lips, twitching at his touch and leaning further into his warm skin as he moved. He made his way back up, his hot breath teasing her skin until he located her lips again.

"As you wish."

He slid his pants to the floor and pulled her flush against him. He lowered her to the bed, his hands tight on her lower back as her head met the pillow as he helped rid her of her remaining clothes. His mouth began to glide across her neck as she slipped both arms around his neck, bracing for him to ravish her.

He moved his pelvis against her naked body, forcing a soft moan from her lips. He shifted back, his lusty eyes finding hers. His gaze was honest and protective. He looked wrecked with intimacy. Emma moved her hands to his shoulder blades, tugging him back to her as he entered her with a slow drag. She whimpered softly, her breath against his shoulder.

"God, _Killian_. Oh, I love you."

He began to pepper kisses on her cheek and then down her neck to her shoulder. She writhed under him as his thrusts grew more deliberate. Heated gasps and groans moved between them. Emma's body began the burning build and Killian felt her tighten as she began to grind hard against him.

"Oh bloody hell. _God_, Emma - yes. Oh yes, love."

He felt her still for a moment with a stifled moan releasing from her throat as she came. His breathing grew labored as he rutted harder into her. As her hips continued to circle, he punctuated his final push with a hard thrust against her hips. Killian moaned something unintelligible as he poured into her, releasing and surrendering his pleasure. His forehead fell against hers as he took a deep, shaky breath.

"Emma, love. That was-"

"_Everything_," she whispered. "This is everything."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Emma sat on the edge of the bed in a quilt that was snuggled up against her husband's chest. They were watching the ocean out of the small window leading into the cabin and Killian could bring himself to release her from his embrace. His arms rested at her waistline as he placed a palm on her growing stomach, humming softly.<p>

"Mmmm," Emma said quietly. "I've missed that."

"What's that, love? Being in the arms of a devilishly handsome pirate?"

"The humming," she replied, elbowing his ribs to address his sassy comment. "I've always liked it."

He grinned, forcefully pecking her cheek to tease her back. He couldn't find it in himself to stop his soft tune, but he felt his heart warm when she nuzzled her approval.

"Emma?"

"Hmmm?"

"I have something for you - for us."

Emma sat forward and turned to watch him find the object making home under his pillow. He looped the chain around his hand causing the compass to lay flat against his palm. She let out a surprised huff as he held it up to show her - that stupid, adorable half smile adorning his lips.

"You held onto it, huh?"

"I had to," he explained, carefully sitting back on the bed next to her. "How's your magic working today, love?"

"I'm guessing you've got an interesting reason for asking," she concluded with a raised eyebrow.

He had it. He had the compass - the one that would take him back to that fateful night when he'd truly lost his father and home as he knew it. He had magic - _well_ his wife's magic. But most importantly, he had Emma. Now, he had a way to bury the demons and take his family back to a safer Storybrooke. He didn't stop to think twice - he knew Emma was powerful enough to help the Pearl to land so he could take the last step in leaving his father behind.

"Well, love. I ask because I need your help," he readied himself for the long explanation that he was about to give. "This compass is our answer - the way we can stow my father's heart away safely. Permanently."

Emma cursed him in her mind, wondering if he'd been listening to her and Jack discuss the last step in their plan. His lively eyes told her they were all on the same page.

"So what do you say love - take me back to the start so we can end this?"

Emma smiled at his goofy way of making requests. She rubbed her hands together as she took a last glance at the waves. It was time to take Killian back to the house - his old house. It was the final task in this mission they'd so unexpectedly undertaken. They had to finish this and once they did, they were going home.


	29. Chapter 29

**Almost done! I'm going to write one more chapter and an epilogue - hopefully I can have them finished ASAP. Thank you again for your support on this story! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as I have definitely enjoyed writing it. As always, all rights belong to the creators of OUAT.**

_"Okay, guys," Emma said, plopping down on the deck while resting a palm on her stomach. "I know I'm not sorcerer of the year, but I get the idea that the way this compass works would be hard for hard for anyone to understand. Just...clarify. Oh and I'd like that explanation minus the excessive use of the accent."_

_Killian suddenly broke out of his conversation to raise an eyebrow at his wife's sass. He chuckled a bit as he looked to Jack. Emma had gotten quite the kick out of watching the two men sail the ship. They'd bantered and traded tales - tasks that caused the lilt of Killian's voice to magnify a million times over as he found himself in familiar waters. He was such a scoundrel._

_"I'm not sure I've had enough rum to engage in this conversation, mate," Jack said, holding up his hands in surrender._

_Killian started down from the helm to where his wife was sitting. He dropped down next to her, taking her hand. She leaned her head against his shoulder as she felt him fishing around in his pocket._

_"Well, darling," Killian began. "My father was given this compass when he took on his 'sacred' new role. It's cursed. It gives him the power to measure his time in service by letting him view events from days past. He can go back to certain instances - the main one being the night his crew demolished the town and he left home for good. The compass recognizes that as his 'point of no return' as it were. He can have a multitude of chances to start over on that day - go back to fix mistakes, find clues, and so forth."_

_"But it's his compass, right? If it's cursed to him, how are we going to be able to use it?"_

_"You weren't kidding about lacking in magical knowledge," he commented sarcastically as she hit him on the arm. "It is my father's compass, yes, but I'm his blood. Makes it possible for me to control it too."_

_"Blood magic," Emma recalled. "Killian, how do you know all of this?"_

_"I wasn't always on a quest for revenge, love," he replied, handing Emma the compass. "I spent a lot of my early years of piracy outrunning my father. A good pirate knows that when you want to escape a fate, you best find out as much as you can about the opponent's plan - you could call it finding their weakness. There's a vast amount of pirates roaming the waters, love. You can find a wealth of knowledge on most things if you know where to look."_

_"So we're going back in time...again?"_

_"I hadn't thought of it that way," Killian laughed ironically. "But yes, love. It would seem so."_

_"By the time all of this time travel nonsense is over, I'm not going to have a clue what year it is. I'm still trying to figure out if I'm correct or if I've totally lost track on counting the weeks left before the baby comes."_

_"Well, my dear," Killian perked up, kissing the top of her head. "For your information, it's about nine more weeks or so by my count."_

_She hadn't been serious of course, but she never stopped finding it so endearing that he was so diligent in keeping track. Emma shook her head at him which earned her a smirk from her husband. He looked back to the water and she linked her arm under his as they listened to the waves roll in against the wood of the ship. After a moment, Killian turned his view back up to the helm._

_"Jack!"_

_"There really should be a 'captain' in there somewhere, mate," Jack replied as he yelled back._

_"Apologies," Killian laughed. "Ready to pull this ship into port?"_

_"Aye, aye, Jones. Slow the boat, mind the tide...and drink up me hearties, yo ho!"_

_Emma rolled her eyes at the ostentatious captain as she gripped the compass and Killian's hand. She focused on her emotions as she'd been taught and the familiar white light surrounded them._

* * *

><p>They'd landed in the shallow sea near Killian's port town and Jack docked them free of charge - which Emma assumed was <em>not<em> public knowledge to the men working the harbor. He'd opted to stay behind while they took care of matters to guard the Pearl, but arranged with Killian to stand by until they came back. As they exited the ship, he raised his flask to them and tossed them the satchel containing the heart.

"I'd wish you luck, mates, but there are two things that matter in this world - what a man can do and what a man can't do. I must say I've got an interesting amount of faith in the son of Davy Jones when it comes to cleaning up a mess like this."

Killian caught the bag one handed and nodded at him. Turning to look at Emma, he gave her an uneasy smile.

"Ready?"

"That depends," she replied. "Are you?"

He didn't reply - just took a deep breath and her hand as they headed back up the road toward the old house, which after tonight, would cease to exist.

* * *

><p>That's how Emma ended up sitting on a very uncomfortable chair in their old room at the inn. Her arms were folded across her chest and she wore a look that would rival a pouting child. Of course he hadn't let her accompany him. He'd demanded - although he would claim he 'requested' - that she stay in town and he'd be back shortly. Before he'd gone, he made sure to bring her something to eat as pirate ships don't tend to have the biggest or healthiest variety of foods. On the ground next to her, Killian had left his own satchel - the one that Gibbs had given him the day they left. She knew it contained the compass, but she found herself curious about what other items her pirate had been toting about. <em>Well if I have to sit here and wait, I might as well do some intel<em>, she thought to herself as she picked up the leather bag.

The bag was actually empty except for a folded piece of parchment. Emma didn't hesitate to open it up. Hey it serves him right for leaving me here, she justified in her mind. Killian's penmanship had always been beautiful - she admired the strokes of ink before beginning to read.

_Dear Mister Gibbs,_

_The journey went well and we retrieved what we were looking for. Thank you for helping us to locate Jack - he was immensely helpful as another veteran of the water. The item in question will help us put an end to this madness. I'm returning it to my childhood home before the raid occurs tonight. Because it shall be my father setting blaze to the house when darkness falls tonight, no other man will have to take on the curse. I figured it best to let the man be his own undoing and in doing so, I hope it shall rid the world of the evil that is Davy Jones. It truly means a great deal to me that you took such a gamble with Emma and I. Many men would have tossed us aside with our ramblings, but we were lucky to find you again. I shall never forget the sacrifices you made for me as well as my brother. You're a good man, Gibbs - and a hell of a pirate despite what Jack claims to know. Take care and know that I am forever grateful for what you've done._

_Fondest Regards, Killian_

Emma paused as Killian's plan suddenly became clear. _He's going to let Davy Jones destroy his own heart when he burns down the house tonight_, she realized. She didn't know how he'd conjured up such a brilliant idea, but she felt a tingle of hope in her bones that it would actually work.

* * *

><p>Killian climbed the dirt walkway to the old house cautiously. He knew his mother would be in town working as she typically was during the daylight hours. He assumed that meant that he and Liam would be absent from the home as well, but he wanted to make sure. He peered in the window and saw no one. He sighed with relief, but just as he was about to enter, he heard playful noise coming from the field behind the structure. He furrowed his eyebrows and wandered to the side of the house, kneeling down to spy.<p>

He saw himself there - the happy and imaginative little boy he once was. He was playing with Liam, dashing through the tall grass of the vacant field as his hair blew in the breeze. They laughed wildly, tackling one another to the ground and rising again to repeat the chase. It was a sight for sore eyes to see his brother, but even more so to see them together. Killian's eyes watered slightly as a faint smile traced his lips. Seeing himself with Liam and his knowledge of the future made him realize one of the most important insights he'd found on this trip. He would be okay. He was a _survivor_.

Tearing himself away from the view of the boys, he found the front door to the home again and slipped inside. The wardrobe where his father kept valuables such as the compass was in the corner of the room - he couldn't stash the heart there or it would fall right back into the hands of Davy Jones. He bit his lip, looking around the open room. His eyes fell upon the trunk that his mother kept at the foot of her bed. She kept winter quilts she'd made and a few keepsakes of the boys inside. Killian knew his father would never look there - he didn't want anything to do with mementos of his past life unless they would directly help him. He took a long stride to the chest and opened it.

He was about to bury the heart under a blanket when he found it - a little wooden ship that Liam had helped him build with sticks they'd gathered around the harbor. It was terribly made, honestly, but Killian was no less fascinated by it. It was a happier time when he'd had his brother there to distract from the pain of life - he had protected him and made sure he grew up with a sense of pride. When Liam had died, Killian lost everything - he no longer had the only light force in his life that reminded him to be good. He hadn't had it for hundred of years after that - until he found Emma. Setting the little ship on the ground in front of the trunk, he made quick work of laying the heart under a thick quilt, one that he knew would burn quickly when fire overtook the home. He shut the lid and closed his eyes briefly. Pocketing the wooden keepsake, he smiled softly. They'd done it. He could finally move on. Tonight, it would all be over.

* * *

><p>He entered the inn quietly, finding in Emma in the chair where he'd left her. Luckily, she was less distraught looking and Killian hoped she could eventually understand why. He told himself he'd explain one day, but in that moment, it didn't matter. They would be safe now.<p>

Walking back to the docks to find Jack, Emma watched Killian out of the corner of her eye. She had a look of astonishment that was trying and failing to hide. Killian knew she'd figured it out and as he pondered how she'd done that, he remembered the letter he'd left in the satchel. He turned to grin at her as the moved along, a silent gesture that he knew she'd read it. She winked at him and pulled him along as she spotted Jack sitting on the dock, bottle in hand as he drank rum that Emma hoped he'd obtained honestly.

"Seeing as how you're still alive," Jack addressed, standing to meet them. "I'd say things went very well?"

"Aye," Killian replied, caressing the hand of Emma's that he was holding. "Jack, thank you-"

"Nothing of it, mate. Gibbs_ did_ corner me on this one, of course, but hey," he said, pulling a map from his back pocket. "Why fight when you can negotiate?"

The dingy piece of parchment read _The Fountain of Youth_ at the top. It was littered with faded symbols which would lead the old captain to it - or so the legend said.

"Seems like a fair trade," Killian nodded. "Will you see him again before you go?"

"Yes, my boy. Mutiny has served him well and Gibbs has served me well. Wouldn't be good form to leave him behind now would it? Besides, if you've _seen_ that man, this trip is _exactly_ what he needs."

"I do hope it wouldn't be too much to ask you to give him this for me?"

Killian held out the satchel - the letter still tucked away inside. Jack snatched it and slung it over his shoulder. Jack began to signal his lead as he took of his hat and gestured in goodbye.

"Mrs. Jones," he bowed toward Emma as he smirked at Killian. "It _never_ would have worked between us, darling. _Truly_ sorry."

Emma rolled her eyes at his ridiculous remark. He took hold of a rope and pulled on it to alert his crew to lift him back on board. They watched him rise to the deck and as the crew began to pull anchor, he turned one more to face them.

"Now under normal circumstances, I'd yell back some sort of condescending comment in favor of my escape," Jack yelled, a hand gesturing toward the town. "But it appears that oddly no taunt is necessary here. Now batten down the hatches and muster up, you filthy dogs!"

Killian chuckled as he listened to Jack reprimand the crew - it was something he may have once said. Emma nudged him in the shoulder playfully.

"Well, captain," she asked. "Now what?"

* * *

><p>Darkness began to fall over the village and before long, cannon fire could be heard from all around. The slaves of the Dutchman flooded the town as Killian and Emma watched from the wood's edge. He pulled the spyglass Jack had given him from his back pocket, focusing it on his old home. Within a few minutes, the worn down house lit up with the glow of flames. Smoke began to rise and Killian moved the instrument back to its hiding place.<p>

"We did it," he whispered.

"Yes," Emma said. "I guess you're right, pirate. We do make quite the team."

"Come on," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Let's go home."

He'd stowed the magic bean carefully in a buttoned pocket so they'd have it when this moment came. Retrieving it carefully, he tossed it into the open clearing just behind them and the whirl of a portal appeared. He yanked Emma toward him, clutching her against his chest to keep her safe. She kissed him softly and they both took the leap back to the world they had waited for - a new, safer version of the same old Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>Landing back in the barn with a tumbling thud, Emma searched Killian's features to make sure he'd made it without harm. He sighed and kissed her forehead, rising to his feet to help her up.<p>

"Okay, love," he said, drawing his hand around her waist with a smile. "Don't you have a doctor's appointment to make?"

"One other call to make first."

She located her phone just off to the side on a small pile of straw. She figured she'd lost it when they fell through - not that a cellphone would have been useful living in the past anyway. She quickly searched her contacts and found who she was looking for.

"Hey, Leroy," she spoke into the phone, nodding her head at Killian. "How would you like to round up the dwarves and tear down a barn for me?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay here it is! Sorry it took a little longer to post than planned. I wanted to make sure to tie everything up with a big fluffy bow since we all need it in the midst of this torturing hiatus :) I will be posting an epilogue with a little more cuteness within the next couple of days so watch for that! Thank you all so much for reading and sharing your kind comments! I love to hear what people think as most of the time I just write the randomness that my mind conjures up at any given moment haha. I've also got another fic on the horizon...not as long as this one, but it should be interesting ;) enjoy this last chapter and thank you again for taking the time to read!**

*All rights belong to the creators of OUAT.

"Emma, have I mentioned that I have only recently acquired the use of both hands again? Do you suppose we could keep it that way?"

He teased her tight grip on his fingers. They'd been at the hospital a few hours now. Emma wasn't sure how long exactly - Killian was such a better timekeeper than her - but it was starting to feel as if it would never end. When they'd returned from their second trip through time, the doctor told Emma she needed to remain on limited bed rest - yeah _right_ - until she was far enough along to deliver a healthy baby. She had to make it to at least 37 weeks and the days were difficult for her as well as Killian since he had to constantly scold her for overdoing it and tell her to _go lay the bloody hell down_ far more than should have been necessary. The physician also recommended that they schedule a cesarean delivery as she hadn't been medically attended to for a portion of her pregnancy. He seemed to think they could avoid any possible complications that way. After Emma spent a solid amount of time convincing Killian that it would be fine, they'd taken the doctor's advice, but that date for delivery had been set for three days from now.

A few midnight contractions and an overly concerned husband had landed Emma at the hospital, anxious for a schedule adjustment as to when this baby would be born. She had been applying quite the firm pressure on her poor husband's recently restored hand with a death grasp that she was sure didn't even begin to explain how much pain she was truly in.

"Your snappy sense of humor is not helping your case, pirate."

He formulated a guarded laugh as she took a few deep breaths, closing her eyes as she tried to steady her nerves. Killian gave her hand a squeeze which caused her to open her eyes. He looked at her with fierce admiration as he began to draw circles on her back. She had always been strong and he knew this day would only add to her case.

"Just breathe, love," he encouraged softly. "I'm here."

_He was_. He _really_ was. Emma drew an unbelievable sense of comfort in the fact that Killian was there with her, realizing just how easy it had been in the past for her to take that for granted. There was a bit of excitement in the air amidst all the tension. They had made it this far - so far - and now they were going to start this whole new crazy, unexpected type of adventure together.

"So, love," Killian began, trying to distract her by linking their fingers. "Have you finalized your guess? Boy or girl?"

He'd somehow won that battle and Emma had held out on finding out what they were having. She bit her lip, trying to hold back the semblance of a smile spreading on her lips as another wave of pain rippled through her.

* * *

><p><em>"So what are you and Killian going to name the baby?"<em>

_Emma was playing Scrabble with Henry, one of the only activities her insanely overprotective pirate would allow. She was stretched out on the couch, leaning up only to move her tiles when it was her turn. "Well, we have to see if we end up with a boy or a girl, kid."_

_"But you've talked about options so you've got some ideas right? I mean, my little brother is going to need a name."_

_"Brother, huh?"_

_Henry laughed and raised his eyebrows at her - god was he picking that up from Killian? The last thing she needed was another male taunting her every word with ridiculous facial expressions. She knew it was all in good fun. Henry was very excited about this baby either way, but it was no secret knowledge that he wouldn't mind a baby brother. Emma could see it - especially since he was so great with Roland._

_She had mentioned a few names in passing to Killian and he'd of course agreed with all of them. It was as if he felt that his opinion wasn't necessary - he just wanted Emma to be happy. Typical. She'd been pondering a few on her own - one in particular. Emma furrowed her forehead and put her tongue in her cheek. She could tell Henry, right?_

_"Henry, do you remember how I told you that we saw Killian's old home on our little blast to the past sequel adventure?"_

_He nodded thoughtfully, stacking a few tiles as he pondered where to play his next word._

_"Well," Emma began cautiously. "When we were there, I - we - saw Killian as a small boy. He was with his brother and it was so...amazing to see. They were so protective of one another. You could tell they took care of each other when nobody else would. Watching him watch Liam was just-"_

_"You want to name the baby Liam?"_

_He said it so matter-of-factly that Emma titled her head at him, interested that he was so nonchalant about it. She didn't know why she hadn't brought it up to Killian yet. The corner of the past was quite sensitive at times and she wasn't really sure where they stood on that since returning to the present world._

_"Well...yeah...maybe," Emma stuttered. "What do you think?"_

_"I like it. I think it's fitting - and I really do think Killian will like it too."_

_"I'm starting to think we should all probably start hoping for a boy," Emma replied, setting her letters on the board. "I'm starting to think none of us would have a clue what to do with a girl."_

* * *

><p>"Okay, Emma," the doctor announced, entering the room. "We're about ready for you. How are things feeling so far?"<p>

She obviously didn't feel ready to slay a dragon, but she smiled softly, trying to mask an emotion slowly bubbling to the surface. She'd been fighting it all day - the savior couldn't afford to be hindered like that - but she was terrified.

"Well, I'm just going to get the nurse and she'll get Killian some clothes to wear in the delivery room," he explained. "Once he's all set, he can meet you in the hallway and we'll be in to get you."

The nurse entered almost immediately afterward. Killian kissed her hand as he stood. _I will be right back_, his eyes promised. Emma dropped her head back against the pillow, trying to count ceiling tiles to relax her mind. Her breath began to grow shaky and she felt the temperature of her hands lower significantly. A lump began to form in her throat and she felt the beginnings of a few tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She needed him here.

"Okay," the nurse returned with a overly cheery grin. "Let's go."

She wheeled Emma's bed into the long, bright hallway. It was the same place she'd argued with Killian such a lifetime ago.

_I heard the little royal's on his way._

_I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here right now._

_I wanna help._

She remembered how frustrated she'd been with him for testing her trust - but when it all boiled down to it, he'd just wanted to help. As the bed moved closer to the double doors leading into the delivery room, she spotted him. He was wearing hideous green scrubs with the goofy foot coverings that the medical personnel wore on every hospital show Emma had ever seen. He looked confused in an adorable way, but as she approached, he resumed his loving grin. She truly hoped she could collect on the offer to help he'd given her that day.

Emma didn't realize that she'd neglected to guard her fear as she watched him. Almost instantly, he furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head slightly as he searched her eyes. _Open book_, she thought.

"Hey, um," he said quietly, brushing the nurse's arm as he nodded toward Emma. "Can we have a moment?"

The nurse gave him an understanding smile and went into the delivery room to give them some privacy.

"Hey love. You okay, Swan?"

He hadn't called her that in a long time. She'd normally correct him, but in that particular instance, she tried to pull strength from the name. Emma Swan. She'd been so strong once - resilient and cautious. She hadn't lost that, but she hadn't needed it as much since she'd found Killian. When she struggled to be any of those things, he was right there to pick up the slack. This, however, was one situation he couldn't really take on for her.

"Killian, what if I can't do this?"

He gave her an unbelieving half smile as a soft gasp left his lips. It was as if he was in shock of what she'd just asked - like there's no way it was a possibility. Noticing she was quite serious, he rested his hands on the side bar of the hospital bed as he knelt down to grab her hand.

"Emma, do you remember," he began, gulping down emotion. "In Neverland when Pan gave you that map? He told you to stop denying who you truly are. I remember how we spent so much bloody time trying to figure out what that meant, but later, I realized that I'd always known the answer. You're Emma Swan - well Jones now I guess if we're being technical. You are a _fighter_. You're a survivor. I know that because I've seen it a million times over. You will always be those things and when you feel like you aren't, I will be right there to remind you otherwise. Emma, you are the strongest, bravest person I've ever known and you _can_ do this. I know you can - and I will be right there to see you through the whole thing. I love you, Emma. You're not doing this alone. You don't _ever_ have to be alone."

"You have that much faith in me?"

"Always have," he winked as he kissed her knuckle. "I've yet to see you fail, love."

He leaned in to press a sweet kiss to her forehead, alleviating some of her stress. She took a deep breath, taking in his scent and feeling the warmth radiating from him. He was there. He would _always_ be there. She clasped his hand again. She was safe. She'd be okay. They could do this.

"Ready?"

The doctor had appeared back at the swinging double doors. He gave Killian a questioning look. As Emma gave him a brave small smile, he nodded back to the physician, keeping ahold of her hand.

_You have no idea how long I've been ready for this day_, he thought satisfactorily as they moved to the delivery room.

* * *

><p>The inside of the room hummed with different monitors and the steady medical conversation of nurses and doctors. Emma laid with her head at the top of the hospital bed and her lower half quickly concealed by a tall curtain. She didn't have to even begin to look for him - he appeared next to her as naturally as possible. A rolling stool sat by her head and he slid it out so he could make himself stationary as if to prove further that he was not going anywhere. He gave her a reassuring grin and ran a gentle thumb over her cheek. She tried to relax under his touch, but knowing the purpose of their being in this operating room seemed to hinder that.<p>

"Killian, can you - uh - I just need you to distract me."

He looked down, furrowing his eyebrows at her. It seemed as if the intensity of the medical environment had him a bit on edge as he missed the perfect opportunity for a sexual innuendo. He did, however, still raise an eyebrow - but this one seemed more questioning than anything.

"Just, well," she stuttered, blinking rapidly as the sound of clinking surgical tools caused her eyes to water. "You could, umm...just tell me a story."

Killian was a fantastic storyteller and even he knew that. He'd spent hours telling Henry of his swashbuckling adventures, recalling Navy tales for Emma, and even whispering fairytales to their baby when he was sure his wife was sleeping. Her eyes pleaded with him as their green hue deepened with the possibility of crying. He racked his brain quickly - and then it came to him.

"Okay, love," he began, a gentle smile on his lips. "I won't start with 'once upon a time' as I know how you aren't _particularly_ fond of cliches, but here goes. Long ago - although not as long as you might think - there was a stunning, enchanting princess. However, she was unaware of her beauty and also of her royal bloodline. A curse had been cast over those she loved to make them forget about her and about their true identities as well. One day, a brave young knight ventured out to find the princess and bring her home. She had a destiny to break this curse and he set about trying to teach her how to do so."

Emma tried her best not to laugh - or move for that matter. Her nerves started to lessen a bit as Killian's comforting voice filled her ears and began to drown out the sound of the environment around them.

"She was able to break the curse by realizing the love she had for her son - it was only the _first_ type of 'true love's kiss' that she'd encounter. As happiness filled the land so did a terrible beast - a wraith that pulled her down a portal along with her mother back to the Enchanted Forest. It was there that she met a remarkably or some may say _devilishly_ handsome man during an ogre attack. He had been employed by an evil sorceress due to his mutinous abilities to hinder the mission of the princess and her family, but he found himself completely entranced by her. He decided to help her-"

Emma was quite frustrated at her current situation as this is where she would have interrupted to correct his false memory of what really happened. She felt a heavy pressure push down on her body as a variety of people began to moved around her.

"They climbed a beanstalk in search of a compass that would help get them back to her land. They found it together, but the princess wasn't sure of the pirate's intentions and proceeded to trap him to ensure her safety in getting home."

_Had he truly just given her actions justification?_ Emma never thought she'd see the day.

"In the race to find and open the portal, the pair shared a rather _thrilling_ sword fight - one that ended with her taking the compass and with him falling head over feet for her. Literally."

She smiled at his humorous attempt. Emma had to wonder if he'd truly thought of her in such a way at a time so early in their relationship. It didn't seem like something he'd ever dare admit - fearsome Captain Hook that he had been - but she was fairly sure she already knew the answer to that question. Damn, he was really good at this distraction thing.

"As she went through the portal with her mother, the pirate and his evil companion found another way and followed them back to the small town the princess called home. He arrived in town less than gracefully and a lengthy history began to unfold as their relationship grew - chatting idly in a hospital room with his arm cuffed to the bed, plotting against one another to salvage their own way to happiness, and so forth. Ultimately, he betrayed her trust - stealing the item she needed to chase her son after he'd been taken hostage by a horrific villain's followers. The pirate had planned to sail away, but he remembered how she'd told him that he could 'be a part of something' and somehow, those words changed everything."

Emma felt her mind drift between the story and the world around her. She wondered if they were close and she wondered if it was a boy or a girl. More than that, she hoped more than wondered that the baby's eyes might look just like a certain pirate's.

"The pirate ventured across a few realms with her and her family into the heart of a place called Neverland. It was there that he began to understand her more and he saw the broken side of her that he'd only alluded was there in the past. She kissed him when he'd saved her father - kissed him _hard_. He confessed his restored belief in love, explaining that she was the one responsible for his changed view. They found her son and reunited her family, but only a short time later, they were forced to part ways due to a second curse. The princess took her son and left town, venturing to a strange land where the same man would one day find her to bring her home to her family once again."

The steady beats of a heart monitor helped Emma calm down and she continued to listen to Killian's all too familiar but oh so wonderful tale.

"They defeated another villian - a witch of sorts. A spell that villain left behind forced the princess and the pirate to travel back in time where they ran around the Enchanted Forest, trying to get two _very_ stubborn people to fall in love. In the end, it worked out, but they - well at least he - also found that love had followed them home."

"We're almost there, Emma," the doctor's voice alerted her. "You're doing great."

Emma closed her eyes for a moment and took in a shallow breath. She felt a loving magnetism from Killian as he moved a bit closer, carefully tilting her chin up so she could look into his eyes.

"The pirate fell desperately in love with her. He decided he would commit the rest of his days to loving her and to, hopefully, getting her to love him back. His days were nearly numbered once, but as always, she protected him _and_ his heart."

Emma's eyes watered a bit and a solitary tear graced her cheek. His eyes became blurry as emotion seemed to be sneaking up on him as well.

"Then she did something he'd only ever dreamed of. She _chose_ him. She allowed herself to love him. She threw him another interesting curve ball when she'd allowed their new pup to announce her pregnancy. Though it wasn't exactly planned, it was right. He was so amazed that he didn't want to waste another moment. He'd been waiting for the right moment and although it was _not at all_ how he'd planned, he asked her to be his wife. She said and I quote 'okay', found him quite a handsome suit, and they married under the stars near the sea."

Emma blinked up at him - she was still always so astounded by the ridiculousness that she said 'okay' instead of 'yes'. It seemed typical for them. Nothing they did went perfectly or according to plan, but for them, it worked.

"The pirate had a secret though - one that took him a long time to explain. She stood by him and promised to help him destroy the demons that threatened their happy ending. They headed back in time..._again_...much to her distaste. They met an old friend and a new companion as well as she helped him face off with ultimate evil. She _saved_ him. She saved him the way she'd done so many times and in so many ways before. She healed every inch of him - body and soul. She showed him the light. She helped him see the future within his reach instead of allowing him to stay in the darkness. She _believed_ in him. _She_ made him a hero."

Emma's heart beat a bit faster at the story seemed to be nearing a conclusion. The heart monitor confirmed the excitement and joy his story had awakened in her. His grateful, loving, genuine smile told her that he felt exactly the same way.

"But," he said in a hushed tone. "Do you know what the best part was?"

"No - what?"

"In the end, they finally lived happily-"

Suddenly a sharp, breathy, beautiful cry pierced the room. She watched Killian's expression light up and he laughed in pure joy, standing quickly to see the tiny, dark haired baby held up by one of the doctors. She did it. _They_ did it. Emma felt a million emotions overtake her as she watched Killian's eyes widen and a huge grin spread across his face. He leaned his lips down to press a solid yet tender kiss against her hair and then leaned his own forehead down to meet hers.

"...ever after."

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones," a nurse announced, bringing the small snugly wrapped miracle to meet them. "It's a boy."

For the rest of her life, she would be sure to _never_ forget how much she loved their story.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Killian and an even longer one for Emma. She was fast asleep - a task that he'd had to practically force her into as she hadn't wanted to take her eyes off of their new son. <em>My little boy<em>, he thought as his mouth turned up in a goofy half smile. The baby was asleep in his arms, his short but steady breaths warming every inch of Killian's heart. His hair was raven dark just like Killian's and Emma claimed that he had Killian's eyes - although he didn't know if that was true or not. They hadn't picked a name just yet. He figured Emma had one in mind - she'd been playing coy about the baby name thing for a week or so, but he didn't ask. He honestly didn't have a preference. He just wanted a healthy child and now he had a strong, perfect little boy. The name was such a lesser thing now.

"Hey," Mary Margaret whispered, cracking the door open. "Sorry - I know she's asleep. I just..."

"Oh no, it's okay," Killian replied quietly. "Come in."

She entered and David followed. The prince had tried to remain stable - the ever dependable face of reason - but when he'd held his new grandson, his boylike sense of wonder gave him away. He'd cried a bit, even though Killian knew he'd deny it later. David had almost drifted off into another world for a while and Killian watched as the baby wrapped his tiny hand around one of David's fingers. Killian had nearly made some snide remark about no sword fighting until he could at least walk, but the pure innocence of the moment stopped him. He figured he should just let the prince have this one. Inwardly, Killian cursed the fact that his father-in-law had to have such a tricky first name. If it had been anything but 'David', he could definitely see him working the prince's moniker into his new son's name.

Mary Margaret offered to take the baby to the nursery so he could get some rest. He'd hesitated, not wanting his son out of his sight, but when she assured him that everyone - Regina, Henry, Ruby, Leroy, Granny, etc. - would be there to watch him, he relented. His thought of the family he now had and how his little boy would always have someone - actually, many someones. It make him smile with total fulfillment as he watched Mary Margaret snuggle the baby on her way out. He pulled the chair as close as he could to Emma's bed, locating and kissing her hand before he fell into a simple slumber.

He awoke to the soft crinkle of the newspaper. He lifted his head, registering where he was. He noticed the crossword sitting on the tray table off to the side of Emma's bed and it made him laugh - the simpleness of it all. He looked over to meet his wife's shining eyes. She looked blissful - the same way she had the night of the wedding - but about a hundred times magnified. It was the look he'd never get used to and the one he wouldn't mind seeing every single day for the rest of his years. There he was - their son - asleep in her arms as she repeatedly ran her hand softly over the dark wisp of hair. The tiny boy wiggled a bit and Killian grinned at the unexpected movement.

"I think I always knew we'd have a boy," she said softly, meeting Killian's gaze with sincerity. "He's so perfect."

"He is. I never imagined it could be this way," Killian whispered. "I never dreamed just how happy another person could make us."

"I have something to show you," Emma replied, slowly moving the baby to Killian's arms. "Actually a couple of things."

She leaned away for a moment, retrieving something from underneath the crossword. Killian propped the baby's head up with the crook of his arm, amazed when he saw that the movement from Emma's arms to his caused the little boy to open his eyes. There they were - _deep_ ocean blue.

"I filled this out this morning," Emma began, sliding a paper across the tray table for Killian to see. "You were asleep and, well, I just - I don't know. I hope you don't mind."

Killian focused his eyes on the document. It was his son's birth certificate. He scanned the information - date of birth, time, weight...name.

There it was - perfectly legible. _Liam_ Jones.

His heart hitched hard in his chest, tearing a gasp from his lips. He searched for words, but shook his head with a smile when he found none. Emma tilted her head at him, silently asking for his approval. He carefully leaned forward and kissed her with the sweetest passion she'd ever experienced.

"I-I love it," Killian beamed. "I - thank you, Emma. It means...it means everything."

"It means a lot to me too, Killian - because I know what it means to you and what it would mean to your brother."

Killian's mind whirled for a moment. His son was here - and his name was _Liam_. He pursed his lips at the thought he'd been turning over in his head for a while. It was the thought he'd had since he saw David with the baby the previous night.

"But, love," he told Emma. "I don't know if it's proper for a boy of royal blood to not have a middle name as well."

"Oh, really?"

"Care to let me do you one better?"

Her eyes glistened as she nodded. She handed him the pen she'd used early to fill in the baby's name. His hand shook a bit as he filled in the letters. He slid it back across the table into Emma's view.

Liam _Nolan_ Jones.

She laughed a small sound, something equal to a joyful gasp. The happy noise roused Liam and he seemed to voice his approval as he began to squirm in the tightly wound blanket. _Nolan_. It was a tribute to her father, something that filled her with pride. She would have never thought past 'David' and that just didn't seem fitting for a little boy who was so full of life and surrounded by love. Of _course_ Killian would figure out a way. He always did.

"I saved this for you, too," she suddenly said, grabbing the crossword and doing her best to move closer to her little family. "I did most of it, but I saved you a few."

"Such a kind gesture, love," Killian said as he kissed the top of her head. "So thoughtful that I might even let you help me."

"You just want me to give you the answers, pirate," she replied, adorably scrunching up her nose at him before laying her head on his shoulder as comfortably as possible. "Not _telling._"

"Okay, fine," he sighed defeated while still grinning wildly. "Ten down. A frigid, solid state - six letters."

He chuckled softly as he filled in the blanks. _F-R-O-Z-E-N._

"Next one," Emma said, straining her eyes to the paper until he moved it closer. "Seventeen across. An intense passion or admiration. It's a long one - eleven letters. Go ahead, smart guy."

"Oh _please_, love," he retorted, raising his eyebrows. "Go ahead and fill in _'infatuation'_, but we both know that's a cruel one for me to solve."

"You're ridiculous," she softly shook her head at his implication as she took her son gently in her arms after writing the answer. "I'm hardly using a crossword puzzle to taunt you, Killian."

"Well perhaps not," he replied as he took the little blue baby hat and put it on his son's head. "Yet when I've heard it defined, they say 'infatuation' is also characterized by a short lived passion...which is _hardly_ the case."

She laughed at him with those knowing eyes, the ones that trusted him. He still couldn't figure out how this had happened - how he had ever managed to get so lucky.

"Last one," she challenged, handing him the pen. "Twenty one down."

He narrowed his eyes at the clue, wondering what in the realms she could be ploying him with now. _The numerical symbol showing an absence of quantity - four letters._

He didn't have to think long about the answer to the crossword clue itself, but the word he was going to write in the blank boxes flooded his mind instantly. It was a number, yes. It was the number of reasons he'd had to remain honorable when Liam passed. It was the number of times he believed he'd find love after Milah died. It was the number of times he had ever really believed his father would come back as a good man. It was a symbol - a detriment that drove him for hundreds of years.

It was a number though. It was the number of times he'd regretted losing the Jolly Roger to save her. It was the number of days he'd neglected to think of her during their year apart. It was the numbers of arguments he'd put up when Emma had forced him to get "normal" clothes - especially have she'd confirmed her thoughts of how he looked in _and_ out of them. The number of times he shouldn't have chased Emma from Neverland to New York and everywhere in between. The number of dry eyes at the wedding when Emma and Killian had each shared the personal vows they'd written. The number of words he'd been able to say when he saw his son move for the first time on the ultrasound screen. The number of fairytales that Henry would leave out when reading the storybook to his new baby brother. The number of spots on that little dalmatian - as well as his name. The number was nothing - it meant nothing. But that same exact number was _everything_ to Killian.

He twirled the pen in his hand a moment as he leaned over to place a soft kiss on his son's head and then a passionate, declaring one on his wife's lips. Emma gave him a locked gaze of adoration as he clicked the pen and slowly filled in the blanks. _Z-E-R-O._


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's a bit of a fluffy epilogue to wrap things up :) I love these two and I so wish we could see something like this on the show - domestic Killian is the best! Thank you so, so much for reading!**

***Look for a new AU fic coming very soon ;)**

* * *

><p>Emma rolled over to find the space next to her empty, but with a slightly lingering warmth. She smiled as her eyes began to flutter open. That pirate stealth was fooling <em>no one<em> - she didn't have to be a genius to know exactly where he was.

The hallway was quite dark, but not too difficult to navigate. Emma had come to know the path well over the last week as she fell into the role of a new mother. She'd moved back and forth, up and down the cool wood floor that stretched along the additional bedrooms. They'd finally been able to bring him home - to _their_ home. Liam was a very easy going newborn and she'd been amazed at his ability to allow them to keep regular sleep habits. She _may_ have made the journey to the baby's room more than necessary, but she still was far from being their new son's most frequent visitor.

Emma tiptoed past Henry's room, peaking in through the sliver of the barely cracked door. His dark brown hair was messy and matted as his soft breathing confirmed that he was soundly asleep. The changes in their family and the overall environment had been immense over the last few days - clearly Henry had felt the effects as well. Seeing Henry with the baby had been so surreal. He was so loving and cautious with his brother - the way Emma had seen Killian with his own big brother when they'd visited the past. _He's such a great kid_, Emma thought as she completely closed the door. She was glad that her boys would always have each other.

The melodic, soothing voice broke softly through the silence of the hallway the same way it had for a few nights now. It was barely audible, but it drew Emma to the doorway nevertheless. She could have stood behind the door for hours, listening to the silky tone of a lullaby. It was so soothing, so much so that she figured she ought to address its source. She put a gentle hand on the brass doorknob, slowly pushing the wood forward. There he was - right where she knew he'd be - holding an attentive, wide eyed Liam as they rocked slowly in the wooden chair. The little boy was always intrigued by his father's voice and Emma couldn't find it in herself to complain about that.

_We pillage and plunder, rifle and loot_

_We kindle and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me 'earties-_

What was normally a lively, spirited tune was sung in a hushed voice with adoring eyes. Killian's breathy acoustic lull cut itself short as he noticed her in the doorway, leaning the side of her head against the frame. She wore only his shirt - a cotton, button down white one - and had wrapped herself up in a thick red blanket.

"Hi love," he grinned sheepishly, knowing he'd been caught again. "Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I missed you."

He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a quiet gasp. He did that often in moments like this - like he still had trouble believing the way his life had evolved so wonderfully. Gratitude spelled itself out on his face as he smiled simply and gave her those tempting eyes that begged her to come to him.

"But I guess if I have to lose your affections to _someone_," she teased, moving closer to her husband. "I'm happy to be defeated by such a cute opponent."

Killian chuckled softly, returning his gaze to his son as Emma snuggled herself into his arm. As she linked her wrist through his elbow, she took a moment to admire Killian in dad mode. His hands were firm and protective as he catered to the baby's every move, wiggle, and noise. His eyes became such a beautiful bright blue when he was able to coax any reaction from Liam and his intensified eyebrow raises drew multiple stifled laughs from Emma. He was so taken with the new baby - so _madly_ in love. The endless happiness on his face told her how much he'd dreamed of a moment like this. She knew he felt proud. He had every reason to. He had truly become the doting, dependable father he never had. It made her heart swell with emotion as she watched her once ruthless pirate melt into a puddle of happiness.

"You know," she began, sweeping Liam's fine dark hair to the side with a gentle hand. "He will never get much sleep with you around."

"Then the pair of you shall have that in common," he winked, a gesture accompanied by Liam's small, unfairly adorable yawn.

They'd really hit it out of the park when it comes to cute babies. Liam looked so much like Killian - dark wispy hair and big blue eyes that would for sure get him whatever he wanted in the future. His small face was similar in structure to Emma's from what they could see so far - chin, cheeks, and nose. He was a lean and somewhat lanky little guy, only weighing six pounds and eight ounces but stretching to nearly twenty one inches long. He was a quiet baby, but oddly observant for such a young infant. Killian loved to walk around just about anywhere with him, narrating the modern world and musing at Liam's little expressions.

"I guess I just like to see him," Killian said softly, kissing Emma's head. "I like to know it's all real."

"Of _course_ it's real," she replied with a small laugh. "If living in this crazy town has taught me anything, it's that _anything_ - seriously anything can happen."

"But it never did - nothing like...like _this_," he said with a small hitch in his breath. "Until I met you."

His eyes were so honest and loving when he said things of that nature. He wore the purest, sweetest grin - truly elated. She knew he was allowing himself to be vulnerable. He was taking a risk that she could break him. The certainty that had taken her so long to find now promised that she would never dream of hurting him. He had been there - stuck by her through villain after villain and through the unexpected path they'd carved to bliss. He was never going to leave her and in turn, she would be there. She would never take his love for granted.

"I love you, Killian."

"I love you, Emma," he grinned as she moved closer. "Always have."

She kissed him something sweet and simple. Liam had dozed off again, his shallow breathing a steady movement against Killian's t-shirt covered chest. They watched the small boy's motionless slumber for quite sometime, stuck in pure awe at their son's presence.

"Let's give the poor kid some space," Emma told her husband gently. "I'm sure you will be right there to wake him in a few hours so he will need some energy to deal with your hovering."

Killian smirked sweetly at her and rocked a bit more in the wooden chair. He gave her a look - that look - the one that informed her that he'd be right behind her. It was a look that she'd seen a lot recently and it knew no time restraints. She knew she could stay if she wanted. She honestly wouldn't have minded fawning over her husband's beautiful magnetism to their baby boy for any number of hours. Yet as she looked at the way Killian held Liam as if he was the cornerstone of his entire being, she knew she should go. He needed to see it - see the world in Liam's eyes so he could believe in the future Emma knew they could have. She could let him have this time with their son if it would help him believe in happily ever after.

She pulled herself to her feet and slid the blanket off her legs so she could drape it over her pirate's shoulders. Emma bent down to run a finger across Liam's cheek - an action that drew something suspiciously resembling a smile from the little boy's lips. Killian's eyes lit up as he saw the new reaction from his son. Emma hummed a soft giggle and kissed Liam's tiny fingers. She looked at Killian with complete adoration and ran her fingers through his messy hair. He pulled her to his lips firmly, a declaration of total affection that would always awaken the butterflies in her stomach.

"Don't stay up too late," she teased as she turned to leave the room. "I'll save you a spot."

He smiled in return and Emma shook her head at his paternal clinging as she walked the short steps back up the hallway. She had only walked a few steps when the sound returned. It was a faint, comforting sound that crooned from the room and she heard the resumed melody of Killian's old tune.

_Yo ho, yo ho_

_A pirate's life for me._

_Once a pirate always a pirate,_ she thought with a warm smile as she entered the bedroom, leaving the door open for the dashing scoundrel down the hall.


End file.
